marvelfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Modulo:Disambiguation/Realities
return { "0" ={"Prima del Big Bang", "Terra-0", "Comic"}, "1" ={"Realtà visitata dagli Young Avengers", "Terra-1", "Comic"}, "001" ={"Casa degli Inheritors", "Terra-001", "Comic"}, "4" ={"Ezekiel Sims diventa Spider-Man", "Terra-4", "Comic"}, "5" ={"Ordine del Sole Nero", "Terra-5", "Comic"}, "8" ={"Spider-Man e Spider-Woman sposati", "Terra-8", "Comic"}, "9" ={"Mondo di Saturnyn", "Terra-9", "Comic"}, "10" ={"Neopolis", "Terra-10", "Comic"}, "11" ={"Casa di Penelope Parker", "Terra-11", "Comic"}, "12" ={"Realtà di Mimo", "Terra-12", "Comic"}, "13" ={"Spider-Man Capitan Universo ucciso da Solus", "Terra-13", "Comic"}, "15" ={"Realtà del Ragno", "Terra-15", "Comic"}, "18" ={"Casa di Miracleman", "Terra-18", "Comic"}, "25" ={"Spider-Ham alternativo", "Terra-25", "Comic"}, "26" ={"Depotenziati", "Terra-26", "Comic"}, "27" ={"Realtà di Magnus", "Terra-27", "Comic"}, "33" ={"Molecole Instabili", "Terra-33", "Comic"}, 1/3" ={"Terra-33⅓", "Terra-33 1/3", "Comic"}, "36" ={"La Cosa: E se calasse la notte", "Terra-36", "Comic"}, "45" ={"Destino lobotomizzato dal consiglio di Reeds", "Terra-45", "Comic"}, "54" ={"Terra palla da discoteca", "Terra-54", "Comic"}, "55" ={"James Rhodes, leader dei Vendicatori", "Terra-55", "Comic"}, "56" ={"Casa del multiversale Reed Richards", "Terra-56", "Comic"}, "65" ={"Casa di Brother Brit-Man & Spider-Gwen", "Terra-65", "Comic"}, "67" ={"Casa dello Spider-Man alternativo del'67", "Terra-67", "Comic"}, "74" ={"X-Men 298|Antonio Aggasiz ruba un virus musicale]", "Terra-74", "Comic"}, "94" ={"Ben Reilly rimane Spider-Man", "Terra-94", "Comic"}, "98" ={"Tempo reale dei Fantastici Quattro", "Terra-98", "Comic"}, "110" ={"Big Town", "Terra-110", "Comic"}, "111" ={"Challengers di Destino", "Terra-111", "Comic"}, "127" ={"Realtà di Brother Mutant", "Terra-127", "Comic"}, "138" ={"Casa di Spider-Punk", "Terra-138", "Comic"}, "148" ={"Ee'rath", "Terra-148", "Comic"}, "155" ={"SRA funziona senza Pym", "Terra-155", "Comic"}, "161" ={"X-Men Forever", "Terra-161", "Comic"}, "172" ={"Casa di Wolverine (Realtà Jumper)", "Terra-172", "Comic"}, "177" ={"Realtà adottata da Gog", "Terra-177", "Comic"}, "181" ={"Daredevil è un sicario", "Terra-181", "Comic"}, "212" ={"New York Infinita", "Terra-212", "Comic"}, "218" ={"Casa di Spider-Kid", "Terra-218", "Comic"}, "231" ={"Richards uccide gli Illuminati", "Terra-231", "Comic"}, "235" ={"Vampiri Eterni", "Terra-235", "Comic"}, "238" ={"Crooked World", "Terra-238", "Comic"}, "239" ={"Area Contenimento Fury", "Terra-239", "Comic"}, "242" ={"Terra a Fuoco", "Terra-242", "Comic"}, "253" ={"Protettorato della Gente", "Terra-253", "Comic"}, "267" ={"Kang uccide i Vendicatori", "Terra-267", "Comic"}, "295" ={"Age of Apocalypse", "Terra-295", "Comic"}, "305" ={"Casa di Captain Angleterre", "Terra-305", "Comic"}, "311" ={"1602", "Terra-311", "Comic"}, "312" ={"La Cosa si arrabbia", "Terra-312", "Comic"}, "313" ={"Near Nuclear Annihilation", "Terra-313", "Comic"}, "334" ={"Dinosauri senzienti", "Terra-334", "Comic"}, "355" ={"Casa di Coal Tiger (Gatherers)", "Terra-355", "Comic"}, "371" ={"Casa di Gambit (Realtà Jumper)", "Terra-371", "Comic"}, "374" ={"Casa di Proctor", "Terra-374", "Comic"}, "398" ={"Realtà deforme di Morgan le Fay", "Terra-398", "Comic"}, "412" ={"Common Magic Carpet Rides", "Terra-412", "Comic"}, "415" ={"Casa di Sharon Rogers", "Terra-415", "Comic"}, "421" ={"Atlantidei arrivano sulla Terra-1610", "Terra-421", "Comic"}, "449" ={"Casa di Spider Moon-Man", "Terra-449", "Comic"}, "460" ={"Purple President for Life", "Terra-460", "Comic"}, "483" ={"La Frontiera", "Terra-483", "Comic"}, "520" ={"Casa di Logan (Realtà Jumper)", "Terra-520", "Comic"}, "522" ={"Casa di Captain England", "Terra-522", "Comic"}, "523" ={"Casa di Captain Albion", "Terra-523", "Comic"}, "538" ={"Beyonder Rules", "Terra-538", "Comic"}, "541" ={"Starbrand Global Monarch", "Terra-541", "Comic"}, "552" ={"Galactus: World Healer", "Terra-552", "Comic"}, "555" ={"Newuniversal", "Terra-555", "Comic"}, "597" ={"I Nazisti vincono la II Guerra Mondiale", "Terra-597", "Comic"}, "615.9" ={"Deadpool posseduto da Venom", "Terra-615.9", "Comic"}, "616" ={"Universo Prime Marvel", "Terra-616", "Comic"}, "617" ={"Divergent per l'arrivo di Spider-Gwen", "Terra-617", "Comic"}, "653" ={"Casa di Mesmero (Realtà Jumper)", "Terra-653", "Comic"}, "665" ={"Marble Earth", "Terra-665", "Comic"}, "666" ={"Vendicatori non morti", "Terra-666", "Comic"}, "669" ={"Captain Marvel perde Civil War II", "Terra-669", "Comic"}, "688" ={"Arachnamorphosis", "Terra-688", "Comic"}, "689" ={"Scarlet Centurion cattura tutti gli eroi", "Terra-689", "Comic"}, "691" ={"Guerra dei Mondi", "Terra-691", "Comic"}, "700" ={"Anno 2200", "Terra-700", "Comic"}, "712" ={"Terra-S", "Terra-712", "Comic"}, "714" ={"Casa di Angelo (Reality Jumper)", "Terra-714", "Comic"}, "715" ={"Original Femizonia", "Terra-715", "Comic"}, "717" ={"Civil War Cap", "Terra-717", "Comic"}, "721" ={"Terra A", "Terra-721", "Comic"}, "723" ={"Starbrand Musician", "Terra-723", "Comic"}, "725" ={"A.I. Captain America", "Terra-725", "Comic"}, "727" ={"James Rhodes, Sindaco di Philadelphia", "Terra-727", "Comic"}, "741" ={"Casa di Captain Empire", "Terra-741", "Comic"}, "744" ={"Casa di Captain Airstrip-One", "Terra-744", "Comic"}, "763" ={"Casa della Bestia (Realtà Jumper)", "Terra-763", "Comic"}, "772" ={"I Fantastici Cinque", "Terra-772", "Comic"}, "774" ={"Hulk mantiene l'intelligenza di Banner", "Terra-774", "Comic"}, "776" ={"I Vendicatori si sciolgono", "Terra-776", "Comic"}, "788" ={"Jane Foster: Thordis", "Terra-788", "Comic"}, "791" ={" Star-Lord Classico", "Terra-791", "Comic"}, "794" ={"Casa di Kaptain Briton", "Terra-794", "Comic"}, "797" ={"Realtà di Mystiq", "Terra-797", "Comic"}, "802" ={"Base di Jennix", "Terra-802", "Comic"}, "803" ={"Casa di Lady Spider", "Terra-803", "Comic"}, "804" ={"Nessun Rick Jones", "Terra-804", "Comic"}, "808" ={"Destino salva Mother", "Terra-808", "Comic"}, "811" ={"Giorni di un Futuro Passato", "Terra-811", "Comic"}, "821" ={"Ghost Rider: Flameless Bike", "Terra-821", "Comic"}, "829" ={"Hercules: anno 2300", "Terra-829", "Comic"}, "833" ={"Casa di Spider-UK", "Terra-833", "Comic"}, "839" ={"Captain UK Reassigned", "Terra-839", "Comic"}, "846" ={"Casa di Kommandant Englander", "Terra-846", "Comic"}, "873" ={"Casa Bruce Banner (Realtà Jumper)", "Terra-873", "Comic"}, "886" ={"Starbrand: idol of billions", "Terra-886", "Comic"}, "888" ={"Terra-888", "Terra-888", "Comic"}, "889" ={"Pre-digital X-Men", "Terra-889", "Comic"}, "892" ={"Dottor Destino controlla la Terra Terra", "Terra-892", "Comic"}, "900" ={"Utopia", "Terra-900", "Comic"}, "902" ={"X-Punks", "Terra-902", "Comic"}, "904" ={"X-Men asgardiani", "Terra-904", "Comic"}, "905" ={"Il Professor X diventa il Fenomeno", "Terra-905", "Comic"}, "906" ={"Mar-Vell non muore", "Terra-906", "Comic"}, "907" ={"Reed Richards giustiziato", "Terra-907", "Comic"}, "908" ={"Tippit causa la III Guerra Mondiale", "Terra-908", "Comic"}, "909" ={"Scarlet Witch bruciata sul rogo", "Terra-909", "Comic"}, "912" ={"Fantastici Quattro: Silver Surfer", "Terra-912", "Comic"}, "913" ={"La seconda squadra degli X-Men non si è mai formata", "Terra-913", "Comic"}, "917" ={"[Five: Namor", "Terra-917", "Comic"}, ["919" ={"Brother Voodoo lega una Gemma dell'Infinito all'Occhio di Agamotto", "Terra-919", "Comic"}, "920" ={"Casa di Captain Commonwealth", "Terra-920", "Comic"}, "921" ={"Casa di Swordsman (Javert)", "Terra-921", "Comic"}, "924" ={"Casa di Calibur", "Terra-924", "Comic"}, "928" ={"Anno 2099", "Terra-928", "Comic"}, "929" ={"I Vendicatori combattono Galactus", "Terra-929", "Comic"}, "932" ={"Casa di Visione (Gatherers)", "Terra-932", "Comic"}, "934" ={"Daredevil salva Nuke", "Terra-934", "Comic"}, "938" ={"Destino diventa lo Stregone Supremo", "Terra-938", "Comic"}, "939" ={"Iron Man 2020 rimane bloccato nel Passato", "Terra-939", "Comic"}, "943" ={"Casa di Jocasta (Gatherers)", "Terra-943", "Comic"}, "944" ={"Realtà di Dark Raider", "Terra-944", "Comic"}, "947" ={"Laser Vivente commette un omicidio", "Terra-947", "Comic"}, "952" ={"Fantastic Four: Heralds", "Terra-952", "Comic"}, "956" ={"Gli X-Men di Sinistro", "Terra-956", "Comic"}, "957" ={"Sopravvive Blink di Generation X", "Terra-957", "Comic"}, "958" ={"Peter Parker inventa Spider-Man", "Terra-958", "Comic"}, "967" ={"Casa di Hyperstorm (Giorni di un Futuro Passato Divergente)", "Terra-967", "Comic"}, "969" ={"I Fantastici Quattro non si formano", "Terra-969", "Comic"}, "973" ={"Ghost Rider di Mefisto", "Terra-973", "Comic"}, "976" ={"SRA & Iniziativa hanno successo", "Terra-976", v}, "979" ={"Segreti Rrivelati", "Terra-979", "Comic"}, "982" ={"MC2", "Terra-982", "Comic"}, "983" ={"Gambit condannato", "Terra-983", "Comic"}, "985" ={"Carnage Cosmico", "Terra-985", "Comic"}, "987" ={"Colosso non diventa un X-Man]]", "Terra-987", "Comic"}, "989" ={"Liddleville", "Terra-989", "Comic"}, "991" ={"I Vichinghi si stabilizzano in America", "Terra-991", "Comic"}, "998" ={"Red Queen Rules", "Terra-998", "Comic"}, "999" ={"Casa della Special Legion of Machine Avengers Executive and Spider-Cat", "Terra-999", "Comic"}, "1000" ={"Praxis", "Terra-1000", "Comic"}, "1002" ={"Universo Rex", "Terra-1002", "Comic"}, "1003" ={"Professor's Secret Service", "Terra-1003", "Comic"}, "1004" ={"Last Man Standing", "Terra-1004", "Comic"}, "1005" ={"The Offspring", "Terra-1005", "Comic"}, "1006" ={"Bringing up Baby", "Terra-1006", "Comic"}, "1007" ={"Big X-Change", "Terra-1007", "Comic"}, "1008" ={"By the Maker", "Terra-1008", "Comic"}, "1009" ={"Realtà di Anna Raven", "Terra-1009", "Comic"}, "1010" ={"Project Cerebro-X", "Terra-1010", "Comic"}, "1011" ={"X-Sentinels", "Terra-1011", "Comic"}, "1012" ={"Back to School", "Terra-1012", "Comic"}, "1013" ={"Freedom Force", "Terra-1013", "Comic"}, "1014" ={"The Magnificent Seven", "Terra-1014", "Comic"}, "1015" ={"X is Enough", "Terra-1015", "Comic"}, "1016" ={"Destino Vs Namor", "Terra-1016", "Comic"}, "1017" ={"Most Wanted", "Terra-1017", "Comic"}, "1018" ={"Mutants, Mutants Everywhere!", "Terra-1018", "Comic"}, "1019" ={"Apocalypse Redux", "Terra-1019", "Comic"}, "1020" ={"Duty Calls", "Terra-1020", "Comic"}, "1021" ={"Interplanetary X-Men", "Terra-1021", "Comic"}, "1022" ={"Remnants", "Terra-1022", "Comic"}, "1023" ={"Happy Trails", "Terra-1023", "Comic"}, "1024" ={"War in the Savage Land", "Terra-1024", "Comic"}, "1025" ={"Rogue, P.I.", "Terra-1025", "Comic"}, "1026" ={"Exiles: Static Problematic", "Terra-1026", "Comic"}, "1027" ={"Goddess of Thunder", "Terra-1027", "Comic"}, "1028" ={"Assassins in Love?", "Terra-1028", "Comic"}, "1029" ={"Casa di Hulk (Jen Walters)", "Terra-1029", "Comic"}, "1030" ={"N.Y.X.F.", "Terra-1030", "Comic"}, "1031" ={"Reborn", "Terra-1031", "Comic"}, "1032" ={"Live From Pakistan", "Terra-1032", "Comic"}, "1033" ={"War to Come", "Terra-1033", "Comic"}, "1034" ={"X-Men X", "Terra-1034", "Comic"}, "1035" ={"The Last Family", "Terra-1035", "Comic"}, "1036" ={"Home to mutant-hunting merc Deadpool, and actress Erin Hasko", "Terra-1036", "Comic"}, "1037" ={"First Soldiers", "Terra-1037", "Comic"}, "1038" ={"Retro Men", "Terra-1038", "Comic"}, "1039" ={"Technarchy", "Terra-1039", "Comic"}, "1040" ={"Father of Man", "Terra-1040", "Comic"}, "1041" ={"Project Epsilon", "Terra-1041", "Comic"}, "1042" ={"Doop Forever", "Terra-1042", "Comic"}, "1043" ={"Brother(hood)'s Keeper", "Terra-1043", "Comic"}, "1044" ={"X-Men rEvolution", "Terra-1044", "Comic"}, "1045" ={"Daredevil becomes Female", "Terra-1045", "Comic"}, "1048" ={"Marvel's Spider-Man (videogioco)", "Terra-1048", "Game"}, "1058" ={"Isola del Dr. Killcraven", "Terra-1058", "Comic"}, "1059" ={"War Journal Entry 122312", "Terra-1059", "Comic"}, "1064" ={"L'Intelligencia prende il controllo della Terra", "Terra-1064", "Comic"}, "1078" ={"Black Widow: 123 Children", "Terra-1078", "Comic"}, "1081" ={"Casa di Morph (Realtà Jumper)", "Terra-1081", "Comic"}, "1082" ={"Casa di Mike Dillon", "Terra-1082", "Comic"}, "1089" ={"Spider-Man si tiene il simbionte", "Terra-1089", "Comic"}, "1090" ={"Mente dell'umanità di gruppo", "Terra-1090", "Comic"}, "1100" ={"Casa di T-Bird (Realtà Jumper)", "Terra-1100", "Comic"}, "1102" ={"Uatu uccide Galactus", "Terra-1102", "Comic"}, "1104" ={"Casa di Octavia Otto", "Terra-1104", "Comic"}, "1108" ={"Casa di Deadpool Kid", "Terra-1108", "Comic"}, "1112" ={"Malice uccide i Fantastici Quattro", "Terra-1112", "Comic"}, "1115" ={"Sue sposa Namor", "Terra-1115", "Comic"}, "1116" ={"Atlanterra", "Terra-1116", "Comic"}, "1119" ={"Casa di Panther", "Terra-1119", "Comic"}, "1120" ={"Thanos distrugge la Via Lattea", "Terra-1120", "Comic"}, "1121" ={"L'umanità polverizza lo Squadrone Supremo", "Terra-1121", "Comic"}, "1122" ={"Spider-Girl, figlia di Ben Reilly", "Terra-1122", "Comic"}, "1123" ={"President Richards: Brute", "Terra-1123", "Comic"}, "1124" ={"Satyrnin Rules", "Terra-1124", "Comic"}, "1136" ={"Universo Genesis", "Terra-1136", "Comic"}, "1137" ={"Insect Earthlings", "Terra-1137", "Comic"}, "1145" ={"Happy Pants Black Panther", "Terra-1145", "Comic"}, "1157" ={"Ben Grimm militare", "Terra-1157", "Comic"}, "1189" ={"Capitan Bretagna (Meggan)", "Terra-1189", "Comic"}, "1191" ={"Realtà di Bishop", "Terra-1191", "Comic"}, "1193" ={"Casa di Captain Marshall", "Terra-1193", "Comic"}, "1211" ={"Casa di Sydney Taine", "Terra-1211", "Comic"}, "1218" ={"Nostra Reality", "Terra-1218", "Comic"}, "1219" ={"Casa di Clyde Wyncham Jr.", "Terra-1219", "Comic"}, "1228" ={"Marvel Bullpen Fantastici Quattro", "Terra-1228", "Comic"}, "1237" ={"Banner ucciso da Sakaar", "Terra-1237", "Comic"}, "1241" ={"31° Secolo Primitivo", "Terra-1241", "Comic"}, "1282" ={"Casa di Captain Cymru", "Terra-1282", "Comic"}, "1287" ={"Casa di Strikeforce: Morituri & Maverick", "Terra-1287", "Comic"}, "1289" ={"Warlord World/Barsoom Terra", "Terra-1289", "Comic"}, "1292" ={"Ghost Rider distrutto", "Terra-1292", "Comic"}, "1294" ={"Kavita Rao non aiuta il nonmutato Bestia a risolvere il M-Day", "Terra-1294", "Comic"}, "1298" ={"Mutante X", "Terra-1298", "Comic"}, "1310" ={"Mondo di Doggie Dog World", "Terra-1310", "Comic"}, "1331" ={"Casa di Manifold alternativo", "Terra-1331", "Comic"}, "1347" ={"Dead Man Walking", "Terra-1347", "Comic"}, "1365" ={"Casa di Cigno Nero", "Terra-1365", "Comic"}, "1462" ={"Galactus consuma la Terra", "Terra-1462", "Comic"}, "1508" ={"Casa di Chevalier Bretagne", "Terra-1508", "Comic"}, "1519" ={"Impero Azteco Mondiale", "Terra-1519", "Comic"}, "1556" ={"Richards bandisce Fredd", "Terra-1556", "Comic"}, "1610" ={"Universo Ultimate", "Terra-1610", "Comic"}, "1611" ={"Age of Sentry", "Terra-1611", "Comic"}, "1629" ={"Henry Stanton: Core Continuum physician", "Terra-1629", "Comic"}, "1720" ={"Sue Storm è Madame Hydra", "Terra-1720", "Comic"}, "1735" ={"L'Atto di Registrazione Superumani ha susccesso", "Terra-1735", "Comic"}, "1745" ={"Il Sole distrugge la Terra", "Terra-1745", "Comic"}, "1771" ={"Ai Apaec viene ucciso da Karn", "Terra-1771", "Comic"}, "1812" ={"Napoleone conquista la Britannia", "Terra-1812", "Comic"}, "1815" ={"Ha successo l'Operazione Zero Tolleranza", "Terra-1815", "Comic"}, "1857" ={"Casa di Maasai Marion", "Terra-1857", "Comic"}, "1880" ={"Casa di James Howlett (Realtà Jumper)", "Terra-1880", "Comic"}, "1917" ={"Casa di Colosso (Realtà Jumper)", "Terra-1917", "Comic"}, "1946" ={"Deadpool: Adamantio e Artigli", "Terra-1946", "Comic"}, "1952" ={"Apocryphus", "Terra-1952", "Comic"}, "1983" ={"Morlun trucida gli Spider-Friends", "Terra-1983", "Comic"}, "1987" ={"She-Hulk rimane con i Fantastici Quattro", "Terra-1987", "Comic"}, "1991" ={"Geshem", "Terra-1991", "Comic"}, "2010" ={"Tutti gli Umani sono Vampiri", "Terra-2010", "Comic"}, "2012" ={"Galactus ucciso dal Consiglio di Reed Richards", "Terra-2012", "Comic"}, "2020" ={"Casa di Iron Man (Realtà Jumper)", "Terra-2020", "Comic"}, "2021" ={"Death of Fearsome Four", "Terra-2021", "Comic"}, "2022" ={"Once & Future Sub-Mariner", "Terra-2022", "Comic"}, "2023" ={"New Warriors: The Godsend", "Terra-2023", "Comic"}, "2030" ={"Callisto: Stregone Supremo", "Terra-2030", "Comic"}, "2042" ={"La Contro-Terra e la Terra collidono", "Terra-2042", "Comic"}, "2055" ={"Spiral Rules", "Terra-2055", "Comic"}, "2081" ={"Hulk: The End", "Terra-2081", "Comic"}, "2090" ={"Daredevil: Radar Detector", "Terra-2090", "Comic"}, "2098" ={"Terra-998 alternativa", "Terra-2098", "Comic"}, "2099" ={"Spider-Man Unlimited: Spider-Man 2099", "Terra-2099", "Game"}, "2109" ={"Casa di Sole Ardente (Mariko Yashida)", "Terra-2109", "Comic"}, "2107" ={"Casa di Ultimate Cable", "Terra-2107", "Comic"}, "2108" ={"Capitan America guida tutti gli eroi contro la Registrazione]]", "Terra-2108", "Comic"}, "2111" ={"Iron Man adopted a ward", "Terra-2111", "Comic"}, "2120" ={"Killraven alternativo", "Terra-2120", "Comic"}, "2122" ={"Mondo natio di Crusader X", "Terra-2122", "Comic"}, "2149" ={"Terra-Z (Zombiverso)", "Terra-2149", "Comic"}, "2182" ={"Realtà di Nocturne", "Terra-2182", "Comic"}, "2189" ={"Casa di Namora (Realtà Jumper)", "Terra-2189", "Comic"}, "2192" ={"Realtà governata da Teschio Rosso", "Terra-2192", "Comic"}, "2301" ={"Mangaverso", "Terra-2301", "Comic"}, "2318" ={"Exiles nelle Terre Selvagge", "Terra-2318", "Comic"}, "2319" ={"Mapmakers invade Tiano", "Terra-2319", "Comic"}, "2344" ={"Darren Cross sconfitto da Ant-Man (MCoC)", "Terra-2344", "Game"}, "2349" ={"Antonio Aggasiz ruba una stampante stampa carne", "Terra-2349", "Comic"}, "2419" ={"La Bestia Cyborg cerca una cura per il M-Day", "Terra-2419", "Comic"}, "2447" ={"Spider-Man: Life Story", "Terra-2447", "Comic"}, "2530" ={"Canada Nuked", "Terra-2530", "Comic"}, "2532" ={"X-Doctors", "Terra-2532", "Comic"}, "2600" ={"Giorni di un Futuro Passato: David Richards", "Terra-2600", "Comic"}, "2713" ={"Hulk vive in pace", "Terra-2713", "Comic"}, "2772" ={"Film d'animazione del 2007 di Dr. Strange", "Terra-2772", "Film"}, "2775" ={"Impero Ranshi", "Terra-2775", "Comic"}, "2803" ={"Ethera", "Terra-2803", "Comic"}, "2814" ={"Casa di Forge (Realtà Jumper)", "Terra-2814", "Comic"}, "2818" ={"Cyborg Spider-Man", "Terra-2818", "Comic"}, "2819" ={"Adame & Eva degli Arcani", "Terra-2819", "Comic"}, "2841" ={"Nuovi Fantastici Quattro (Ghost Rider, Hulk, Spider-Man, Wolverine)", "Terra-2841", "Comic"}, "2912" ={"I Runaways diventano i Giovani Vendicatori", "Terra-2912", "Comic"}, "2920" ={"Howard la Gallina", "Terra-2920", "Comic"}, "2937" ={"Il sacrificio di Hutch", "Terra-2937", "Comic"}, "2942" ={"Mondo Covata", "Terra-2942", "Comic"}, "2988" ={"Wolverine: Cavaliere di Apocalisse", "Terra-2988", "Comic"}, "2991" ={"Mondo scimmiesco di Franklin Richards", "Terra-2991", "Comic"}, "2992" ={"Marvel Knights 2099", "Terra-2992", "Comic"}, "3010" ={"Casa di Lady Deadpool", "Terra-3010", "Comic"}, "3015" ={"Terra-6799 alternativa", "Terra-3015", "Comic"}, "3031" ={"Casa di Kane (Realtà Jumper)", "Terra-3031", "Comic"}, "3062" ={"Casa di Firestar (Realtà Jumper)", "Terra-3062", "Comic"}, "3071" ={"Wolverine: Snikt", "Terra-3071", "Comic"}, "3100" ={"Gli X-Force muoiono controApocalisse", "Terra-3100", "Comic"}, "3109" ={"Gwen Stacy diventa Green Goblin", "Terra-3109", "Comic"}, "3112" ={"La Bestia si scontra a colpi di spari con Bishop mentre cerca una cura per il M-Day", "Terra-3112", "Comic"}, "3123" ={"Zia May diventa Spider-Ma'am", "Terra-3123", "Comic"}, "3131" ={"Marville", "Terra-3131", "Comic"}, "3145" ={"Irradiated Terra", "Terra-3145", "Comic"}, "3208" ={"Casa di Right Honourable Captain Winston Faneshaw-Sinclair", "Terra-3208", "Comic"}, "3290" ={"La Terra si arrende", "Terra-3290", "Comic"}, "3459" ={"Mjolnir trovato su un treno", "Terra-3459", "Comic"}, "3470" ={"Casa di Heather McDaniel Sasquatch (Realtà Jumper)", "Terra-3470", "Comic"}, "3488" ={"Ultimate Avengers: Il Film", "Terra-3488", "Film"}, "3490" ={"Casa di Iron Woman (Natasha Stark)", "Terra-3490", "Comic"}, "3492" ={"Howard il Piccione", "Terra-3492", "Comic"}, "3514" ={"La Milizia canadese per un paese senza supereroi", "Terra-3514", "Comic"}, "3515" ={"Thor: Il Regnante", "Terra-3515", "Comic"}, "3752" ={"Pianeta Mostro", "Terra-3752", "Comic"}, "3814" ={"24° secolo alternativo", "Terra-3814", "Comic"}, "3839" ={"Batman e Capitan America nella II Guerra Mondiale", "Terra-3839", "Comic"}, "3873" ={"La Fine dei Giorni", "Terra-3873", "Comic"}, "3913" ={"Captain Britain uccide un poliziotto", "Terra-3913", "Comic"}, "3919" ={"Hulk: Perso nel Tempo", "Terra-3919", "Comic"}, "3926" ={"Futuro alternativo di Space Patrol", "Terra-3926", "Comic"}, "3931" ={"Vendicatori vampiri", "Terra-3931", "Comic"}, "3933" ={"The Bladeless Sword", "Terra-3933", "Comic"}, "3944" ={"Futuro alternativo di Dan Hastings", "Terra-3944", "Comic"}, "3971" ={"Daredevil discepolo del Dr. Strange", "Terra-3971", "Comic"}, "3982" ={"Anno 2038", "Terra-3982", "Comic"}, "4011" ={"Wolverine: The End", "Terra-4011", "Comic"}, "4023" ={"Casa di Re Hyperion", "Terra-4023", "Comic"}, "4032" ={"Anno 2000 alternativo", "Terra-4032", "Comic"}, "4040" ={"Terra distrutta dalla II Guerra Mondiale", "Terra-4040", "Comic"}, "4080" ={"Hulk: Barbarian", "Terra-4080", "Comic"}, "4096" ={"Pirati Spaziali del 2300", "Terra-4096", "Comic"}, "4100" ={"Casa di Centurion Britannus", "Terra-4100", "Comic"}, "4103" ={"Casa di Captain Colonies", "Terra-4103", "Comic"}, "4162" ={"Pianeta Vivente", "Terra-4162", "Comic"}, "4210" ={"Casa di Magik (Realtà Jumper)", "Terra-4210", "Comic"}, "4263" ={"Anno 3050, Hitler rivive", "Terra-4263", "Comic"}, "4280" ={"Reed Richards conduce i Celestiali al Concilio di Reeds", "Terra-4280", "Comic"}, "4287" ={"F.R.A.N.K.L.I.N. visitato brevemente", "Terra-4287", "Comic"}, "4321" ={"La Fine dell'Universo Marvel", "Terra-4321", "Comic"}, "4392" ={"Wolverine sposa Mariko", "Terra-4392", "Comic"}, "4400" ={"Comics:X-Men Deluxe 124Gli eroi vengono eliminati da Hyperion", "Terra-4400", "Comic"}, "4489" ={"Seeker 3000", "Terra-4489", "Comic"}, "4542" ={"Imperatore Hudson", "Terra-4542", "Comic"}, "4732" ={"Casa di Ms. Marvel (Realtà Jumper)", "Terra-4732", "Comic"}, "4811" ={"Casa di Madame Sussex", "Terra-4811", "Comic"}, "4871" ={"Minacciata dallo squarcio mondiale degli Skrull", "Terra-4871", "Comic"}, "4872" ={"Distrutta da Merlino", "Terra-4872", "Comic"}, "4873" ={"Minacciata dallo squarcio mondiale degli Skrull", "Terra-4873", "Comic"}, "4904" ={"Casa del Major Commonwealth", "Terra-4904", "Comic"}, "4935" ={"Terra-Askani", "Terra-4935", "Comic"}, "4972" ={"The Accurate Assassin", "Terra-4972", "Comic"}, "5012" ={"Casa di Iron Maniac", "Terra-5012", "Comic"}, "5013" ={"Cable fallisce il salvataggio della X-Force da Skornn", "Terra-5013", "Comic"}, "5014" ={"Domino come Stryfe", "Terra-5014", "Comic"}, "5019" ={"I robot macellano gli eroi", "Terra-5019", "Comic"}, "5021" ={"Casa di Deadpool (Reality Jumper)", "Terra-5021", "Comic"}, "5106" ={"Mondo futuristico alternativo", "Terra-5106", "Comic"}, "5113" ={"Dormammuverso", "Terra-5113", "Comic"}, "5127" ={"Casa della House of Fallon", "Terra-5127", "Comic"}, "5200" ={"Conquistata dal Dr. Destino", "Terra-5200", "Comic"}, "5202" ={"L'Arcano viene ucciso dal Concilio dei Reed", "Terra-5202", "Comic"}, "5211" ={"Casa di Albert & Elsie Dee (Realtà Jumpers)", "Terra-5211", "Comic"}, "5306" ={"Joseph Stalin è un Vampiro", "Terra-5306", "Comic"}, "5309" ={"Guardiani della Galassia alternativi", "Terra-5309", "Comic"}, "5311" ={"Il mondo fatato di Kitty", "Terra-5311", "Comic"}, "5391" ={"Sentinelle spaziali del 2075]]", "Terra-5391", "Comic"}, "5421" ={"Ultron-10A distrugge tutti gli eroi", "Terra-5421", "Comic"}, "5423" ={"Casa di Big M", "Terra-5423", "Comic"}, "5464" ={"Servizio Interplanetario Segreto", "Terra-5464", "Comic"}, "5511" ={"Casa di Mercian Marsh'al", "Terra-5511", "Comic"}, "5521" ={"Fenice stermina gli Skrull", "Terra-5521", "Comic"}, "5555" ={"Anno 8162", "Terra-5555", "Comic"}, "5556" ={"Merlino ed Artù intrappolati nel Catavolcus", "Terra-5556", "Comic"}, "5560" ={"La Terra è la palude dell'Uomo-Cosa", "Terra-5560", "Comic"}, "5582" ={"Marvel Boy, Agente dello S.H.I.E.L.D.", "Terra-5582", "Comic"}, "5631" ={"Marvel Age Power Pack", "Terra-5631", "Comic"}, "5682" ={"Casa di Captain Lionheart", "Terra-5682", "Comic"}, "5692" ={"Invasione Skrull", "Terra-5692", "Comic"}, "5700" ={"Days of Future Now", "Terra-5700", "Comic"}, "5701" ={"Un'Era di Apocalisse", "Terra-5701", "Comic"}, "5709" ={"Trashi-verse", "Terra-5709", "Comic"}, "5718" ={"Nazisti geneticamente modificati", "Terra-5718", "Comic"}, "5724" ={"Nick Fury: Agente dello S.H.I.E.L.D. film televisivo]]", "Terra-5724", "Movie"}, "5764" ={"Casa di Goggled Hyperion", "Terra-5764", "Comic"}, "5901" ={"Hulk: Distruzione", "Terra-5901", "Comic"}, "5905" ={"Casa di Anglo-Simian", "Terra-5905", "Comic"}, "5953" ={"La Cosa dal Pianeta X", "Terra-5953", "Comic"}, "6001" ={"La caduta degli Hulk", "Terra-6001", "Comic"}, "6023" ={"Il Giudizio del Tempo", "Terra-6023", "Comic"}, "6025" ={"Chronok distrugge gli eroi", "Terra-6025", "Comic"}, "6034" ={"Anno 12425", "Terra-6034", "Comic"}, "6077" ={"La Cosa nell'Antica Grecia", "Terra-6077", "Comic"}, "6078" ={"May Parker muore, Ben vive", "Terra-6078", "Comic"}, "6091" ={"La Cabala e gli Oscuri Vendicatori vengono distrutti da Dr. Destino", "Terra-6091", "Comic"}, "6095" ={"Consumata da uno sciame di insetti alieni", "Terra-6095", "Comic"}, "6109" ={"Marvel: Ultimate Alliance", "Terra-6109", "Game"}, "6111" ={"Incubo di Spider-Man in una pigionia senza fine", "Terra-6111", "Comic"}, "6120" ={"Camelot vittima di Makluans", "Terra-6120", "Comic"}, "6121" ={"Stan Lee e il Blob sono compagni di stanza", "Terra-6121", "Comic"}, "6124" ={"X-Factor rigenera i mutanti", "Terra-6124", "Comic"}, "6141" ={"Shadow King uccide gli eroi possedendo Xavier", "Terra-6141", "Comic"}, "6175" ={"Lo-Karr minaccia il pianeta, ne consegue la pace]]", "Terra-6175", "Comic"}, "6195" ={"Zombiverso divergente", "Terra-6195", "Comic"}, "6212" ={"Quinta Dimensione", "Terra-6212", "Comic"}, "6215" ={"Lega dei Perdenti", "Terra-6215", "Comic"}, "6216" ={"Circa 100 anni nel futuro", "Terra-6216", "Comic"}, "6232" ={"La Guerra Finale", "Terra-6232", "Comic"}, "6297" ={"Casa di Artur Zarrko", "Terra-6297", "Comic"}, "6309" ={"Home to Skrull Lord", "Terra-6309", "Comic"}, "6311" ={"Guerra Nucleare con colonia lunare", "Terra-6311", "Comic"}, "6315" ={"Cada di Samurai Saxonai", "Terra-6315", "Comic"}, "6375" ={"Spider-Man 2099 entra negli Exiles", "Terra-6375", "Comic"}, "6381" ={"Daredevil scappa via", "Terra-6381", "Comic"}, "6451" ={"Confronto con Vanna Smith", "Terra-6451", "Comic"}, "6466" ={"Casa del Sindaco Deadpool", "Terra-6466", "Comic"}, "6513" ={"Franklin Richards: SFiglio di un Genio", "Terra-6513", "Comic"}, "6590" ={"La Fantastica Torcia", "Terra-6590", "Comic"}, "6606" ={"Casa di Chieftain Justice", "Terra-6606", "Comic"}, "6674" ={'"00-66-74" Collasso Post Urbano', "Terra-6674", "Comic"}, "6676" ={"Arrkham", "Terra-6676", "Comic"}, "6706" ={"Casa di Remy (Realtà Jumper)", "Terra-6706", "Comic"}, "6716" ={"Fantastici Quattro: Una Morte in Famiglia", "Terra-6716", "Comic"}, "6730" ={"Sue ritarda il volo spaziale", "Terra-6730", "Comic"}, "6799" ={"Cartone Animato di Spider-Man 1967", "Terra-6799", "TV"}, "6871" ={"Captain America: The Great Gold Steal", "Terra-6871", "Comic"}, "6905" ={"Terra Massa Oscura", "Terra-6905", "Comic"}, "6943" ={"L'umanità si evolve in mutati", "Terra-6943", "Comic"}, "6950" ={"Starhawk del 22° Secolo (Mark Wilde)", "Terra-6950", "Comic"}, "6966" ={"Signore supremo di Dakkam del 45° Secolo", "Terra-6966", "Comic"}, "6993" ={"Casa di Centurianous Britanicosarus", "Terra-6993", "Comic"}, "7031" ={'Realtà di Carol Danvers book, "Binary"', "Terra-7031", "Comic"}, "7041" ={"Spider-Man J manga", "Terra-7041", "Comic"}, "7044" ={"Variante Terra Spider-Ham Zombie", "Terra-7044", "Comic"}, "7082" ={"Spider-Man Fairy Tales: Anansi", "Terra-7082", "Comic"}, "7085" ={"Marvel Werewolves", "Terra-7085", "Comic"}, "7110" ={"Intravista da Monica Rambeau via Forbush Man", "Terra-7110", "Comic"}, "7111" ={"Intravista da Machine Man via Forbush Man", "Terra-7111", "Comic"}, "7112" ={"Intravista da Capitan via Forbush Man", "Terra-7112", "Comic"}, "7113" ={"Intravista da Elsa Bloodstone via Forbush Man", "Terra-7113", "Comic"}, "7116" ={"Captain America vincolato a soldato", "Terra-7116", "Comic"}, "7121" ={"Hulk muore salvando Caiera", "Terra-7121", "Comic"}, "7122" ={"Land of the Spider-Clan", "Terra-7122", "Comic"}, "7123" ={"Casa di Lord Goldstar of the Corps", "Terra-7123", "Comic"}, "7124" ={"Realtà governata da Magneto]]", "Terra-7124", "Comic"}, "7140" ={"Peter e MJ per sempre felici e contenti", "Terra-7140", "Comic"}, "7144" ={"Gli Inumani si rifiutano di aiutare a trovare una cura per il M-Day", "Terra-7144", "Comic"}, "7153" ={"Vanora distrugge Madrox & Layla Miller al loro matrimonio", "Terra-7153", "Comic"}, "7161" ={"Peter Parker: Designer di videogames per Computer", "Terra-7161", "Comic"}, "7187" ={"Fantastic Four: Mythos", "Terra-7187", "Comic"}, "7190" ={"Lo Sconosciuto", "Terra-7190", "Comic"}, "7192" ={"Warbird ignora una chiamata", "Terra-7192", "Comic"}, "7194" ={"Dracula conquista New York", "Terra-7194", "Comic"}, "7207" ={"Noir", "Terra-7207", "Comic"}, "7215" ={"Blackworld", "Terra-7215", "Comic"}, "7305" ={"Casa di Will of the People", "Terra-7305", "Comic"}, "7231" ={"Spider-Ham è alla ricerca dei suoi baloon", "Terra-7231", "Comic"}, "7316" ={"Accecato dalla Luce", "Terra-7316", "Comic"}, "7328" ={"The more things stay the same", "Terra-7328", "Comic"}, "7382" ={"Il Parassita", "Terra-7382", "Comic"}, "7409" ={"Fuorilegge dello S.H.I.E.L.D.", "Terra-7409", "Comic"}, "7412" ={"Machus e Femizonia si fondono", "Terra-7412", "Comic"}, "7475" ={"Dominio dei supereroi", "Terra-7475", "Comic"}, "7481" ={"Pianeta delle Scimmie", "Terra-7481", "Comic"}, "7484" ={"Casa di Deathlok il Demolitore", "Terra-7484", "Comic"}, "7490" ={"La Cosa nativa curata dalla controparte di Terra-616", "Terra-7490", "Comic"}, "7511" ={"America frammentata", "Terra-7511", "Comic"}, "7528" ={"Casa della Chiesa Universale della Verità", "Terra-7528", "Comic"}, "7580" ={"Conquistata da Albion", "Terra-7580", "Comic"}, "7592" ={"Anno 2311", "Terra-7592", "Comic"}, "7613" ={"50° Secolo, conquistato da Zarrko", "Terra-7613", "Comic"}, "7614" ={"Casa di Wayfinder, Sword in the Star", "Terra-7614", "Comic"}, "7635" ={"50° Secolo, Zarrko & Thor prevengono la creazione di un tornado temporale", "Terra-7635", "Comic"}, "7642" ={"Crossoververso", "Terra-7642", "Comic"}, "7643" ={"20|Futuro alternativo Marvel Premiere]", "Terra-7643", "Comic"}, "7711" ={"Film in tecno-Art di Bereet", "Terra-7711", "Comic"}, "7712" ={"I Fantastici Quattro hanno poteri diversi", "Terra-7712", "Comic"}, "7736" ={"Spider-Man resuscita Gwen Stacy", "Terra-7736", "Comic"}, "7745" ={"Comicsville anno 2040", "Terra-7745", "Comic"}, "7794" ={"Slaymaster uccide Bestia Braddock", "Terra-7794", "Comic"}, "7812" ={"Rick Jones diventa Hulk", "Terra-7812", "Comic"}, "7830" ={"Blastaar: Re della Zona Negativa", "Terra-7830", "Comic"}, "7831" ={"Daemos uccide Spider-Man ed alcuni Beastials", "Terra-7831", "Comic"}, "7840" ={"Un ragno morso da un uomo radioattivo", "Terra-7840", "Comic"}, "7848" ={"Tutti sanno che Daredevil è cieco", "Terra-7848", "Comic"}, "7888" ={"Terra-Moebius", "Terra-7888", "Comic"}, "7901" ={"Kang e Cap sono Agenti dell'Atlas", "Terra-7901", "Comic"}, "7910" ={"Ghost Rider diventa malvagio", "Terra-7910", "Comic"}, "7918" ={"Nick Fury combatte la Seconda Guerra Mondiale nello spazio", "Terra-7918", "Comic"}, "7931" ={"i Vampiri si oppongono a Shrike", "Terra-7931", "Comic"}, "7940" ={"La Cosa uccide Teschio Rosso", "Terra-7940", "Comic"}, "7930" ={"Izumi Spider-Man", "Terra-7930", "Comic"}, "7958" ={"Crossfire fa il lavaggio del cervello ai Fantastici Quattro", "Terra-7958", "Comic"}, "7964" ={"X-Men Legends", "Terra-7964", "Game"}, "8009" ={"Il mondo non è mai stato invaso dai Machans", "Terra-8009", "Comic"}, "8013" ={"Magneto fonda gli X-Men", "Terra-8013", "Comic"}, "8020" ={"Gabriel Summers diventa la Fenice", "Terra-8020", "Comic"}, "8038" ={"Fenice massacra tutti i mutanti", "Terra-8038", "Comic"}, "8041" ={"Phalanx conquista la Terra", "Terra-8041", "Comic"}, "8096" ={"Wolverine e gli X-Men & Vendicatori: EMH!", "Terra-8096", "TV"}, "8101" ={"Scimmiaverso", "Terra-8101", "Comic"}, "8107" ={"Serie animata di Spider-Man e Hulk del 1981", "Terra-8107", "TV"}, "8110" ={"I Vendicatori si ritirano", "Terra-8110", "Comic"}, "8116" ={"Casa di Dreadstar", "Terra-8116", "Comic"}, "8121" ={"Casa di Spider-Ma'am", "Terra-8121", "Comic"}, "8130" ={"Ted Sallis mantiene la mente dell'Uomo-Cosa", "Terra-8130", "Comic"}, "8149" ={"Realtà di Polaris", "Terra-8149", "Comic"}, "8158" ={"Casa di Z'nox", "Terra-8158", "Comic"}, "8180" ={"Ghost Rider e Johnny Blaze sono due identità separate", "Terra-8180", "Comic"}, "8181" ={"Daredevil: agente dello S.H.I.E.L.D.", "Terra-8181", "Comic"}, "8206" ={"Adam II conquista la Terra", "Terra-8206", "Comic"}, "8207" ={"Dazzler: Araldo di Galactus", "Terra-8207", "Comic"}, "8208" ={"Profeta anno 2160", "Terra-8208", "Comic"}, "8212" ={"Reed Richards gruppo di razzi", "Terra-8212", "Comic"}, "8222" ={"La Cosa diventa una minaccia", "Terra-8222", "Comic"}, "8234" ={"Tutti i Vendicatori rimangono con il team", "Terra-8234", "Comic"}, "8280" ={"X-Men intrappolati nel limbo", "Terra-8280", "Comic"}, "8310" ={"Namor salva Atlantide", "Terra-8310", "Comic"}, "8311" ={"Terra Larvale", "Terra-8311", "Comic"}, "8312" ={"Sue muore durante il parto", "Terra-8312", "Comic"}, "8313" ={"Era iboriana del Re Konar", "Terra-8313", "Comic"}, "8320" ={"Bestia continua a mutare", "Terra-8320", "Comic"}, "8321" ={"La Cosa continua a mutare", "Terra-8321", "Comic"}, "8325" ={"Pianeta Bollywood", "Terra-8325", "Comic"}, "8327" ={"Silver Surfer perde i suoi poteri cosmici", "Terra-8327", "Comic"}, "8336" ={"Son of Santa", "Terra-8336", "Comic"}, "8337" ={"Easter Hare", "Terra-8337", "Comic"}, "8342" ={"Capitan America invecchiato combatte Teschio Rosso", "Terra-8342", "Comic"}, "8351" ={"Spider-Man & Wolverine sconfiggono un gruppo di terroristi", "Terra-8351", "Comic"}, "8377" ={"Stringerverse", "Terra-8377", "Comic"}, "8386" ={"Terra del 41° secolo devastata dalla guerra", "Terra-8386", "Comic"}, "8394" ={"La Terra viene distrutta da Kamado", "Terra-8394", "Comic"}, "8396" ={"Casa di Venger", "Terra-8396", "Comic"}, "8406" ={"Casa di Maid Britannia", "Terra-8406", "Comic"}, "8408" ={"Ben Parker vive", "Terra-8408", "Comic"}, "8410" ={"Anno 2020", "Terra-8410", "Comic"}, "8413" ={"Casa di Gotowar Konanegg", "Terra-8413", "Comic"}, "8417" ={"May Parker diventa Golden Oldie: Araldo di Galactus", "Terra-8417", "Comic"}, "8436" ={"L'ultima storia di Galactus", "Terra-8436", "Comic"}, "8441" ={"Registrazione di suoerumani in tutto il mondo", "Terra-8441", "Comic"}, "8454" ={"Death's Head vive", "Terra-8454", "Comic"}, "8459" ={"Jill lo Squartatore commette omicidi alla Whitechapel", "Terra-8459", "Comic"}, "8499" ={"Kang cancella i Vendicatori", "Terra-8499", "Comic"}, "8501" ={"Robert Drake non è mai nato", "Terra-8501", "Comic"}, "8503" ={"Immortus contrasta Kang", "Terra-8503", "Comic"}, "8510" ={"I nuovi mutanti rimangono schiavi di Karma/Farouk", "Terra-8510", "Comic"}, "8545" ={"Il virus Legacy si fonde con Warlock", "Terra-8545", "Comic"}, "8466" ={"Fantastici Quattro: Speciale 20° Anniversario", "Terra-8466", "Comic"}, "8591" ={"Deformazione di Kulan Gath", "Terra-8591", "Comic"}, "8610" ={"Victor von Doom diventa un eroe in armatura", "Terra-8610", "Comic"}, "8642" ={"Kochmayer, Santa Claus", "Terra-8642", "Comic"}, "8648" ={"Soldier by Day", "Terra-8648", "Comic"}, "8649" ={"Gli Exiles uccidono Jean Grey", "Terra-8649", "Comic"}, "8657" ={"Altra Terra divergente", "Terra-8657", "Comic"}, "8666" ={"America the Beautiful", "Terra-8666", "Comic"}, "8710" ={"Thor Passato e Futuro", "Terra-8710", "Comic"}, "8720" ={"Giorni di un Futuro Passato alternativo", "Terra-8720", "Comic"}, "8734" ={"Infilare nuove scarpe", "Terra-8734", "Comic"}, "8748" ={"Dr. Strange: Hai Dannatamente Ragione", "Terra-8748", "Comic"}, "8753" ={"Moon Knight: The legacy", "Terra-8753", "Comic"}, "8763" ={"Machus rimane fuso", "Terra-8763", "Comic"}, "8765" ={"Capitale del IV Impero Kree", "Terra-8765", "Comic"}, "8772" ={"L'ultima speranza dell'umanità", "Terra-8772", "Comic"}, "8799" ={"Deathlok: Chi sono io?", "Terra-8799", "Comic"}, "8810" ={"Time Bubble", "Terra-8810", "Comic"}, "8812" ={"Morte su due piedi", "Terra-8812", "Comic"}, "8823" ={"Casa della Witch]]", "Terra-8823", "Comic"}, "8834" ={"Casa di Last Knight]]", "Terra-8834", "Comic"}, "8861" ={"Iron Man schiavizzato da Chen Lu", "Terra-8861", "Comic"}, "8901" ={"Il Consiglio interdimensionale i Reed forma la Farm", "Terra-8901", "Comic"}, "8908" ={"Nth Man, the Ultimate Ninja", "Terra-8908", "Comic"}, "8909" ={"Steve Rogers rifiuta di rinunciare ad essere Capitan America]]", "Terra-8909", "Comic"}, "8910" ={"Lotta costante all'Uomo Impossibile", "Terra-8910", "Comic"}, "8912" ={"Anno 2093", "Terra-8912", "Comic"}, "8919" ={"Animal-men", "Terra-8919", "Comic"}, "8921" ={"Knorda cerca la Golden Apple", "Terra-8921", "Comic"}, "8926" ={"London è una Universal Monster Movie", "Terra-8926", "Comic"}, "8951" ={"Un'era mai sognata", "Terra-8951", "Comic"}, "8982" ={"Daredevil uccide Kingpin", "Terra-8982", "Comic"}, "9002" ={"Lincoln non viene ucciso da Booth", "Terra-9002", "Comic"}, "9006" ={"Casa di Lady London", "Terra-9006", "Comic"}, "9007" ={"Kennedy non viene ucciso sa Oswald", "Terra-9007", "Comic"}, "9008" ={"Napoleone conquista la Russia", "Terra-9008", "Comic"}, "9009" ={"Kraven uccide Spider-Man]]", "Terra-9009", "Comic"}, "9010" ={"Demon Sun", "Terra-9010", "Comic"}, "9011" ={"I Fantastici Quattro combattono Destino prima di ottenere i loro poteri", "Terra-9011", "Comic"}, "9012" ={"Cintura Nera parla nel sonno", "Terra-9012", "Comic"}, "9013" ={"La Cosa continua a mutare", "Terra-9013", "Comic"}, "9014" ={"Il Ragnarok va sulla Terra", "Terra-9014", "Comic"}, "9019" ={"Jamie Braddock uccide Brian", "Terra-9019", "Comic"}, "9021" ={"'No More Powers'", "Terra-9021", "Comic"}, "9031" ={"Infiammati Fantastici Quattro", "Terra-9031", "Comic"}, "9032" ={"Allungabili Fantastici Quattro", "Terra-9032", "Comic"}, "9033" ={"Mostruosi Fantastici Quattro", "Terra-9033", "Comic"}, "9034" ={"Invisibili Fantastici Quattro", "Terra-9034", "Comic"}, "9047" ={"Casa di Cookies & Milk", "Terra-9047", "Comic"}, "9051" ={"Hulk muore a K'ai", "Terra-9051", "Comic"}, "9055" ={"Casa di Ken Proudstar", "Terra-9055", "Comic"}, "9061" ={"Stalin Robot", "Terra-9061", "Comic"}, "9075" ={"Noriega-verse", "Terra-9075", "Comic"}, "9078" ={"Casa di Edi-Tor, Elfthu, F'rahsti", "Terra-9078", "Comic"}, "9090" ={"Swordsman (Jacques Duquesne) eroe", "Terra-9090", "Comic"}, "9091" ={"Stark ucciso da Shrapnel", "Terra-9091", "Comic"}, "9092" ={"La morte di Wonder Man uccide i Vendicatori", "Terra-9092", "Comic"}, "9093" ={"Janet van Dyne uccisa da delle creature del Kosmo", "Terra-9093", "Comic"}, "9094" ={"Maria Troyvana Pym seduta sulla sua lastra dell'obitorio", "Terra-9094", "Comic"}, "9095" ={"I genitori di Captain America (John Walker) vivono", "Terra-9095", "Comic"}, "9105" ={"Per Sempre Ieri", "Terra-9105", "Comic"}, "9108" ={"Casa dell'ufficiale Saxon", "Terra-9108", "Comic"}, "9111" ={"Casa di Sister Gaia", "Terra-9111", "Comic"}, "9112" ={"La Fenice non muore", "Terra-9112", "Comic"}, "9119" ={"Iron Man: La Fine", "Terra-9119", "Comic"}, "9134" ={"Mr. Spector & Ivory", "Terra-9134", "Comic"}, "9140" ={"Punisher uccide Wolverine-Signore dei Vampiri", "Terra-9140", "Comic"}, "9142" ={"Il Professor Bestia visita le Guthries", "Terra-9142", "Comic"}, "9151" ={"Set conquista l'universo", "Terra-9151", "Comic"}, "9192" ={"D.N.A.X.", "Terra-9192", "Comic"}, "9200" ={"Futuro Imperfetto", "Terra-9200", "Comic"}, "9201" ={"Casa di Magdalene", "Terra-9201", "Comic"}, "9202" ={"Tony Stark: Magnate delle lavanderie a gettoni", "Terra-9202", "Comic"}, "9204" ={"Home to Butcher Britain", "Terra-9204", "Comic"}, "9208" ={"Techno-War", "Terra-9208", "Comic"}, "9209" ={"Dark Moon difende Skyline City", "Terra-9209", "Comic"}, "9212" ={"Gli Exiles fermano una rapina in banca e si prendono una vacanza", "Terra-9212", "Comic"}, "9218" ={"Casa di Agamemnon, Drachiss", "Terra-9218", "Comic"}, "9230" ={"Tony Stark assassinato da Tom Foster", "Terra-9230", "Comic"}, "9246" ={"Casadi Pookie Pendragon", "Terra-9246", "Comic"}, "9250" ={"Wolverine-Signore dei Vampiri uccide Punisher", "Terra-9250", "Comic"}, "9251" ={"Mermaid Moon Maid slain", "Terra-9251", "Comic"}, "9260" ={"Thor: Thrall of Seth", "Terra-9260", "Comic"}, "9261" ={"Londinium", "Terra-9261", "Comic"}, "9272" ={"Mega-Mall dell'anno 2191", "Terra-9272", "Comic"}, "9289" ={"Capitan Marvel e Rogue vengono scambiate", "Terra-9289", "Comic"}, "9290" ={"I Fantastici Quattro guidati da Keith Richards", "Terra-9290", "Comic"}, "9291" ={"Wolverine: Worst there is", "Terra-9291", "Comic"}, "9309" ={"Casa di Thanatos", "Terra-9309", "Comic"}, "9324" ={"Casa del Gran Maestro simile a Ravonna", "Terra-9324", "Comic"}, "9339" ={"Irth", "Terra-9339", "Comic"}, "9356" ={"Casa di Man-Elephant, She-Hulk", "Terra-9356", "Comic"}, "9390" ={"Rick Jones rimane Hulk", "Terra-9390", "Comic"}, "9391" ={"Spider-Man uccide Lizard", "Terra-9391", "Comic"}, "9411" ={"Marvel Panini UK comics", "Terra-9411", "Comic"}, "9413" ={"Anno 2159, Pattuglia del Sentiero della Giustizia", "Terra-9413", "Comic"}, "9418" ={"Hardliners sconfigge gli Alpha Flight", "Terra-9418", "Comic"}, "9421" ={"Bestia e Forge usano la tecnologia arcana", "Terra-9421", "Comic"}, "9442" ={"Nova 0:0", "Terra-9442", "Comic"}, "9445" ={"I Badoon fanno progressi scientifici", "Terra-9445", "Comic"}, "9470" ={"Il Laser Vivente salva le Stark Enterprises", "Terra-9470", "Comic"}, "9471" ={"Il Laser Vivente lavora per Stark nello spazio", "Terra-9471", "Comic"}, "9485" ={"Kyle Grobe diventa avvento nel 2092", "Terra-9485", "Comic"}, "9500" ={"Spider-Man nel 2211", "Terra-9500", "Comic"}, "9502" ={"Silver Surfer non tradisce Galactus]]", "Terra-9502", "Comic"}, "9507" ={"I Guardiani della Galassia prevengono l'invasione dei Martian Master]]", "Terra-9507", "Comic"}, "9510" ={"Fantastici Quattro uccisi da De'lila", "Terra-9510", "Comic"}, "9511" ={"L'ultima storia dei Vendicatori", "Terra-9511", "Comic"}, "9512" ={"La Cosa uccide Maestro", "Terra-9512", "Comic"}, "9528" ={"Mondo inquinato dai cyborg", "Terra-9528", "Comic"}, "9532" ={"Terra-A divergente", "Terra-9532", "Comic"}, "9561" ={"Casa di Nocturne (Graham Poldark)", "Terra-9561", "Comic"}, "9575" ={"Casa della Red Queen", "Terra-9575", "Comic"}, "9576" ={"Spider-Man uccide il Burglar", "Terra-9576", "Comic"}, "9586" ={"Casa di Friar Albion", "Terra-9586", "Comic"}, "9590" ={"Tempesta diventa la Fenice", "Terra-9590", "Comic"}, "9591" ={"Ruins", "Terra-9591", "Comic"}, "9601" ={"Age of Apocalypse vs. Galactus", "Terra-9601", "Comic"}, "9602" ={"Universo tascabile Amalgam", "Terra-9602", "Comic"}, "9610" ={"Galactus assomiglia a una medusa", "Terra-9610", "Comic"}, "9611" ={"Il Teschio Rosso si potenzia col Siero del Super Soldato", "Terra-9611", "Comic"}, "9612" ={"Josh scopre una Sentinella", "Terra-9612", "Comic"}, "9620" ={"Giorni di un Futuro Prossimo", "Terra-9620", "Comic"}, "9640" ={"Iron Man è molto più robotico", "Terra-9640", "Comic"}, "9655" ={"Csaa del Timeslip Daredevil", "Terra-9655", "Comic"}, "9666" ={"Il corpo di Destino sfregiato", "Terra-9666", "Comic"}, "9670" ={"Sabretooth uccide gli X-Men", "Terra-9670", "Comic"}, "9684" ={"Shard: cacciatore mutante", "Terra-9684", "Comic"}, "9691" ={"Creatura energetica benevola", "Terra-9691", "Comic"}, "9711" ={"Matt Murdock: boxer", "Terra-9711", "Comic"}, "9712" ={"Deadpool-616 viaggia indietro nel tempo e convince Jack Hammer a diventare Weasel", "Terra-9712", "Comic"}, "9722" ={"Hulk prende il sopravvento di Dystopia", "Terra-9722", "Comic"}, "9732" ={"Timeslip: Uomo Molecola]]", "Terra-9732", "Comic"}, "9790" ={"Xavier dirigente vendite", "Terra-9790", "Comic"}, "9791" ={"Wolverine con scheletro di polistirolo", "Terra-9791", "Comic"}, "9792" ={"Peter Parker viene morso da una pecora radioattiva", "Terra-9792", "Comic"}, "9793" ={"Wolverine e Sabretooth sono migliori amici", "Terra-9793", "Comic"}, "9796" ={"Il Fenomeno uccide gli X-Men", "Terra-9796", "Comic"}, "9801" ={"Fantastici Frank Richards", "Terra-9801", "Comic"}, "9806" ={"Gli X-Men distruggono la Terra", "Terra-9806", "Comic"}, "9809" ={"Caledonia", "Terra-9809", "Comic"}, "9810" ={"Iron Man: Stregone Supremo", "Terra-9810", "Comic"}, "9811" ={"Secret Wars 25 annni dopo", "Terra-9811", "Comic"}, "9812" ={"Vendicatori Battaglione Galattico", "Terra-9812", "Comic"}, "9815" ={"Il capo degli umanoidi assassina le autorità", "Terra-9815", "Comic"}, "9828" ={"Betty Banner muore avvelenata dalle radiazioni", "Terra-9828", "Comic"}, "9845" ={"Jack lo Squartatore seduce donne con uva e tour di Londra", "Terra-9845", "Comic"}, "9870" ={"Casa di Aliya", "Terra-9870", "Comic"}, "9871" ={"di Dr. Destino", "Terra-9871", "Comic"}, ["9881" ={"Tutto va bene per Peter Parker", "Terra-9881", "Comic"}, "9890" ={"Casa di Privateer Albion", "Terra-9890", "Comic"}, "9891" ={"Giorni di un Futuro Passato variante del 2035 circa", "Terra-9891", "Comic"}, "9892" ={"41° Secolo, Kang ucciso da Ravonna", "Terra-9892", "Comic"}, "9903" ={"Valeria Richards: Marvel Girl", "Terra-9903", "Comic"}, "9904" ={"Vendicatori del 1950", "Terra-9904", "Comic"}, "9907" ={"Thunderguard", "Terra-9907", "Comic"}, "9910" ={"Mondo di Chronomancer", "Terra-9910", "Comic"}, "9916" ={"Wonder Man salva i Vendicatori", "Terra-9916", "Comic"}, "9921" ={"New Son", "Terra-9921", "Comic"}, "9922" ={"Casa di Alanna Neramini", "Terra-9922", "Comic"}, "9927" ={"Selvaggia Arma X", "Terra-9927", "Comic"}, "9930" ={"Killraven è un Vendicatore", "Terra-9930", "Comic"}, "9939" ={"Charnel", "Terra-9939", "Comic"}, "9966" ={"Pax Atlantea", "Terra-9966", "Comic"}, "9970" ={"Vita galattica eliminata", "Terra-9970", "Comic"}, "9971" ={"L'umanità diffonde distruzione", "Terra-9971", "Comic"}, "9972" ={"I bambini di Scarlet Witch sfidano Eternità", "Terra-9972", "Comic"}, "9991" ={"Molteplici vermi bianchi", "Terra-9991", "Comic"}, "9992" ={"Igor Drenkov è uno Skrull", "Terra-9992", "Comic"}, "9997" ={"Terra X", "Terra-9997", "Comic"}, "10001" ={"Role Reversals", "Terra-10001", "Comic"}, "10003" ={"X-Force pedine della Queen of Star Swords", "Terra-10003", "Comic"}, "10004" ={"X-Force impiegano Deadpool", "Terra-10004", "Comic"}, "10005" ={"Film sugli X-Men", "Terra-10005", "Movie"}, "10010" ={"Casa di Hot-Pants Zeus", "Terra-10010", "Comic"}, "10011" ={"Cancroverso", "Terra-10011", "Comic"}, "10014" ={"Battlezone 2028: Deathlok alternativo", "Terra-10014", "Comic"}, "10021" ={"Gli Skrulls portano a termine la loro Invasione Segreta", "Terra-10021", "Comic"}, "10022" ={"Planet Hulk film animato", "Terra-10022", "Movie"}, "10036" ={"Hiro-Kala distrugge il Microverso", "Terra-10036", "Comic"}, "10041" ={"L'Idea", "Terra-10041", "Comic"}, "10044" ={"Matsu'o Tsurayaba riacquista i suoi limbi", "Terra-10044", "Comic"}, "10051" ={"She-Hulk diventa Misstro", "Terra-10051", "Comic"}, "10054" ={"Doop investiga su un crimine ad Utopia", "Terra-10054", "Comic"}, "10063" ={"Doomworld", "Terra-10063", "Comic"}, "10071" ={"Ultron conquista la Terra", "Terra-10071", "Comic"}, "10076" ={"Giorni di un Futuro Presente", "Terra-10076", "Comic"}, "10081" ={"Polemachus distrutto da Krona", "Terra-10081", "Comic"}, "10082" ={"I Vendicatori sono Cavalieri di Apocalisse", "Terra-10082", "Comic"}, "10083" ={"Jim Jaspers (Living Ghost Box)", "Terra-10083", "Comic"}, "10091" ={"Thor: Il Possente Vendicatore", "Terra-10091", "Comic"}, "10100" ={"Casa dell'Hyperstorm alternativo ", "Terra-10100", "Comic"}, "10101" ={"Casa di Visione (Realtà Jumper)", "Terra-10101", "Comic"}, "10102" ={"Machineworld", "Terra-10102", "Comic"}, "10107" ={"Nuova ragazza in città", "Terra-10107", "Comic"}, "10109" ={"Il Burattinaio e Machine Man agiscono come coscienza di Deadpool", "Terra-10109", "Comic"}, "10110" ={"Deadpool combatte Deadpool nella sua mente", "Terra-10110", "Comic"}, "10112" ={"Opzioni salutari per Eroi", "Terra-10112", "Comic"}, "10129" ={"Casa di H.E.R.B.E.T.T.E., Francine Richards", "Terra-10129", "Comic"}, "10162" ={"Casa di Jack O'Lantern", "Terra-10162", "Comic"}, "10169" ={"Kitty Pride è un collettivo di felini parlanti", "Terra-10169", "Comic"}, "10170" ={"Jimmy Woo fonda i Vendicatori", "Terra-10170", "Comic"}, "10182" ={"Staff Memorandum", "Terra-10182", "Comic"}, "10190" ={"Terra di Wagner", "Terra-10190", "Comic"}, "10192" ={"Il fratello di Rasputin inviato allo S.H.I.E.L.D.", "Terra-10192", "Comic"}, "10197" ={"Arcangelo rimane la pedina di Apocalisse", "Terra-10197", "Comic"}, "10199" ={'Putting the "She" in "S.H.I.E.L.D."', "Terra-10199", "Comic"}, "10201" ={"The Final Days", "Terra-10201", "Comic"}, "10208" ={"Civil War finisce con un compromesso", "Terra-10208", "Comic"}, "10219" ={"L'invasione Segreta rimane segreta", "Terra-10219", "Comic"}, "10221" ={"Casa dell'Agente Albion", "Terra-10221", "Comic"}, "10223" ={"Gli eroi perdono la World War Hulk", "Terra-10223", "Comic"}, "10235" ={"Franklin & Valeria Richards del futuro", "Terra-10235", "Comic"}, "10245" ={"Daredevil muore salvando Elektra", "Terra-10245", "Comic"}, "10246" ={"Odin Quest", "Terra-10246", "Comic"}, "10267" ={"War of the Kings", "Terra-10267", "Comic"}, "10280" ={"Dance of the Hypergods", "Terra-10280", "Comic"}, "10298" ={"Gwen Stacy sopravvive a House of M", "Terra-10298", "Comic"}, "10310" ={"Deadpool Pulp", "Terra-10310", "Comic"}, "10330" ={"Casa di Kidpool", "Terra-10330", "Comic"}, "10333" ={"Nova rimane con Namorita invece di rompere con lei", "Terra-10333", "Comic"}, "10349" ={"Gli X-Men e i New Mutants attaccati dagli Elder Gods dal Limbo", "Terra-10349", "Comic"}, "10363" ={"New York ed i suoi eroi distrutta", "Terra-10363", "Comic"}, "10381" ={"Hulkie", "Terra-10381", "Comic"}, "10382" ={"Daken uccide Iron Patriot", "Terra-10382", "Comic"}, "10450" ={"Annie dal Futuro", "Terra-10450", "Comic"}, "10508" ={"Fondatore della Terra", "Terra-10508", "Comic"}, "10511" ={"[255|25 anni da ora", "Terra-10511", "Comic"}, "10515" ={"Il Punitore costringe Firebrand ad uccidere la sua famiglia", "Terra-10515", "Comic"}, "10625" ={"Firelord entra nei Guardiani della Galassia", "Terra-10625", "Comic"}, "10710" ={"I poteri di Hope crescono fuori misura", "Terra-10710", "Comic"}, "10711" ={"Sideburn, il pianeta rigenerato", "Terra-10711", "Comic"}, "10724" ={"X-Campus", "Terra-10724", "Comic"}, "10725" ={"Elsa Bloodstone malvagia", "Terra-10725", "Comic"}, "10774" ={"Monica Rambeau è Capitan Marvel di House of M", "Terra-10774", "Comic"}, "10919" ={"Civil War Alternativo", "Terra-10919", "Comic"}, "10943" ={"Ultron conquistatore della Terra sconfitta", "Terra-10943", "Comic"}, "10995" ={"Spider-Man: Heroes & Villains", "Terra-10995", "Comic"}, "11010" ={"Il Coniglietto Maltese", "Terra-11010", "Comic"}, "11011" ={"Iron Man: Rapture", "Terra-11011", "Comic"}, "11021" ={"Wolverine solleva Daken", "Terra-11021", "Comic"}, "11022" ={"Tokyo distrutta da Kenji Uedo", "Terra-11022", "Comic"}, "11029" ={"Tony Stark diventa Dr. Destino", "Terra-11029", "Comic"}, "11035" ={"Thor attacca New York", "Terra-11035", "Comic"}, "11041" ={"Onslaught uccide gli eroi", "Terra-11041", "Comic"}, "11045" ={"Gli Eroi trasformati in Deathloks", "Terra-11045", "Comic"}, "11051" ={"Vendicatori del futuro comandati da Kang", "Terra-11051", "Comic"}, "11052" ={"X-Men: Evolution", "Terra-11052", "TV"}, "11053" ={"Daredevil assassina Bullseye, Elektra, Iron Fist e Spider-Man", "Terra-11053", "Comic"}, "11069" ={"Figlio di Namor", "Terra-11069", "Comic"}, "11080" ={"L'ultima pistola sulla Terra", "Terra-11080", "Comic"}, "11081" ={"Marvel Zombie Christmas Carol", "Terra-11081", "Comic"}, "11086" ={"I mostruosi Temibili Quattro", "Terra-11086", "Comic"}, "11099" ={"Nuovi Fantastici Quattro evocati dall'Uomo-Cosa", "Terra-11099", "Comic"}, "11113" ={"Cinque per il Futuro", "Terra-11113", "Comic"}, "11120" ={"Rimpatriata blasfema", "Terra-11120", "Comic"}, "11124" ={"Tutti gli eroi tranne She-Hulk uccisi in una lotta non speicifica", "Terra-11124", "Comic"}, "11126" ={"Volstagg sconfigge Serpent", "Terra-11126", "Comic"}, "11127" ={"Difensori riuniti contro Nul", "Terra-11127", "Comic"}, "11131" ={"Killville", "Terra-11131", "Comic"}, "11147" ={"Curlly Fine sindaco di New York", "Terra-11147", "Comic"}, "11171" ={"Casa del Punitore Venomizato", "Terra-11171", "Comic"}, "11182" ={"Kraven consumato da un Poison", "Terra-11182", "Comic"}, "11189" ={"I Guardiani della Galassia sconfiggono la Chiesa Universale della Verità", "Terra-11189", "Comic"}, "11201" ={"Johnny diventa la Hunan Torch", "Terra-11201", "Comic"}, "11206" ={"Warbird di Terra-7192 uccide Rogue", "Terra-11206", "Comic"}, "11209" ={"Peter Parker diventa Kraven il Cacciatore", "Terra-11209", "Comic"}, "11223" ={"Occhio di Falco uccide Norman Osborn", "Terra-11223", "Comic"}, "11234" ={"Casa della Swamp Queen", "Terra-11234", "Comic"}, "11236" ={"Re passato e futuro", "Terra-11236", "Comic"}, "11272" ={"A-Bomb èin un talk show", "Terra-11272", "Comic"}, "11313" ={"Capitan America assorbito dentro il Cubo Cosmico", "Terra-11313", "Comic"}, "11326" ={"Age of X", "Terra-11326", "Comic"}, "11418" ={"America ultra-nazionalista", "Terra-11418", "Comic"}, "11429" ={"Assassin Spider-Man (Super Hero Squad)", "Terra-11429", "Game"}, "11511" ={"La Avengers Academy cresce", "Terra-11511", "Comic"}, "11580" ={"Casa degli Spiders-Man", "Terra-11580", "Comic"}, "11623" ={"Bucky assaltato dai prigionieri del campo di concentramento", "Terra-11623", "Comic"}, "11638" ={"Ilm Mondo perfetto", "Terra-11638", "Comic"}, "11704" ={"Daredevil diventa Bullseye", "Terra-11704", "Comic"}, "11712" ={"Kashmir Vennema leader del Vennema Multiversal", "Terra-11712", "Comic"}, "11714" ={"Spider-Man: Turn Off The Dark", "Terra-11714", "Movie"}, "11813" ={"Capitan America assorbito dentro il Cubo Cosmico", "Terra-11813", "Comic"}, "11831" ={"Casa del Commander A", "Terra-11831", "Comic"}, "11880" ={"Howard il Papero mutato in un mostro", "Terra-11880", "Comic"}, "11891" ={"I Guardiani della Galassia sconfiggono i soldati dei Vendicatori", "Terra-11891", "Comic"}, "11911" ={"Super Hero Squad comics", "Terra-11911", "Comic"}, "11947" ={"Capitan America viene rianimato oggi", "Terra-11947", "Comic"}, "11983" ={"Spider-Man animato prende le braccia del Dr. Octopus", "Terra-11983", "TV"}, "11993" ={"Ghost Rider: Barb Ketch", "Terra-11993", "Comic"}, "12011" ={"Numerose invasioni scoordinate", "Terra-12011", "Comic"}, "12025" ={"Casa del Generale Howlett", "Terra-12025", "Comic"}, "12034" ={"Genesis diventa Apocalisse", "Terra-12034", "Comic"}, "12041" ={"Universo Marvel Animato del 2010", "Terra-12041", "TV"}, "12069" ={"Kashmir Vennema lavora con Stegron", "Terra-12069", "Comic"}, "12083" ={"Kashmir Vennemacerca di scatenare l'Harvester Protocal", "Terra-12083", "Comic"}, "12091" ={"Space Punisher", "Terra-12091", "Comic"}, "12101" ={"Deadpool uccide l'Universo Marvel", "Terra-12101", "Comic"}, "12116" ={"Kashmir Vennema si incontra col Presidente Destino", "Terra-12116", "Comic"}, "12121" ={"Daredevil: Gli Ultimi Giorni", "Terra-12121", "Comic"}, "12122" ={"Mondo dei sogni di Hypno-Hustler", "Terra-12122", "Comic"}, "12125" ={"Morte degli Ultimates", "Terra-12125", "Comic"}, "12128" ={"Hydra e Defiance League entrano in guerra", "Terra-12128", "Comic"}, "12131" ={"Marvel: Avengers Alliance", "Terra-12131", "Game"}, "12151" ={"Metropolita", "Terra-12151", "Comic"}, "12164" ={"Hope Summers governa la Terra con l'accesso ad ogni potere mutante", "Terra-12164", "Comic"}, "12171" ={"Wonder Man rapito da Vennema Multiversal", "Terra-12171", "Comic"}, "12177" ={"Mondo City Future", "Terra-12177", "Comic"}, "12180" ={"Casa degli Zombie Marvel", "Terra-12180", "Comic"}, "12201" ={"Mondo senza Hope", "Terra-12201", "Comic"}, "12212" ={"Realtà della Terra Perduta", "Terra-12212", "Comic"}, "12216" ={"Smuggler (Conrad Josten) combatte a fianco dell'Atlas", "Terra-12216", "Comic"}, "12218" ={"Warren e la Bestia si sposano e hanno figli", "Terra-12218", "Comic"}, "12224" ={"Ord resuscita Jean Grey", "Terra-12224", "Comic"}, "12240" ={"Casa di Ant-Venom", "Terra-12240", "Comic"}, "12245" ={"Esaltato", "Terra-12245", "Comic"}, "12311" ={"Technopolis", "Terra-12311", "Comic"}, "12318" ={"Personaggi con licenza Contest of Champions", "Terra-12318", "Comic"}, "12387" ={"Desak distrugge l'Olimpo", "Terra-12387", "Comic"}, "12416" ={"L'armata di Psycho-Man distrutta dagli eroi", "Terra-12416", "Comic"}, "12433" ={"Alejandra uccide Blackheart come suto-sacrificio", "Terra-12433", "Comic"}, "12467" ={"Deadpool è un X-Man", "Terra-12467", "Comic"}, "12591" ={"La Seconda Guerra Mondiale vinta dagli Zombie Nazisti ", "Terra-12591", "Comic"}, "12610" ={"L'armata di Psycho-Man domina il mondo", "Terra-12610", "Comic"}, "12665" ={"La Cosa continua con i Fantastici Quattro per oltre 1000 anni", "Terra-12665", "Comic"}, "12725" ={"Fongji Wu: Foenix the Enlightened", "Terra-12725", "Comic"}, "12752" ={"Skurge è una vecchiaccia", "Terra-12752", "Comic"}, "12772" ={"Casa di Ragno-Boy 2099", "Terra-12772", "Comic"}, "12812" ={"Porcospino nativo reclutata da Vennema Multiversal", "Terra-12812", "Comic"}, "12872" ={"L'ultimo luogo sulla Terra", "Terra-12872", "Comic"}, "12919" ={"L'Infernale Uomo Cosa", "Terra-12919", "Comic"}, "12927" ={"Power Pachyderms", "Terra-12927", "Comic"}, "12928" ={"X-Force del futuro", "Terra-12928", "Comic"}, "12934" ={"Realtà vera/amica", "Terra-12934", "Comic"}, "12973" ={"Abraham Erskine sopravvive", "Terra-12973", "Comic"}, "13003" ={"Trouble", "Terra-13003", "Comic"}, "13010" ={"Kashmir Vennema distrugge la Vennema Multiversal", "Terra-13010", "Comic"}, "13016" ={"Mondo terra selvaggia", "Terra-13016", "Comic"}, "13017" ={"Spider-Sogni", "Terra-13017", "Comic"}, "13019" ={"Il Cavaliere Nero comanda Ebony Chainsaw", "Terra-13019", "Comic"}, "13021" ={"Hope diventa Stryfe", "Terra-13021", "Comic"}, "13022" ={"Casa di Kid Briton", "Terra-13022", "Comic"}, "13027" ={"Casa di Captain Blaire della X-Force Protectorate", "Terra-13027", "Comic"}, "13031" ={"La Contro-Terra si fonde con una Terra alternativa", "Terra-13031", "Comic"}, "13034" ={"Realtà di Hyperion distrutta", "Terra-13034", "Comic"}, "13035" ={"Creed sposa Holo", "Terra-13035", "Comic"}, "13044" ={"Onslaught Rosso", "Terra-13044", "Comic"}, "13054" ={"L'Universo collide: Terrax l' Illuminato", "Terra-13054", "Comic"}, "13059" ={"X-Men Tolkienianin", "Terra-13059", "Comic"}, "13074" ={"Casa di Ultimate Kang (Susan Storm)", "Terra-13074", "Comic"}, "13114" ={"White Man è l'ultimo umano noto", "Terra-13114", "Comic"}, "13116" ={"Casa del Battleworld's K'un-Lun", "Terra-13116", "Comic"}, "13119" ={"Casa di Kouen", "Terra-13119", "Comic"}, "13121" ={"Superior Spider-Manva indietro nel tempo", "Terra-13121", "Comic"}, "13122" ={"Universo LEGO Marvel", "Terra-13122", "Game"}, "13133" ={"Pianeta X", "Terra-13133", "Comic"}, "13139" ={"Ghost Rider rapito da Vennema Multiversal", "Terra-13139", "Comic"}, "13144" ={"Match viene intrappolato in un pozzo col fantasma di una ragazza", "Terra-13144", "Comic"}, "13159" ={"I soldati del Progetto Echelon comanda il paese", "Terra-13159", "Comic"}, "13264" ={"Le Terre Desolate", "Terra-13264", "Comic"}, "13266" ={"Realtà natale di Vecchio Johnny Storm", "Terra-13266", "Comic"}, "13270" ={"Topping the Clone Saga", "Terra-13270", "Comic"}, "13371" ={"Acanti Whale Xavier", "Terra-13371", "Comic"}, "13391" ={"Bloodstorm nativo rapito e controllato da Vennema Multiversal", "Terra-13391", "Comic"}, "13393" ={"Realtà del Cable nativo", "Terra-13393", "TV"}, "13404" ={"Casa di Hyperion (MCoC)", "Terra-13404", "Game"}, "13410" ={"Mondo afflitto dalla Seconda Guerra Mondiale", "Terra-13410", "Comic"}, "13519" ={"Difensori della Galassia", "Terra-13519", "Comic"}, "13584" ={"A.I.M. distorce New York", "Terra-13584", "Comic"}, "13625" ={"Videogame di Deadpool", "Terra-13625", "Game"}, "13660" ={"Sleeping with the Enemy", "Terra-13660", "Comic"}, "13729" ={"Jean Grey School 25 anni dopo", "Terra-13729", "Comic"}, "13819" ={"Un polpo gigante attacca Schenectady", "Terra-13819", "Comic"}, "13989" ={"Lycansphere", "Terra-13989", "Comic"}, "13927" ={"Ultimate Reed Richards diventa l'Osservatore", "Terra-13927", "Comic"}, "14026" ={"L'Onda Annihilation raggiunge la Terra", "Terra-14026", "Comic"}, "14029" ={"Yinsen sopravvive al posto di Tony Stark", "Terra-14029", "Comic"}, "14031" ={" La notte dei Deadpool viventi", "Terra-14031", "Comic"}, "14042" ={"Disk Wars: Avengers", "Terra-14042", "TV"}, "14043" ={"Le radiazioni Gamma guariscono Banner", "Terra-14043", "Comic"}, "14083" ={"Electro schernito da un mostruoso ragno", "Terra-14083", "Comic"}, "14094" ={"Ultimate Terra Larvale", "Terra-14094", "Comic"}, "14106" ={"Casa di Bearded Hyperion", "Terra-14106", "Comic"}, "14112" ={"Realtà deformata dal Cubo Cosmico", "Terra-14112", "Comic"}, "14114" ={"Realtà divergente della linea temporale di Deadpool", "Terra-14114", "Comic"}, "14118" ={"30 anni nel futuro", "Terra-14118", "Comic"}, "14123" ={"Big Hero 6 film animato", "Terra-14123", "Movie"}, "14132" ={"Mondo High-Tech", "Terra-14132", "Comic"}, "14137" ={"Le avventure di She-Hulk", "Terra-14137", "Comic"}, "14161" ={"Avengers Empire", "Terra-14161", "Comic"}, "14209" ={"Mondo di Thanos", "Terra-14209", "Comic"}, "14219" ={"I Thunderbolts uccisi dal Capo Rosso", "Terra-14219", "Comic"}, "14227" ={"Nutopia", "Terra-14227", "Comic"}, "14248" ={"Squirrel Girl sposa Rocket Raccoon", "Terra-14248", "Comic"}, "14249" ={"Philadelphia è occupata da demoni comandati da Venom ", "Terra-14249", "Comic"}, "14254" ={"Kiden Nixon uccisa dai Thunderbolts", "Terra-14254", "Comic"}, "14257" ={"La Cosa viaggia ai giorni presenti per fare uno scherzo alla Torcia Umana", "Terra-14257", "Comic"}, "14325" ={"Tyrant Avengers", "Terra-14325", "Comic"}, "14412" ={"Casa di Re Thor", "Terra-14412", "Comic"}, "14436" ={"Matt Murdock 50enne", "Terra-14436", "Comic"}, "14512" ={"Casa di SP//dr", "Terra-14512", "Comic"}, "14515" ={"Degli Illuminati alternativi traditi da Cigno Nero ", "Terra-14515", "Comic"}, "14534" ={"Hitler ruba una Macchina del Tempo ", "Terra-14534", "Comic"}, "14622" ={"La morte di Wasp porta a un precedente Age of Ultron", "Terra-14622", "Comic"}, "14702" ={"I nemici di Spider-Man lo colpiscono con delle palle di neve", "Terra-14702", "Comic"}, "14831" ={"Ultron Forever", "Terra-14831", "Comic"}, "14845" ={"L'Uomo Impossibile controllato mentalmente", "Terra-14845", "Comic"}, "14850" ={"Wolverine: Mordi la mano che ti nutre", "Terra-14850", "Comic"}, "14923" ={"Casa di Matthew Malloy", "Terra-14923", "Comic"}, "15011" ={"Pure Peter Parker diventa Man-Spider", "Terra-15011", "Comic"}, "15061" ={"Anno 20XX", "Terra-15061", "Comic"}, "15075" ={"La Quinta Fanteria meccanizzata della Guarnigione della Britannia", "Terra-15075", "Comic"}, "15083" ={"Bestia cerca una cura scientifica per il M-Day", "Terra-15083", "Comic"}, "15104" ={"Arriva il Domani", "Terra-15104", "Comic"}, "15143" ={"Fantastic Thors", "Terra-15143", "Comic"}, "15144" ={"Daredevil sposa Stana Morgan", "Terra-15144", "Comic"}, "15164" ={"I Fantastici Quattro non hanno mai ottenuto i loro poteri", "Terra-15164", "Comic"}, "15167" ={"Nathaniel Essex governa il suo dominio", "Terra-15167", "Comic"}, "15203" ={"Old Town", "Terra-15203", "Comic"}, "15238" ={"Casa di Witch Queen le Fay", "Terra-15238", "Comic"}, "15312" ={"Mego Universe", "Terra-15312", "TV"}, "15349" ={"Casa di Arácnido", "Terra-15349", "Comic"}, "15513" ={"Battlerealm", "Terra-15513", "Comic"}, "15705" ={"Squirrel Girl è la partner di Capitan America", "Terra-15705", "Comic"}, "15726" ={"Casa di Thor il Distruttore", "Terra-15726", "Comic"}, "15731" ={"Proteus-58163 possiede Justice", "Terra-15731", "Comic"}, "15797" ={"Mondo senza supereroi", "Terra-15797", "Comic"}, "15819" ={"Soldato d'Inverno Teenage", "Terra-15819", "Comic"}, "15901" ={"Spider-Man Vampiro catturato da Brix", "Terra-15901", "Comic"}, "15922" ={"Casa di Battleworld Thrr", "Terra-15922", "Comic"}, "16001" ={"Casa di Rune Thor", "Terra-16001", "Comic"}, "16045" ={"Carol Danvers è Thor", "Terra-16045", "Comic"}, "16101" ={"La Marvel del Passato e Futuro", "Terra-16101", "Comic"}, "16111" ={"Casa della testa disincarnata di Xavier", "Terra-16111", "Comic"}, "16112" ={"Gli Asgardiani distruggono Midgard", "Terra-16112", "Comic"}, "16114" ={"Norman Osborn liberato dal Raft da soldati con super-poteri", "Terra-16114", "Comic"}, "16127" ={"Realtà video game Squirrel Girl vs. Ms. Marvel", "Terra-16127", "Comic"}, "16137" ={"Terra spezzata", "Terra-16137", "Comic"}, "16161" ={"Power Pack MAX", "Terra-16161", "Comic"}, "16191" ={"Arcadia", "Terra-16191", "Comic"}, "16211" ={"Kashmir Vennema si incontra con l'Impero Segreto", "Terra-16211", "Comic"}, "16348" ={"Casa dell'Agente Venom (Venomverso)", "Terra-16348", "Comic"}, "16558" ={"Anno 3167", "Terra-16558", "Comic"}, "16619" ={"Squirrel Girl muore mentre studia", "Terra-16619", "Comic"}, "16827" ={"Casa di Spider Wolf", "Terra-16827", "TV"}, "16832" ={"Casa dei Winter Devils", "Terra-16832", "Comic"}, "17021" ={"Supremia", "Terra-17021", "Comic"}, "17037" ={"I mutanti perdono IVX", "Terra-17037", "Comic"}, "17084" ={"Casa di Capitan Venom", "Terra-17084", "Comic"}, "17112" ={"Ms. Marvel nativa rapita e controllata da Vennema Multiversal", "Terra-17112", "Comic"}, "17122" ={"Voyager è stato un Vendicatore fondatore", "Terra-17122", "Comic"}, "17315" ={"Film Logan", "Terra-17315", "Movie"}, "17342" ={"Chthon & N'Garai conquistano la Terra", "Terra-17342", "Comic"}, "17353" ={"Casa del Moon Knight Venomizato", "Terra-17353", "Comic"}, "17673" ={"Casa di Logan Venom", "Terra-17673", "Comic"}, "17893" ={"Deadpool come Barry Deadpool", "Terra-17893", "Comic"}, "17952" ={"Casa dell'Hive (Poisons)", "Terra-17952", "Comic"}, "18063" ={"Blob consumato da un Poison", "Terra-18063", "Comic"}, "18083" ={"Casa di Franq'lyn R'ich'rdz", "Terra-18083", "Comic"}, "18119" ={"Rinnovare Le Promesse", "Terra-18119", "Comic"}, "18121" ={"The Eyes Have It", "Terra-18121", "Comic"}, "18124" ={"Squirrel Girl è un grintoso vigilante", "Terra-18124", "Comic"}, "18133" ={"What If? Magik diventa lo Stregone Supremo", "Terra-18133", "Comic"}, "18138" ={"Il Rider cresce Thanos come un figlio", "Terra-18138", "Comic"}, "18139" ={"What if Flash Thompson diventa Spider-Man", "Terra-18139", "Comic"}, "18150" ={"Nova #1000", "Terra-18150", "Comic"}, "18191" ={"Teschio Rosso bandito nelle Deadlands", "Terra-18191", "Comic"}, "18197" ={"Casa di Venom Rocket", "Terra-18197", "Comic"}, "18236" ={"Spider-Man aumenta la sua durata della vita", "Terra-18236", "Comic"}, "18366" ={"Vecchia Laura", "Terra-18366", "Comic"}, "18451" ={"Silver Surfer possiede il Guanto dell'Infinito", "Terra-18451", "Comic"}, "18651" ={"Casa di Iron Lad (Realtà Jumper)", "Terra-18651", "Comic"}, "18801" ={"Howard il Papero diventa Bulky Duck", "Terra-18801", "Comic"}, "18853" ={"Casa del Rhino Venomizato", "Terra-18853", "Comic"}, "19000" ={"|Photon (Genis-Vell) distrugge la Terra", "Terra-19000", "Comic"}, "19141" ={"Comics:Marvel Original Graphic Novel 4Casa del Tribunale Vivente (Adam Warlock)", "Terra-19141", "Comic"}, "19174" ={"Sabretooth consumato da un Poison", "Terra-19174", "Comic"}, "19205" ={"Realtà del Breakworld", "Terra-19205", "Comic"}, "19299" ={"Super Hero Squad 2099", "Terra-19299", "Game"}, "19411" ={"Everyone Stayed Dead", "Terra-19411", "Comic"}, "19725" ={"Spider-Girl muore al posto di Mayhem", "Terra-19725", "Comic"}, "19776" ={"Swarm diventa sovrano della Terra", "Terra-19776", "Comic"}, "19820" ={"Post-Secret Roar", "Terra-19820", "Comic"}, "19828" ={"I produttori e gli editori coesistono con gli eroi", "Terra-19828", "Comic"}, "19877" ={"La Cosa usa la macchina del tempo di Destino", "Terra-19877", "Comic"}, "19919" ={"Spider-Island", "Terra-19919", "Comic"}, "19925" ={"Un bot scrive Spider-Man", "Terra-19925", "Comic"}, "19947" ={"Casa della Baronessa Selene e del Barone Sebastian Shaw", "Terra-19947", "Comic"}, "20007" ={"Comics Marvel della realtà Terra-616", "Terra-20007", "Comic"}, "20017" ={"Doc Samson cattura Hulk", "Terra-20017", "Comic"}, "20051" ={"Marvel Adventures", "Terra-20051", "Comic"}, "20110" ={"La Notte più Silenziosa", "Terra-20110", "Comic"}, "20111" ={"Xavier testa gli studenti col suo Dreamatron", "Terra-20111", "Comic"}, "20132" ={"Il Generale Ross si veste da pagliaccio", "Terra-20132", "Comic"}, "20154" ={"Bullseye si ferisce a un pollice mentre appende un quadro", "Terra-20154", "Comic"}, "20198" ={"House of M Gwen Stacy si iscrive su Facebook da un computer della Oscorp", "Terra-20198", "Comic"}, "20209" ={"Warlockworld", "Terra-20209", "Comic"}, "20210" ={"Casa di Captain Wales", "Terra-20210", "Comic"}, "20204" ={"Squirrel Girl dal futuro", "Terra-20204", "Comic"}, "20318" ={"Il Presidente Stark viene assassinato", "Terra-20318", "Comic"}, "20329" ={"Steampunk Godworld", "Terra-20329", "Comic"}, "20418" ={"Thundra consumata da un Poison", "Terra-20418", "Comic"}, "20476" ={"Banner non è Hulk, Jones lo uccide", "Terra-20476", "Comic"}, "20604" ={"Ultimate Thor Presidente", "Terra-20604", "Comic"}, "20653" ={"La Torica Umana controllata da Vennema Mmultiversal", "Terra-20653", "Comic"}, "20712" ={"Casa di Striker Llewellyn", "Terra-20712", "Comic"}, "20809" ={"Namor: Spock Stunt Double", "Terra-20809", "Comic"}, "21011" ={"A Visione manca il filtro anti-spam", "Terra-21011", "Comic"}, "21050" ={"Gli Zombie scoprono le Scimmie", "Terra-21050", "Comic"}, "21101" ={"Gli eroi rispondono agli avvisi sui giornali", "Terra-21101", "Comic"}, "21110" ={"I poteri mutanti hanno effetti collaterali fisiologici (principalmente peti)", "Terra-21110", "Comic"}, "21117" ={"Riserva Naturale", "Terra-21117", "Comic"}, "21119" ={"Norman Osborn vince l'Assedio", "Terra-21119", "Comic"}, "21127" ={"Black Panther (serie animata)", "Terra-21127", "TV"}, "21195" ={"Utopolis", "Terra-21195", "Comic"}, "21205" ={"Peter Parker diventa Goblin", "Terra-21205", "Comic"}, "21218" ={"Namor conquista la Latveria", "Terra-21218", "Comic"}, "21261" ={"Perfection", "Terra-21261", "Comic"}, "21281" ={"Madcap reclutato da Vennema Multiversal", "Terra-21281", "Comic"}, "21320" ={"Il Dr. Strange va al pronto soccorso ", "Terra-21320", "Comic"}, "21422" ={"Wolverine taglia la porta senziente della Stanza del Pericolo per una partita di baseball", "Terra-21422", "Comic"}, "21540" ={"L'avvocato partecipa al 'The Running of the Bulls'", "Terra-21540", "Comic"}, "21611" ={"Vedova Nera nativa rapita e condizionata mentalmente da Vennema Multiversal", "Terra-21611", "Comic"}, "21673" ={"Casa della Pantera Nera Venomizata (T'Challa)", "Terra-21673", "Comic"}, "21710" ={"Casa del Bloodstorm di Hex-Men", "Terra-21710", "Comic"}, "21711" ={"Hulk nativo rapito e controllato da Vennema Multiversal", "Terra-21711", "Comic"}, "21722" ={"Casa di Hank Johnson", "Terra-21722", "Comic"}, "21811" ={"Deathlok Class Units & Magneto", "Terra-21811", "Comic"}, "21901" ={"I Thunderbolts sono un carnevale itinerante", "Terra-21901", "Comic"}, "21919" ={"Baronia di Sinistro", "Terra-21919", "Comic"}, "21980" ={"House of M, un mondo dei sogni di anti-materia", "Terra-21980", "Comic"}, "21989" ={"Marvel Babies", "Terra-21989", "Comic"}, "21993" ={"able distrugge gli X-Men", "Terra-21993", "Comic"}, "22000" ={"Give a Guy a Break", "Terra-22000", "Comic"}, "22013" ={"Giocattoli da prendere a pugni di Warbound ", "Terra-22013", "Comic"}, "22020" ={"Hammer Time", "Terra-22020", "Comic"}, "22025" ={"Champions: United We Stand", "Terra-22025", "Comic"}, "22073" ={"Harmony Prospers", "Terra-22073", "Comic"}, "22110" ={"Casa di Rifleman", "Terra-22110", "Comic"}, "21256" ={"Charlie-27 femmina entra nei Guardiani della Galassia", "Terra-21256", "Comic"}, "22142" ={"La Bestia canta nell 'Coro Hallelujah' sbagliando stile", "Terra-22142", "Comic"}, "22177" ={"VurtuvurseTM", "Terra-22177", "Comic"}, "22186" ={"Wolverine consumato da un Poison", "Terra-22186", "Comic"}, "22191" ={"Arachnia", "Terra-22191", "Comic"}, "22206" ={"La Guerra di Wade Wilson", "Terra-22206", "Comic"}, "22214" ={"Wolverine cerca di far tostare a Fenice dei marshmallows sui suoi artigli", "Terra-22214", "Comic"}, "22249" ={"Venomverso", "Terra-22249", "Comic"}, "22260" ={"Thor viene allevato dai Giganti del Gelo", "Terra-22260", "Comic"}, "22288" ={"Death of the Spider", "Terra-22288", "Comic"}, "22301" ={"Sentry assiste gli Agorafobici Anonimi", "Terra-22301", "Comic"}, "22312" ={"Realtà del Mondo degli Insetti", "Terra-22312", "Comic"}, "22385" ={"Casa dei Thor Corps Throg", "Terra-22385", "Comic"}, "22455" ={"The Pack", "Terra-22455", "Comic"}, "22490" ={"Magic is the new Religion", "Terra-22490", "Comic"}, "22519" ={"Casa della Law Enforcement Squad", "Terra-22519", "Comic"}, "22569" ={"Wish Upon a Star", "Terra-22569", "Comic"}, "22626" ={"Logan senza poteri consegna una banana a un circolo di uncinetto", "Terra-22626", "Comic"}, "22666" ={"Dawn of the Heralds", "Terra-22666", "Comic"}, "22681" ={"Casa di Valkiria (Realtà Jumper)", "Terra-22681", "Comic"}, "22791" ={"Have You Met My Sister", "Terra-22791", "Comic"}, "22795" ={"Cap aiuta a dividere i Vendicatori", "Terra-22795", "Comic"}, "22799" ={"Too Dead to be Alive", "Terra-22799", "Comic"}, "22916" ={"Harry Osborn diventa Spider-Man", "Terra-22916", "Comic"}, "23018" ={"Pianeta Gamma", "Terra-23018", "Comic"}, "23099" ={"Illuminati sconfitti da Black Priests", "Terra-23099", "Comic"}, "23100" ={"Comanda la Queen of Star Swords", "Terra-23100", "Comic"}, "23134" ={"Valley of Flame", "Terra-23134", "Comic"}, "23201" ={"Freccia Nera dice una barzelletta", "Terra-23201", "Comic"}, "23223" ={"La morte prematura di Thor porta ad un Ragnarok estremo", "Terra-23223", "Comic"}, "23231" ={"Casa dello Skull Redeemer", "Terra-23231", "Comic"}, "23238" ={"Casa di Justicer Bull", "Terra-23238", "Comic"}, "23239" ={"I fan di Knicks si rifiutano di evaquare il Madison Square Gardens", "Terra-23239", "Comic"}, "23291" ={"Secret Wars 2099", "Terra-23291", "Comic"}, "23341" ={"Bullseye consumato da un Poison", "Terra-23341", "Comic"}, "23373" ={"Hyperion modifica i superumani", "Terra-23373", "Comic"}, "23378" ={"Il Professor X guida la fondazione degli X-Men", "Terra-23378", "Comic"}, "23488" ={"Il Capo va a vedere un film", "Terra-23488", "Comic"}, "23492" ={"Casa di Spidey-Baby", "Terra-23492", "Comic"}, "23543" ={"Astroid Utopia controllata da Warpath", "Terra-23543", "Comic"}, "23848" ={"Casa di Ant-Aunt", "Terra-23848", "Comic"}, "23884" ={"Hulk & She-Hulk si sposano", "Terra-23884", "Comic"}, "23895" ={"Casa di Tempesta (Realtà Jumper)", "Terra-23895", "Comic"}, "24015" ={"Bullseye apre un ombrellone", "Terra-24015", "Comic"}, "24106" ={"Odino non liberato dal Castle Doom", "Terra-24106", "Game"}, "24111" ={"Il mostro di Frankenstein bruciato sul rogo", "Terra-24111", "Comic"}, "24133" ={"Il simbionte Venom si lega fisicamente a Flash Thompson", "Terra-24133", "Comic"}, "24135" ={"Casa di Kurt Waggoner", "Terra-24135", "Comic"}, "24192" ={"Casa di Cable (Super Hero Squad)", "Terra-24192", "Game"}, "24201" ={"X-Topia", "Terra-24201", "Comic"}, "24221" ={"Wolverine inizia a dipingere ad olio come Clawed Monet", "Terra-24221", "Comic"}, "24388" ={"Il simbionte Venom si lega fisicamente a Flash Thompson", "Terra-24133", "Comic"}, "24398" ={"Casa del Wolverine venomizzato", "Terra-24398", "Comic"}, "24811" ={"Marc Spector genera un mostruoso Moon Knight", "Terra-24811", "Comic"}, "24838" ={"Casa di Auntie Freeze", "Terra-24838", "Comic"}, "24883" ={"Molecole instabili", "Terra-24883", "Comic"}, "25106" ={"Abigail entra nei Guardiani della Galassia", "Terra-25106", "Comic"}, "25158" ={"Mega 98|Territori delle Sentinelle]", "Terra-25158", "Comic"}, "25315" ={"Yinsen City", "Terra-25315", "Comic"}, "25401" ={"Bullseye rilascia un uccello in libertà", "Terra-25401", "Comic"}, "25663" ={"Saga del Clone alternativa", "Terra-25663", "Comic"}, "26111" ={"Age of le Fay", "Terra-26111", "Comic"}, "26292" ={"The Seahorse Effect", "Terra-26292", "Comic"}, "26320" ={"Blade film e serie TV", "Terra-26320", "Movie"}, "26410" ={"Ultimate Nullificatore non trovato", "Terra-26410", "Game"}, "26431" ={"Wolverine nativo rapito da Vennema Multiversal", "Terra-26431", "Comic"}, "26496" ={"Serie animata di The Spectacular Spider-Man ", "Terra-26496", "TV"}, "26749" ={"Fino a due", "Terra-26749", "Comic"}, "27169" ={"Il Dr. Strange possiede il Punitore", "Terra-27169", "Comic"}, "27520" ={"Parte della cascata di realtà fallimentari viene salvata dagli Exiles", "Terra-27520", "Comic"}, "27521" ={"Parte della cascata di realtà fallimentari viene salvata dagli Exiles", "Terra-27521", "Comic"}, "27522" ={"Parte della cascata di realtà fallimentari viene salvata dagli Exiles", "Terra-27522", "Comic"}, "27523" ={"Parte della cascata di realtà fallimentari viene salvata dagli Exiles", "Terra-27523", "Comic"}, "27524" ={"Parte della cascata di realtà fallimentari viene salvata dagli Exiles", "Terra-27524", "Comic"}, "27525" ={"Parte della cascata di realtà fallimentari viene salvata dagli Exiles", "Terra-27525", "Comic"}, "27526" ={"Parte della cascata di realtà fallimentari viene salvata dagli Exiles", "Terra-27526", "Comic"}, "27527" ={"Parte della cascata di realtà fallimentari viene salvata dagli Exiles", "Terra-27527", "Comic"}, "27528" ={"Parte della cascata di realtà fallimentari viene salvata dagli Exiles", "Terra-27528", "Comic"}, "27529" ={"Parte della cascata di realtà fallimentari viene salvata dagli Exiles", "Terra-27529", "Comic"}, "27530" ={"Parte della cascata di realtà fallimentari viene salvata dagli Exiles", "Terra-27530", "Comic"}, "27531" ={"Parte della cascata di realtà fallimentari viene salvata dagli Exiles", "Terra-27531", "Comic"}, "27532" ={"Parte della cascata di realtà fallimentari viene salvata dagli Exiles", "Terra-27532", "Comic"}, "27533" ={"Parte della cascata di realtà fallimentari viene salvata dagli Exiles", "Terra-27533", "Comic"}, "27534" ={"Parte della cascata di realtà fallimentari viene salvata dagli Exiles", "Terra-27534", "Comic"}, "27535" ={"Parte della cascata di realtà fallimentari viene salvata dagli Exiles", "Terra-27535", "Comic"}, "27536" ={"Realtà fallita dei Sinistri Sei", "Terra-27536", "Comic"}, "27537" ={"La Società dei Serpenti uccide Spider-Man", "Terra-27537", "Comic"}, "27538" ={"Realtà fallita del Club Infernale", "Terra-27538", "Comic"}, "27781" ={"Nightcrawler (Kurt Wagner) & Vanisher sono astratti non-umanoidi]]", "Terra-27781", "Comic"}, "28019" ={"Richie Parker porta il suo aereo per il Mostra e Racconta scolastico", "Terra-28019", "Comic"}, "28121" ={"Anguilla nativo reclutato da Vennema Multiversal", "Terra-28121", "Comic"}, "28204" ={"Casa di Parker Peterman", "Terra-28204", "Comic"}, "28242" ={"Peter Parker riprende il simbionte da Eddie Brock", "Terra-28242", "Comic"}, "28348" ={"Black Panther combatte Shroud all'interno della miniera di carbone", "Terra-28348", "Comic"}, "28384" ={"I pantaloni di Bruce Banner non si strappano", "Terra-28384", "Comic"}, "28438" ={"Silver Surfer, Night Rider, Tigre Bianca, Uomo Ghiaccio, Moon Knight, Wendigo combattono in una tempesta di neve]]", "Terra-28438", "Comic"}, "28483" ={"Cintura Nera ospite di un programma televisivo", "Terra-28483", "Comic"}, "28578" ={"Obnoxio il Clown ottiene i poteri", "Terra-28578", "Comic"}, "28758" ={"Obnoxio il Clown diventa uno stregone", "Terra-28758", "Comic"}, "28834" ={"Moon Knight: disinfestatore di animali, milionario di pellicce di ratto, editore di fumetti", "Terra-28834", "Comic"}, "28843" ={"Bing Conan e Chester fanno indigestione di pesci tropicali", "Terra-28843", "Comic"}, "28857" ={"Obnoxio-Wolverine", "Terra-28857", "Comic"}, "28875" ={"Obnoxio-Daredevil", "Terra-28875", "Comic"}, "28901" ={"Richie Parker usa la maschera di suo padre come un fazzoletto per starnuti", "Terra-28901", "Comic"}, "28909" ={"Il nipote di Ben Parker era Galactus]]", "Terra-28909", "Comic"}, "28918" ={"Captain America guida l'esercito americano]]", "Terra-28918", "Comic"}, "28927" ={"Jamie & Brain Braddock diventano cattiivi", "Terra-28927", "Comic"}, "29007" ={"New Battleworld", "Terra-29007", "Comic"}, "29011" ={"Veranke fa vestire tutti come Spider-Woman", "Terra-29011", "Comic"}, "29018" ={"House of M Gwen Stacy si inginocchia al Dr. Strange", "Terra-29018", "Comic"}, "29019" ={"Richie Parker porta il suo aereo per il Mostra e Racconta scolastico", "Terra-28019", "Comic"}, "29101" ={"Lo Skrull Ares diventa il Dio delle Verruche", "Terra-29101", "Comic"}, "29110" ={"Gli Skrull sviluppanoil disordine da stress post-umano", "Terra-29110", "Comic"}, "29134" ={"L'identità di Iron Man viene rivelata", "Terra-29134", "Comic"}, "29180" ={"Venom e i Signori del Male irrompono nella cella sbagliata", "Terra-29180", "Comic"}, "29234" ={"Spider-Man & Trapster incollati al muro", "Terra-29234", "Comic"}, "29419" ={"What If Jack Murdock fosse un Wrestler del WWF?]]", "Terra-29419", "Comic"}, "29801" ={"What If? L'aliante di Green Goblin ha l'airbag", "Terra-29419", "Comic"}, "30122" ={"Hulk ci prova con le baby sitter", "Terra-30122", "Comic"}, "30247" ={"Variazione dell'Impero Giapponese", "Terra-30247", "Comic"}, "30309" ={"What If? La Marvel Comics sarebbe diventata Metal con Ghost Rider]]", "Terra-30309", "Comic"}, "30457" ={"Jack lo Squartatore era una scimmia", "Terra-30457", "Comic"}, "30826" ={"Gli Alieni Eterni si rivoltano contro i Celestiali]]", "Terra-30826", "Comic"}, "30847" ={"Marvel vs. Capcom", "Terra-30847", "Game"}, "30987" ={"La Cosa evita Secret Wars", "Terra-30987", "Comic"}, "31117" ={"I Nazisti conquistano la Terra", "Terra-31117", "Comic"}, "31128" ={"Distruzioone causata da Dormammu", "Terra-31128", "Comic"}, "31129" ={"Futuro alternativo di X-Men: Evolution", "Terra-31129", "TV"}, "31198" ={"Peter Parker miliardario indossa la Spider-Armor", "Terra-31198", "TV"}, "31220" ={"World War Hulk interrotta dalla pubblicità", "Terra-31220", "Comic"}, "31223" ={"La Cosa nativa rapita da Vennema", "Terra-31223", "Comic"}, "31232" ={"Casa di Webster", "Terra-31232", "Comic"}, "31309" ={"Narcissi-verse", "Terra-31309", "Comic"}, "31310" ={"Mary Jane Novels", "Terra-31310", "Comic"}, "31333" ={"Hala Field", "Terra-31333", "Comic"}, "31393" ={"Giorni di un Futuro Passato animato", "Terra-31393", "TV"}, "31406" ={"Bestia controllata da Vennema Multiversal", "Terra-31406", "Comic"}, "31411" ={"Casa di Aaron Aikman: The Spider-Man", "Terra-31411", "Comic"}, "31913" ={"Casa dello Spara-Ragnatele", "Terra-31913", "Comic"}, "31916" ={"Supreme Power", "Terra-31916", "Comic"}, "31941" ={"What If R. Crumb lavorasse per la Marvel Comics?", "Terra-31941", "Comic"}, "32000" ={"Age of Apocalypse: Space X-Men", "Terra-32000", "Comic"}, "32012" ={"Miek recita una commedia", "Terra-32012", "Comic"}, "32081" ={"Spider-Demone governa New York City", "Terra-32081", "Comic"}, "32098" ={"Xavier comanda mutanti Skrull", "Terra-32098", "Comic"}, "32125" ={"New York City a fuoco", "Terra-32125", "Comic"}, "32134" ={"Mondo City", "Terra-32134", "Comic"}, "32201" ={"Thor partecipa alla World War Hulk", "Terra-32201", "Comic"}, "32231" ={"Carnage entra nella Resistenza", "Terra-32231", "Comic"}, "32265" ={"Casa della Spider-Army di Octavia Otto e dei Web Warriors Spider-Woman", "Terra-32265", "Comic"}, "32323" ={"Warzone", "Terra-32323", "Comic"}, "32491" ={"Villa stregata", "Terra-32491", "Comic"}, "32659" ={"Nemesis unisce i Vendicatori e gli Ultraforce", "Terra-32659", "Comic"}, "33124" ={"Hulk Rosso diventa un eroe nazionale ", "Terra-33124", "Comic"}, "33629" ={"Exiles del Gran Maestro", "Terra-33629", "Comic"}, "33734" ={"Videogame Maximum Carnage", "Terra-33734", "Game"}, "33900" ={"Universo AAFES", "Terra-33900", "Comic"}, "34219" ={"Antonio Aggasiz compra una confezione di gomme piene di picotech anti-rigetto", "Terra-34219", "Comic"}, "34786" ={"Howard agisce sotto l'identità di Duck Savage", "Terra-34786", "Comic"}, "34828" ={"Wonder Man & Power Man hanno controparti femminili", "Terra-34828", "Comic"}, "34882" ={"Howard il Papero forma una squadra di animali", "Terra-34882", "Comic"}, "34922" ={"Wolverine ibernato", "Terra-34922", "Comic"}, "35125" ={"Zia May uccisa da Green Goblin & Dr. Octopus", "Terra-35125", "Comic"}, "35525" ={"Prowler ucciso dai genitori di Miles", "Terra-35525", "Comic"}, "36231" ={"Thor nativo rapito e controllato da Vennema Multiversal", "Terra-36231", "Comic"}, "36310" ={"Steve Rogers & Sharon Carter hanno un bimbo", "Terra-36310", "Comic"}, "36701" ={"Un pomeriggio con Ms. Marvel", "Terra-36701", "Comic"}, "37072" ={"Regole magiche", "Terra-37072", "Comic"}, "37486" ={"Howard agisce come Vampire Duckula", "Terra-37486", "Comic"}, "38092" ={"26° secolo alternativo", "Terra-38092", "Comic"}, "38119" ={"Mondo senza poteri animato", "Terra-38119", "TV"}, "38831" ={"Ape X, Gibbon, Jane Potter e Super Apes visitano Terra-21050]]", "Terra-38831", "Comic"}, "38909" ={"Franklin Richards trova il Martello di Thor", "Terra-38909", "Comic"}, "39102" ={"Casa di Antelope Men", "Terra-39102", "Comic"}, "39131" ={"Moon Knight rapito da Vennema Multiversal", "Terra-39131", "Comic"}, "39259" ={"Wolverine comanda gli Alpha Flight", "Terra-39259", "Comic"}, "39811" ={"Spider-Man sei zampe animato", "Terra-39811", "TV"}, "40081" ={"Senza poteri", "Terra-40081", "Comic"}, "40111" ={"Squirrel Girl vs. Ms. Marvel", "Terra-40111", "Comic"}, "40121" ={"Casa di Gizmo", "Terra-40121", "Comic"}, "40152" ={"Kid Kingpin concorre per il presidente della classe di 7° grado", "Terra-40152", "Comic"}, "40238" ={"Schiacciato il Dottor Banner", "Terra-40238", "Comic"}, "40616" ={"Punisher: The End", "Terra-40616", "Comic"}, "40727" ={"Capitann America (Presidente Isaiah Bradley)", "Terra-40727", "Comic"}, "40800" ={"Anno 2150, umanità nello spazio", "Terra-40800", "Comic"}, "40828" ={"Isaiah Bradley previene la morte di Bucky", "Terra-40828", "Comic"}, "41001" ={"X-Men: The End", "Terra-41001", "Comic"}, "41101" ={"Strange", "Terra-41101", "Comic"}, "41210" ={"Deadpool uccide i suoi autori", "Terra-41210", "Comic"}, "41222" ={"Il lancio speciale della palla da baseball di Colosso fa sprofondare Wolverine nel terreno", "Terra-41222", "Comic"}, "41301" ={"Tempesta, Iron Man, & Capitan Marvel rapiti da Vennema Multiversal", "Terra-41301", "Comic"}, "41483" ={"Una Punisher femmina", "Terra-41483", "Comic"}, "41510" ={"Inumani ed Umani trovano la pace", "Terra-41510", "Comic"}, "41520" ={"Foggy gestisce un servizio di aiuto su internet", "Terra-41520", "Comic"}, "41571" ={"Casa del Kang neonato", "Terra-41571", "Comic"}, "41620" ={"Il Dr. Destino chide la sua amicizia con Deadpool dopo aver letto un suo fumetto", "Terra-41620", "Comic"}, "41715" ={"Casa di Venompool (Venomverso)", "Terra-41715", "Comic"}, "42015" ={"La resurrezione di Daredevil viene interrotta dai pompieri", "Terra-42015", "Comic"}, "42118" ={"Hulkis the Horrendous", "Terra-42118", "Comic"}, "42122" ={"Kitty Pryde estrae un panino al tonno dallo stomaco di Emma Frost", "Terra-42122", "Comic"}, "42212" ={"La Bestia inizia ad usare la lettiera", "Terra-42212", "Comic"}, "42221" ={"Danger diventa la moglie di Ultron", "Terra-42221", "Comic"}, "42409" ={"Le renne di Babbo Natale sono Skrull", "Terra-42409", "Comic"}, "42413" ={"Mimic ha una famiglia", "Terra-42413", "Comic"}, "42466" ={"Deadpool vs. X-Force", "Terra-42466", "Comic"}, "42610" ={"Anello di Volla non recuperato", "Terra-42610", "Game"}, "42624" ={"Drax consumato da un Poison", "Terra-42624", "Comic"}, "42777" ={"Iron Doom", "Terra-42777", "Comic"}, "42992" ={"Moon Man e Moon Boy difendono Cosmopolis", "Terra-42992", "Comic"}, "43312" ={"X-23 salvata da Wolverine", "Terra-43312", "Comic"}, "44111" ={"L'Enclave crea un nuovo Adam Warlock", "Terra-44111", "Comic"}, "44145" ={"Casa di Spider-Nor-man", "Terra-44145", "Comic"}, "44173" ={"Casa del Dottor Destino Venomizato", "Terra-44173", "Comic"}, "44259" ={"Daredevil consumato da un Poison", "Terra-44259", "Comic"}, "44291" ={"La Cosa da un altro tempo", "Terra-44291", "Comic"}, "45017" ={"Degli uomini irradiati conquistarono la Terra", "Terra-45017", "Comic"}, "45162" ={"Hank Pym non ha ai creato Ultron", "Terra-45162", "Comic"}, "45201" ={"La testa tagliata dell'avvocato conserva intelligenza e linguaggio", "Terra-45201", "Comic"}, "45828" ={"Razorline", "Terra-45828", "Comic"}, "46031" ={"Sabretooth nativo rapito e controllato da Vennema Multiversal", "Terra-46031", "Comic"}, "46102" ={"La zanna del drago della spada di Valchiria non trovata", "Terra-46102", "Game"}, "46127" ={"Bob agente dell'Hydra mette KO Nick Fury", "Terra-46127", "Comic"}, "46421" ={"I Vendicatori di Portland", "Terra-46421", "Comic"}, "46991" ={"I Vendicatori sipegano la trama di Kang'agli Agenti dell'Atlas]]", "Terra-46991", "Comic"}, "47004" ={"Cassie Mitchel viene picchiata da ragazzi mascherati da Devil e Tyson", "Terra-47004", "Comic"}, "47111" ={"Ben Grimm became diventa un giocatore di footbal professionista", "Terra-47111", "Comic"}, "47322" ={"Sue Storm diventa la Torica Umana al posto di Johnny", "Terra-47322", "Comic"}, "47366" ={"John Lennon sopravvive", "Terra-47366", "Comic"}, "47920" ={"Mondo di origine di Howard il Papero", "Terra-47920", "Comic"}, "48224" ={"Iron Man 2020 (Super Hero Squad)", "Terra-48224", "Game"}, "48909" ={"Wolverine trova un vero lavoro", "Terra-48909", "Comic"}, "49121" ={"Kall viaggia nel 1948", "Terra-49121", "Comic"}, "49487" ={"La Donna Invisibile e Mr. Fantastici vengono uccisi da Dark Raider", "Terra-49487", "Comic"}, "50101" ={"Spider-Man: India", "Terra-50101", "Comic"}, "50142" ={"Il Riparatore ripara più della boxe", "Terra-50142", "Comic"}, "50210" ={"Lo Squadrone Supremo incontra i Vendicatori-523002", "Terra-50210", "Comic"}, "50224" ={"Lockheed può parlare e fare battute divertenti", "Terra-50224", "Comic"}, "50302" ={"Marvel Age", "Terra-50302", "Comic"}, "50358" ={"Tanaraq vs. Tanaraq", "Terra-50358", "Comic"}, "50415" ={"Ramades conquista la Terra", "Terra-50415", "Comic"}, "50701" ={"Marvel Nemesis: Rise of the Imperfects", "Terra-50701", "Game"}, "50810" ={"Marvel Megamorphs", "Terra-50810", "Comic"}, "51062" ={"Killraven entra nei Guardiani della Galassia", "Terra-51062", "Comic"}, "51109" ={"Flash Thompson inserito nella Protezione Testimoni", "Terra-51109", "Comic"}, "51212" ={"Mondo Steampunk Western", "Terra-51212", "Comic"}, "51412" ={"Casa di Patton Parnel", "Terra-51412", "Comic"}, "51420" ={"Elektra assale una nave da crociera di lusso", "Terra-51420", "Comic"}, "51489" ={"Slaymaster gioca il barbaro Betsy Braddock", "Terra-51489", "Comic"}, "51518" ={"Dominio di Apocalisse", "Terra-51518", "Comic"}, "51725" ={"Il dominio del Baron Holocaust conquistato da Apocalisse", "Terra-51725", "Comic"}, "51778" ={"Serie TV giapponese del 1978 di Spider-Man", "Terra-51778", "TV"}, "51834" ={"Howard l'Avvoltoio", "Terra-51834", "Comic"}, "51838" ={"Presidente Harry Osborn", "Terra-51838", "Comic"}, "51910" ={"Egyptia", "Terra-51910", "Comic"}, "51914" ={"Hostess Snacks Ads", "Terra-51914", "Comic"}, "51920" ={"Valley of Doom", "Terra-51920", "Comic"}, "51939" ={"Spiral consumato da un Poison", "Terra-51939", "Comic"}, "51977" ={"Peter Parker ottiene i poteri di Nova", "Terra-51977", "Comic"}, "52012" ={"Casa di Emmeline Frost-Summers", "Terra-52012", "Comic"}, "52014" ={"Ben Urich trovato da garbage men", "Terra-52014", "Comic"}, "52078" ={"Iron Fist consumato da un Poison", "Terra-52078", "Comic"}, "53720" ={"Mortimer uccide Morte", "Terra-53720", "Comic"}, "53882" ={"Norrin Radd e Shalla-Bal abbandonano Zenn-La]]", "Terra-53882", "Comic"}, "53912" ={"Casa dell'Host Rider", "Terra-53912", "Comic"}, "53931" ={"Casa di Sentient Spider-Mobile", "Terra-53931", "Comic"}, "54201" ={"Lekty e Romanova competono per un appuntamento con Matt Murdock", "Terra-54201", "Comic"}, "54210" ={"Namor ed Emma Frost combattono un Kraken", "Terra-54210", "Comic"}, "54415" ={"Mutanti della guerra nucleare", "Terra-54415", "Comic"}, "54531" ={"Mutazione di Rakkhal impedita da Surfer", "Terra-54531", "Comic"}, "54828" ={"Dazzler diventa un avvocato", "Terra-54828", "Comic"}, "55133" ={"Mutopia", "Terra-55133", "Comic"}, "55921" ={"Ultimate Iron Man", "Terra-55921", "Comic"}, "56332" ={"Uomini dalla testa di pesce", "Terra-56332", "Comic"}, "57051" ={"L'Impero Azteco governa la Gran Bretagna", "Terra-57051", "Comic"}, "57288" ={"Obnoxio-Hulk", "Terra-57288", "Comic"}, "57289" ={"Rhodey fonda i Rhodes Labs International", "Terra-57289", "Comic"}, "57780" ={"Spidey Super Stories", "Terra-57780", "Comic"}, "57828" ={"Obnoxio diventa un eroe simile a un pipistrello", "Terra-57828", "Comic"}, "57882" ={"Obnoxio diventa un eroe simile a un ragno", "Terra-57882", "Comic"}, "58161" ={"Fratello Nathan", "Terra-58161", "Comic"}, "58162" ={"Phalanx Cable", "Terra-58162", "Comic"}, "58163" ={"House of M", "Terra-58163", "Comic"}, "58460" ={"Uomo-Cosa (film)", "Terra-58460", "Movie"}, "58470" ={"Howard e il destino del mondo", "Terra-58470", "Movie"}, "58472" ={"Howard the Duck movie comic", "Terra-58472", "Comic"}, "58627" ={"The Punisher (film 1989)", "Terra-58627", "Movie"}, "58732" ={"The Punisher (film 2004)", "Terra-58732", "Movie"}, "58942" ={"Il Punitore uccide Spider-Man", "Terra-58942", "Comic"}, "59124" ={"Europix", "Terra-59124", "Comic"}, "59222" ={"Mondo natale della Executive Action Committee", "Terra-59222", "Comic"}, "59462" ={"Casa di Sky Captain", "Terra-59462", "Comic"}, "59523" ={"La Terra entra in contatto con i Marziani", "Terra-59523", "Comic"}, "59594" ={"Nativi di Ursa Micronica", "Terra-59594", "Comic"}, "59661" ={"Casa di Surgeon Strange", "Terra-59661", "Comic"}, "59662" ={"Teschio Rosso Cosmico", "Terra-59662", "Comic"}, "59663" ={"Demonico Mr. Sinistro", "Terra-59663", "Comic"}, "59882" ={"Thor si taglia i capelli", "Terra-59882", "Comic"}, "60059" ={"Destino sparato nello spazio", "Terra-60059", "Comic"}, "60166" ={"40° anniversario di matrimonio di Reed & Sue", "Terra-60166", "Comic"}, "60241" ={"Ultimate Alliance salva Jean Grey da Nightcrawler", "Terra-60241", "Game"}, "60413" ={"Kashmir Vennema aiuta a liberare gli eroi catturati", "Terra-60413", "Comic"}, "60672" ={"Casa di Colossus, Professor Renolds", "Terra-60672", "Comic"}, "60808" ={"Ultimate Avengers 2", "Terra-60808", "Film"}, "61011" ={"L'Uomo Ragno e i suoi fantastici amici", "Terra-61011", "Comic"}, "61018" ={"Mythos: Hulk", "Terra-61018", "Comic"}, "61024" ={"I Super Soldati distruggono il computer della Omega Base dello S.H.I.E.L.D.", "Terra-61024", "Game"}, "61029" ={"Variente di Giorni di un Futuro Passato", "Terra-61029", "Comic"}, "61108" ={"Ant-Man non viene riportato in vita", "Terra-61108", "Comic"}, "61112" ={"Age of Ultron", "Terra-61112", "Comic"}, "61119" ={"La Saga di Korvac", "Terra-61119", "Comic"}, "61158" ={"Il Punitore dell'Opera]]", "Terra-61158", "Comic"}, "61211" ={"Comic di Jimmy Yama & Wes", "Terra-61211", "Comic"}, "61311" ={"Linea temporale di Kobik", "Terra-61311", "Comic"}, "61422" ={"Casa degli Eroi Ciclopi", "Terra-61422", "Comic"}, "61610" ={"Ultimate End", "Terra-61610", "Comic"}, "61828" ={"Tony Stark sviluppa un disordine alimentare", "Terra-61828", "Comic"}, "61934" ={"Lo staff della Marvel Comics è impegnato in avventure stravaganti", "Terra-61934", "Comic"}, "62111" ={"Casa del Presidente Destino", "Terra-62111", "Comic"}, "62192" ={"Roderick Kane viaggia nel 1962 per conquistare]]", "Terra-62192", "Comic"}, "62218" ={"Dr. Druido consumato da un Poison", "Terra-62218", "Comic"}, "62321" ={"Casa del criminale uraniano Groff", "Terra-62321", "Comic"}, "62410" ={"L'Ultimate Alliance fallisce il salvataggio del Senatore Kelly", "Terra-62410", "Game"}, "62412" ={"Guerra delle Armature più lunga", "Terra-62412", "Comic"}, "62510" ={"Ghost Rider entra nei Guardiani della Galassia", "Terra-62510", "Comic"}, "62520" ={"Fongji Wu: Foenix the Destroyer", "Terra-62520", "Comic"}, "62882" ={"Dr. Doom usa vari oggetti di scena comici]]", "Terra-62882", "Comic"}, "62992" ={"Howard il Canarino]]", "Terra-62992", "Comic"}, "63124" ={"Magneto uccide tutti a Cape Citadel", "Terra-63124", "Comic"}, "63163" ={"Nextwave viene trasportato in questa realtà", "Terra-63163", "Comic"}, "63410" ={"Spider-Man rapito e controllato da Vennema Multiversal", "Terra-63410", "Comic"}, "63748" ={"Howard agisce come Duck Carter of Mars]]", "Terra-63748", "Comic"}, "63794" ={"Lazy Laird Benedict si schianta", "Terra-63794", "Comic"}, "64087" ={"Vendicatori demoniaci terrorizzano Manhattan", "Terra-64087", "Comic"}, "64102" ={"Ultimate Alliance non trova Walek Seaweed", "Terra-64102", "Game"}, "64110" ={"Immortus si allea con i Signori del Male", "Terra-64110", "Comic"}, "64894" ={"L'armatura di Iron Man viene resa pubblica", "Terra-64894", "Comic"}, "65046" ={"Gli Agenti dell'Atlas dicono di non far rivivere Capitan America", "Terra-65046", "Comic"}, "66106" ={"Nightmares of Future Past", "Terra-66106", "Comic"}, "66115" ={"Casa di Spider-Man Fondazione Futuro", "Terra-66115", "Comic"}, "66209" ={"World War Hulk: La Resa dei Conti", "Terra-66209", "Comic"}, "66232" ={"Wittland", "Terra-66232", "Comic"}, "66641" ={"Casa di un uccello simile a Falcon", "Terra-66641", "Comic"}, "66881" ={"Una Cosa alternativa è Blackbeard", "Terra-66881", "Comic"}, "67626" ={"Casa di Karzz il Conquistatore", "Terra-67626", "Comic"}, "67843" ={"Howard il Papero diventa Sheerluck Duck", "Terra-67843", "Comic"}, "68091" ={"Cerebrus gvoverna la Terra del 24° Secolo", "Terra-68091", "Comic"}, "68326" ={"I Power Pack sono gli unici eroi rimasti a combattere Kang", "Terra-68326", "Comic"}, "68994" ={"Dark Raider uccide Reed Richards che brandisce una pistola", "Terra-68994", "Comic"}, "69413" ={"Casa della distopia di Battleworld", "Terra-69413", "Comic"}, "69798" ={"Mistica rinchiude Nightcrawler in una soffitta", "Terra-69798", "Comic"}, "69829" ={"Tiber domina la Terra nell'anno 2250", "Terra-69829", "Comic"}, "69901" ={"Korvac salva l'umanità dai Badoon", "Terra-69901", "Comic"}, "69902" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69902", "Comic"}, "69903" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69903", "Comic"}, "69904" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69904", "Comic"}, "69905" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69905", "Comic"}, "69906" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69906", "Comic"}, "69907" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69907", "Comic"}, "69908" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69908", "Comic"}, "69909" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69909", "Comic"}, "69910" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69910", "Comic"}, "69911" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69911", "Comic"}, "69912" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69912", "Comic"}, "69913" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69913", "Comic"}, "69914" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69914", "Comic"}, "69915" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69915", "Comic"}, "69916" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69916", "Comic"}, "69917" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69917", "Comic"}, "69918" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69918", "Comic"}, "69919" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69919", "Comic"}, "69920" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69920", "Comic"}, "69921" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69921", "Comic"}, "69922" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69922", "Comic"}, "69923" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69923", "Comic"}, "69924" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69924", "Comic"}, "69925" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69925", "Comic"}, "69926" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69926", "Comic"}, "69927" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69927", "Comic"}, "69928" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69928", "Comic"}, "69929" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69929", "Comic"}, "69930" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69930", "Comic"}, "69931" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69931", "Comic"}, "69932" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69932", "Comic"}, "69933" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69933", "Comic"}, "69934" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69934", "Comic"}, "69935" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69935", "Comic"}, "69936" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69936", "Comic"}, "69937" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69937", "Comic"}, "69938" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69938", "Comic"}, "69939" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69939", "Comic"}, "69940" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69940", "Comic"}, "69941" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69941", "Comic"}, "69942" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69942", "Comic"}, "69943" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69943", "Comic"}, "69944" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69944", "Comic"}, "69945" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69945", "Comic"}, "69946" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69946", "Comic"}, "69947" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69947", "Comic"}, "69948" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69948", "Comic"}, "69949" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69949", "Comic"}, "69950" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69950", "Comic"}, "69951" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69951", "Comic"}, "69952" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69952", "Comic"}, "69953" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69953", "Comic"}, "69954" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69954", "Comic"}, "69955" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69955", "Comic"}, "69956" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69956", "Comic"}, "69957" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69957", "Comic"}, "69958" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69958", "Comic"}, "69959" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69959", "Comic"}, "69960" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69960", "Comic"}, "69961" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69961", "Comic"}, "69962" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69962", "Comic"}, "69963" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69963", "Comic"}, "69964" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69964", "Comic"}, "69965" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69965", "Comic"}, "69966" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69966", "Comic"}, "69967" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69967", "Comic"}, "69968" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69968", "Comic"}, "69969" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69969", "Comic"}, "69970" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69970", "Comic"}, "69971" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69971", "Comic"}, "69972" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69972", "Comic"}, "69973" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69973", "Comic"}, "69974" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69974", "Comic"}, "69975" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69975", "Comic"}, "69976" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69976", "Comic"}, "69977" ={"Capitan America induce Korvac a creare una nuova linea temporale", "Terra-69977", "Comic"}, "69978" ={"Circa 3017 A.C., Korvac si stanca di Capitan America", "Terra-69978", "Comic"}, "69979" ={"Jaromel diventa Capitan America", "Terra-69979", "Comic"}, "70019" ={"Yu Komori diventa Spider-Man", "Terra-70019", "Comic"}, "70105" ={"Bullet Points", "Terra-70105", "Comic"}, "70134" ={"[Spider-Man 460|What If? Spider-Man: L'Altro", "Terra-70134", "Comic"}, "70213" ={"Civil War mutante", "Terra-70213", "Comic"}, "70237" ={"Spider-Man: Il Regno", "Terra-70237", "Comic"}, "70395" ={"Ultron Unlimited", "Terra-70395", "Comic"}, "70518" ={"Prima Guerra Mondiale lunga un secolo", "Terra-70518", "Comic"}, "70541" ={"Leather Apron era Jack lo Squartatore", "Terra-70541", "Comic"}, "70701" ={"Little Red Riding Spider", "Terra-70701", "Comic"}, "70766" ={"Abominio scappa dallo Strano Mondo", "Terra-70766", "Comic"}, "70813" ={"Vendicatori assemblati da Stan Lee", "Terra-70813", "Comic"}, "70875" ={"Carol Danvers si ammala di cancro", "Terra-70875", "Comic"}, "70915" ={"Destino conquista New York", "Terra-70915", "TV"}, "71002" ={"Spider-Man: Amici o nemici", "Terra-71002", "Game"}, "71004" ={"Camelot Spider-Man", "Terra-71004", "Comic"}, "71016" ={"Ultima Storia dei Fantastici Quattro", "Terra-71016", "Comic"}, "71121" ={"Wolverine nativo rapito da Vennema Multiversal", "Terra-71121", "Comic"}, "71124" ={"Peter & MJ rifiutano l'offerta di Mefisto", "Terra-71124", "Comic"}, "71143" ={"Eroi miniori cercano di fermare Hulk", "Terra-71143", "Comic"}, "71156" ={"I tacchini sono la specie dominante", "Terra-71156", "Comic"}, "71166" ={"Fantastic Four: The End", "Terra-71166", "Comic"}, "71202" ={"Cabal distrugge gli X-Men durante una Incursione", "Terra-71202", "Comic"}, "71211" ={"Kashmir Vennema manda Capitan America e Black Widow in una realtà alternativa", "Terra-71211", "Comic"}, "71224" ={"L'Alto Evoluzionario si rifiuta di aiutare la Bestia Stregone Supremo", "Terra-71224", "Comic"}, "71241" ={"Peter Parker: inventore ricco", "Terra-71241", "Comic"}, "71246" ={"Bob: Supreme Hydra", "Terra-71246", "Comic"}, "71511" ={"Peter del Popolo sconfigge Capitan Capitalist", "Terra-71511", "Comic"}, "71513" ={"Bambino Iron Man vs Bambino Capitan Man", "Terra-71513", "Comic"}, "71519" ={"Il Dominio del Barone Abyss viene conquistato da Apocalisse", "Terra-71519", "Comic"}, "71535" ={"I Nova Corps pattugliano Battleworld", "Terra-71535", "Comic"}, "71612" ={"Greenland", "Terra-71612", "Comic"}, "71628" ={"Universo natale di Gwenpool venomizzata", "Terra-71628", "Comic"}, "71778" ={"Casa di Baal, Mr. Kline", "Terra-71778", "Comic"}, "71800" ={"Groot è un avvocato", "Terra-71800", "Comic"}, "71853" ={"Casa dell' Hippie Namor", "Terra-71853", "Comic"}, "71902" ={"Skurge è un calzolaio", "Terra-71902", "Comic"}, "71912" ={"A-Babies vs. X-Babies", "Terra-71912", "Comic"}, "71928" ={"Peter Parker diventa il Punitore", "Terra-71928", "Comic"}, "72110" ={"Galacta figlia di Galactus ", "Terra-72110", "Comic"}, "72122" ={"Vampiri nel 2180", "Terra-72122", "Comic"}, "72601" ={"Casa di Goliath", "Terra-72601", "Comic"}, "72721" ={"X-Meh #684", "Terra-72721", "Comic"}, "72781" ={"Nightcrawler & Vanisher sono astratti esseri semi-insettoidi ", "Terra-72781", "Comic"}, "73012" ={"Brak il Barbaro e l'Età del Sangue", "Terra-73012", "Comic"}, "73595" ={"Kingpin adotta Matt Murdock", "Terra-73595", "Comic"}, "74082" ={"Stato primordiale", "Terra-74082", "Comic"}, "74101" ={"Machus prima di fondersi", "Terra-74101", "Comic"}, "74113" ={"31° Secolo alternativo con una popolazine magica", "Terra-74113", "Comic"}, "74121" ={"Howard il Papero gioca a poker con dei mostri", "Terra-74121", "Comic"}, "74425" ={"Action Jackson", "Terra-74425", "Comic"}, "74820" ={"L'esecuzione di George Washington", "Terra-74820", "Comic"}, "74897" ={"Casa di Shadow", "Terra-74897", "Comic"}, "75011" ={"Sandson O. Tyme usa Slow Glass", "Terra-75011", "Comic"}, "75153" ={"Steve Rogers e Tony Stark combattono come bambini", "Terra-75153", "Comic"}, "75187" ={"Occhio di Falco consumato da un Poison", "Terra-75187", "Comic"}, "75402" ={"Nel film horror del 1960 Jack lo Squartatore era reale", "Terra-75402", "Comic"}, "75421" ={"Gli X-Men vengono sopraffatti dai romanzi", "Terra-75421", "Comic"}, "76216" ={"La Luna e un gigantesco sole rosso minacciano di schiantarsi con la Tera", "Terra-76216", "Comic"}, "76292" ={"Howard l'Oca", "Terra-76292", "Comic"}, "76843" ={"Howard il Papero diventa Batduck]]", "Terra-76843", "Comic"}, "77013" ={"Spider-Man newspaper strip", "Terra-77013", "Comic"}, "77045" ={"John Norton nel 2040", "Terra-77045", "Comic"}, "77105" ={"Capitan America e Bucky non spariscono durante la Seconda Guerra Mondiale", "Terra-77105", "Comic"}, "77106" ={"Rick non diventa Capitan America", "Terra-77106", "Comic"}, "77119" ={"Silver Surfer muore", "Terra-77119", "Comic"}, "77181" ={"Green Goblin consumato da un Poison", "Terra-77181", "Comic"}, "77606" ={"Howard the Duck Newspaper Comic Strip", "Terra-77606", "Comic"}, "77640" ={"Hembeck-verso", "Terra-77640", "Comic"}, "77995" ={"Age of Xavier", "Terra-77995", "Comic"}, "78127" ={"Casa di Captain Spider", "Terra-78127", "Comic"}, "78227" ={"Home to Spider-Girl (Betty Brant)", "Terra-78227", "Comic"}, "78327" ={"Casa di Spider-Jameson", "Terra-78327", "Comic"}, "78411" ={"Dinosaur World", "Terra-78411", "Comic"}, "78436" ={"Howard il Papero diventa Duckey Crockett", "Terra-78436", "Comic"}, "78719" ={"Thingpin", "Terra-78719", "Comic"}, "78819" ={"L'incredibile Kvetch", "Terra-78819", "Comic"}, "78909" ={"Serie animata dei Fantastici Quattro del 1978", "Terra-78909", "TV"}, "78912" ={"Esecuzione di Elisabetta I", "Terra-78912", "Comic"}, "78922" ={"Ant-Man & Wasp fanno un picnic", "Terra-78922", "Comic"}, "78927" ={"Primo tribunale Karmico", "Terra-78927", "Comic"}, "79101" ={"Spider-Woman è cattiva", "Terra-79101", "Comic"}, "79102" ={"Capitan Mar-Vell è cattivo", "Terra-79102", "Comic"}, "79213" ={"Conan viaggia nell'era moderna", "Terra-79213", "Comic"}, "79596" ={"Casa di Cat Pryde", "Terra-79596", "Comic"}, "79715" ={"Helen Taylor ottiene i poteri di Nova", "Terra-79715", "Comic"}, "79816" ={"Shang-Chi rimane agente del Fu Manchu", "Terra-79816", "Comic"}, "72911" ={"Slaymaster emula Jack lo Squartatore mentre uccide il nativo Betsy Braddock", "Terra-72911", "Comic"}, "80097" ={"Howard il Papero è un detective del 1940", "Terra-80097", "Comic"}, "80118" ={"Howard il Papero Stregone Supremo della Terra", "Terra-80118", "Comic"}, "80179" ={"Conan e la Città dei Teschi", "Terra-80179", "Comic"}, "80219" ={"Spider-Man non diventa un combatti-criminali", "Terra-80219", "Comic"}, "80291" ={"La deformazione della realtà cambia le squadre sportive preferite delle persone", "Terra-80291", "Comic"}, "80360" ={"Casa di Obnoxio the Clown e Teen Hulk", "Terra-80360", "Comic"}, "80521" ={"Age of Stryfe", "Terra-80521", "Comic"}, "80522" ={"Tral usa gli Inumani per conquistare il mondo", "Terra-80522", "Comic"}, "80734" ={"Iron Man: Viva Las Vegas", "Terra-80734", "Comic"}, "80827" ={"Guerra Mondiale tral'impero francese e britannico", "Terra-80827", "Comic"}, "80911" ={"Victor Creed e Bestia Braddock uccisi", "Terra-80911", "Comic"}, "80920" ={"Wolverine e gli X-Men in un futuro apocalittico", "Terra-80920", "TV"}, "81029" ={"Spider-Man salva Scarlet Witch durante House of M", "Terra-81029", "Comic"}, "81039" ={"Howard il Papero diventa una star televisiva", "Terra-81039", "Comic"}, "81091" ={"Bruce Skyhulker", "Terra-81091", "Comic"}, "81101" ={"Cable e Hope uccisi da un orso mutante", "Terra-81101", "Comic"}, "81111" ={"Casa di Khan (Realtà Jumper)", "Terra-81111", "Comic"}, "81113" ={"Marvel Melodies: Hulk Hare", "Terra-81113", "Comic"}, "81114" ={"Mondo depotenziato", "Terra-81114", "Comic"}, "81122" ={"Gli Ultimate Fantastici Quattro del futuro comandano un regime anti-mutante", "Terra-81122", "Comic"}, "81124" ={"Marc & Marlene aprono un negozio e hanno un figlio", "Terra-81124", "Comic"}, "81141" ={"Spider-Man e il clone si dividono l'esistenza", "Terra-81141", "Comic"}, "81143" ={"Heather Sante combatte Spider-Man Zombie", "Terra-81143", "Comic"}, "81156" ={"Dwayne Taylor è Iron Man", "Terra-81156", "Comic"}, "81165" ={"Bront e Backworld", "Terra-81165", "Comic"}, "81191" ={"La Terra distrutta dalla Fenice Oscura", "Terra-81191", "Comic"}, "81211" ={"Realtà Annessa", "Terra-81211", "Comic"}, "81212" ={"Native Ulik reclutata dalla Vennema Multimensionale", "Terra-81212", "Comic"}, "81223" ={"Steve Rogers trovato morto, Frank Castle diventa Capitan America", "Terra-81223", "Comic"}, "81225" ={"Thor combatte Odino", "Terra-81225", "Comic"}, "81235" ={"Lindsay McCabe incenera la gente", "Terra-81235", "Comic"}, "81304" ={"Il Demone Xavier distrugge il mondo", "Terra-81304", "Comic"}, "81426" ={"Capitan America eletto presidente degli Stati Uniti", "Terra-81426", "Comic"}, "81518" ={"Alta Avalon", "Terra-81518", "Comic"}, "81545" ={"MJ & Peter Parker non si sono mai sposati", "Terra-81545", "Comic"}, "81551" ={"Richards mette fine a guerre, carestie, malattie", "Terra-81551", "Comic"}, "81589" ={"Sabretooth nativo schiavizzato dal Barone Apocalisse", "Terra-81589", "Comic"}, "81622" ={"Captain Marvel consumato da un Poison", "Terra-81622", "Comic"}, "81711" ={"Casa dell'Hulk Venomizato", "Terra-81711", "Comic"}, "81723" ={"Nightcrawler & Vanisher sono donne", "Terra-81723", "Comic"}, "81727" ={"La Fenice sopravvive", "Terra-81727", "Comic"}, "81799" ={"Hulk combatte nella Seconda Guerra Mondiale", "Terra-81799", "Comic"}, "81834" ={"Il Capo decide di comprare un cappello", "Terra-81834", "Comic"}, "81999" ={"Captain Marvel dell'Hysta", "Terra-81999", "Comic"}, "82026" ={"TV Show dei Vendicatori di Terra-8107", "Terra-82026", "TV"}, "82074" ={"Gangster proibizionisti danno informazione sul Mercato Azionario", "Terra-82074", "Comic"}, "82081" ={"New Quack City", "Terra-82081", "Comic"}, "82100" ={"Elektra vive", "Terra-82100", "Comic"}, "82101" ={"Il Calabrone muore", "Terra-82101", "Comic"}, "82121" ={"Spider-Woman nativa reclutata da Vennema Multiversal", "Terra-82121", "Comic"}, "82348" ={"Stark diventa Limo Man", "Terra-82348", "Comic"}, "82432" ={"Korvac conquista l'Universo", "Terra-82432", "Comic"}, "82528" ={"Hulk sposa She-Hulk", "Terra-82528", "Comic"}, "82568" ={"Il Dottor Strange è uno stregone ordinario", "Terra-82568", "Comic"}, "82578" ={"Obnoxio il Clown diventa Sherlock Clown", "Terra-82578", "Comic"}, "82588" ={"Daredevil non è cieco", "Terra-82588", "Comic"}, "82618" ={"Spider-Man Family", "Terra-82618", "Comic"}, "82633" ={"Iron Man viene intrappolato a Camelot", "Terra-82633", "Comic"}, "82648" ={'Stan Lee licenzia i responsabili di un numero di "What If..?"]]', "Terra-82648", "Comic"}, "82801" ={"I Fantastici Quattro sono letteralmente banane", "Terra-82801", "Comic"}, "82802" ={"Odino sposa May Parker", "Terra-82802", "Comic"}, "82803" ={"Don Blake e Tony Stark sono fratelli", "Terra-82803", "Comic"}, "82804" ={"Zia May Parker è Ant-Man", "Terra-82804", "Comic"}, "82805" ={"Spider-Man sposa Spider-Woman", "Terra-82805", "Comic"}, "82806" ={"Willie Lumpkin entra nei Fantastici Quattro]]", "Terra-82806", "Comic"}, "82807" ={"Steve Rogers rimane Nomad]]", "Terra-82807", "Comic"}, "82808" ={"Rick Jones lascia Capitan Marvel nella Zona Negativa]]", "Terra-82808", "Comic"}, "82809" ={"Nick Fury indossa la bandana nell'occhio destro", "Terra-82809", "Comic"}, "82810" ={"Ghost Rider possiede un nonnino su sedia a rotelle]]", "Terra-82810", "Comic"}, "82811" ={"Ghost Rider possiede una donna con pattini in linea", "Terra-82811", "Comic"}, "82812" ={"Ghost Rider possiede un neonato", "Terra-82812", "Comic"}, "82814" ={"Lui sposa Lei", "Terra-82814", "Comic"}, "82815" ={"Cintura Nera ha il singhiozzo", "Terra-82815", "Comic"}, "82816" ={"Galactus mangia letteralmente la Terra", "Terra-82816", "Comic"}, "82817" ={"Ka-Zar è un contabile di mezza età", "Terra-82817", "Comic"}, "82818" ={"Hulk è giallo", "Terra-82818", "Comic"}, "82819" ={"La Donna Invisibile si tinge i capelli", "Terra-82819", "Comic"}, "82820" ={"Power Man è bianco", "Terra-82820", "Comic"}, "82821" ={"La Cosa è blu", "Terra-82821", "Comic"}, "82822" ={"Marvel guarisce dal cancro", "Terra-82822", "Comic"}, "82823" ={"Fenice sopravvive e pretende di essere normale", "Terra-82823", "Comic"}, "82824" ={"Elektra si ritira", "Terra-82824", "Comic"}, "82825" ={"Dazzler diventa un'attrice di commedie", "Terra-82825", "Comic"}, "82826" ={"Storie Intelligenti di Spidey", "Terra-82826", "Comic"}, "82827" ={"Willie Lumpkin: araldo di Galactus]]", "Terra-82827", "Comic"}, "82828" ={"Ghost Rider ha Burger Hell", "Terra-82828", "Comic"}, "82829" ={"Gli eroi vanno verso Toledo, Ohio]]", "Terra-82829", "Comic"}, "82830" ={"Gli Osservatori osservano gli Osservatori", "Terra-82830", "Comic"}, "82831" ={"Moon Knight guida un taxi", "Terra-82831", "Comic"}, "82832" ={"All'Osservatore crescono i capelli", "Terra-82832", "Comic"}, "82833" ={"Alpha Flight hanno accento canadese", "Terra-82833", "Comic"}, "82834" ={"Sue Storm: la Cosa", "Terra-82834", "Comic"}, "82849" ={"Casa di Boy-Bob Banner", "Terra-82849", "Comic"}, "82910" ={"Gwen Stacy e Mary Jane combattono", "Terra-82910", "Comic"}, "83036" ={"Spidey incontra la Donna del DOmani", "Terra-83036", "TV"}, "83042" ={"Un Daredevil invecchiato combatte Kingpin", "Terra-83042", "Comic"}, "83088" ={"Casa di Dourdevil", "Terra-83088", "Comic"}, "83124" ={"Cyberpunk Exe-Men", "Terra-83124", "Comic"}, "83138" ={"Ben diventa Dr. Grimm", "Terra-83138", "Comic"}, "83234" ={"Howard il Papero non è mai arrivato", "Terra-83234", "Comic"}, "83438" ={"Jocasta permette a Wanda di assumere il controllo del suo corpo", "Terra-83438", "Comic"}, "83482" ={"Ciclope spara energia dalle orecchie", "Terra-83482", "Comic"}, "83553" ={"Gli eroi della Terra uccisi da Hulk", "Terra-83553", "Comic"}, "83600" ={"Thor vs. Conan", "Terra-83600", "Comic"}, "83764" ={"Howard agisce come Drake Vader", "Terra-83764", "Comic"}, "83840" ={"Mordo rimane discepolo dell'Antico", "Terra-83840", "Comic"}, "83930" ={"Serie TV di Night Man ", "Terra-83930", "TV"}, "84112" ={"Two-Green Kid", "Terra-84112", "Comic"}, "84243" ={"Conan si unisce ai Vendicatori", "Terra-84243", "Comic"}, "84309" ={"Terra di Shatterstar", "Terra-84309", "Comic"}, "84341" ={"Crimson Crusader e Imp salvano Spider-Man", "Terra-84341", "Comic"}, "84444" ={"Captain America viene scongelato nel presente", "Terra-84444", "Comic"}, "84929" ={"[di Moon Ghost", "Terra-84929", "Comic"}, ["84999" ={"Conan si rifiuta di unirsi ai Vendicatori", "Terra-84999", "Comic"}, "85101" ={"The 'Nam", "Terra-85101", "Comic"}, "85133" ={"Dead of Night: Man-Thing & Devil-Slayer", "Terra-85133", "Comic"}, "85481" ={"Heathcliff!", "Terra-85481", "Comic"}, "86051" ={"Masters of the Universe", "Terra-86051", "Comic"}, "85826" ={"Impero Hydra", "Terra-85826", "Comic"}, "86082" ={"Spider-Man sposa Vedova Nera", "Terra-86082", "Comic"}, "86315" ={"Peggy Carter diventa Capitan America", "Terra-86315", "Comic"}, "86501" ={"Kang muore cercando di far esplodere i Vendicatori", "Terra-86501", "Comic"}, "87050" ={"Magneto entra nel Club Infernale", "Terra-87050", "Comic"}, "87715" ={"Thing Kong", "Terra-87715", "Comic"}, "88011" ={"Howard il Papero mutato", "Terra-88011", "Comic"}, "88039" ={"Marvel Balls", "Terra-88039", "Comic"}, "88122" ={"Dagger è presente quando i Grund appaiono dal mantello di Cloak", "Terra-88122", "Comic"}, "88130" ={"Hyperion consumato da un Poison", "Terra-88130", "Comic"}, "88194" ={"Shadowline", "Terra-88194", "Comic"}, "88197" ={"Bruce Bummer diventa Possum Man", "Terra-88197", "Comic"}, "88201" ={"Cosa è accaduto alla famiglia Richards?", "Terra-88201", "Comic"}, "88234" ={"Thor sparla con accento svedese", "Terra-88234", "Comic"}, "88255" ={"Luke Cage trova il martello di Thor]]", "Terra-88255", "Comic"}, "88263" ={"Galactusprova a dare in pegno Silver Surfer]]", "Terra-88263", "Comic"}, "88292" ={"Tempesta: Controllore del trappico aereo", "Terra-88292", "Comic"}, "88304" ={"Guerra Dinodroidi contro l'umanità", "Terra-88304", "Comic"}, "88426" ={"Nessun umano occupante e nessuna anima", "Terra-88426", "Comic"}, "88896" ={"Spider-Man & figlio mutato", "Terra-88896", "Comic"}, "89102" ={"House of M May Parker diventa Ms. Mayvel", "Terra-89102", "Comic"}, "89110" ={"Mr. Fixit (Hulk): high school hall monitor", "Terra-89110", "Comic"}, "89111" ={"I Guardiani della Galassia sconfiggono Korvac", "Terra-89111", "Comic"}, "89112" ={"Gli X-Men perdono Inferno", "Terra-89112", "Comic"}, "89120" ={"Iron Man perde la Guerra delle Armature", "Terra-89120", "Comic"}, "89121" ={"Wolverine: Agente dello S.H.I.E.L.D.", "Terra-89121", "Comic"}, "89122" ={"Zia May ha gli artigli", "Terra-89122", "Comic"}, "89123" ={"Capitan America non è mai stato scongelato", "Terra-89123", "Comic"}, "89124" ={"Il Punitore non usa pistole", "Terra-89124", "Comic"}, "89125" ={"Monstrous green Squadron Sinister", "Terra-89125", "Comic"}, "89130" ={"Old West London", "Terra-89130", "Comic"}, "89141" ={"A Hulk pisce Bold Patterns", "Terra-89141", "Comic"}, "89145" ={"Slaymaster gioca Pilot Braddock", "Terra-89145", "Comic"}, "89721" ={"I Vendicatori perdono la Guerra Evoluzionaria", "Terra-89721", "Comic"}, "89771" ={"Fantastici Quattro robot", "Terra-89771", "Comic"}, "89923" ={"Realtà di Wolverina", "Terra-89923", "Comic"}, "89946" ={"Dark Raider uccide Reed Richards che indossa una cravatta", "Terra-89946", "Comic"}, "89947" ={"Casa di Enforcer Capone", "Terra-89947", "Comic"}, "90078" ={"Forbush Man è un vero Supereroe", "Terra-90078", "Comic"}, "90110" ={"Utopia di Ultravision", "Terra-90110", "Comic"}, "90111" ={"Ultravision: Dystopia", "Terra-90111", "Comic"}, "90112" ={"Il Burattinaio utilizza veri burattini", "Terra-90112", "Comic"}, "90113" ={"Il Punitore pubblica una hit alla radio", "Terra-90113", "Comic"}, "90122" ={"Teenage Excalibur comandati da una Capitan Bretagna femmina", "Terra-90122", "Comic"}, "90125" ={"I Fantastici Quattro vengono minacciati da Mister Mxyzptlk]]", "Terra-90125", "Comic"}, "90200" ={"La famiglia di Frank Castlenon viene uccisa", "Terra-90200", "Comic"}, "90201" ={"Il Registratore Vivente cerca lavoro sulla Terra", "Terra-90201", "Comic"}, "90202" ={"La Cosa è un impersonatore di Elvis", "Terra-90202", "Comic"}, "90203" ={"Occhio di Falco usa mazze da golf", "Terra-90203", "Comic"}, "90210" ={"Old Man Logan", "Terra-90210", "Comic"}, "90211" ={"Deadpool impossessato da Venom", "Terra-90211", "Comic"}, "90212" ={"Spider-Man ha un figlio ragno", "Terra-90212", "Comic"}, "90213" ={"Il cecchino di Kingpin colpisce Mary Jane Parker", "Terra-90213", "Comic"}, "90214" ={"Noir", "Terra-90214", "Comic"}, "90221" ={"HuL'umanità colonizza il pianeta Yaochi", "Terra-90221", "Comic"}, "90227" ={"Ciclope si suicida", "Terra-90227", "Comic"}, "90231" ={"Peter Parker prende a pugni Flash Thompson", "Terra-90231", "Comic"}, "90251" ={"Destino mantiene i poteri dell'Arcano", "Terra-90251", "Comic"}, "90266" ={"I Nuovi Fantastici Quattro", "Terra-90266", "Comic"}, "90313" ={"Don't-Worry-Be-Happy-verse", "Terra-90313", "Comic"}, "90324" ={"Namora corteggia Namor", "Terra-90324", "Comic"}, "90411" ={"La Fine dei Giorni", "Terra-90411", "Comic"}, "90429" ={"What If Peter Parker fosse di Brooklyn invece che del Queens?]]", "Terra-90429", "Comic"}, "90512" ={"Hulk Rosso uccide il Barone Mordo", "Terra-90512", "Comic"}, "90559" ={"Eterni del 2115", "Terra-90559", "Comic"}, "90611" ={"Chase gioca a lacrosse con Nico & Old Lace", "Terra-90611", "Comic"}, "90613" ={"X-Men II: The Fall of the Mutants", "Terra-90613", "Game"}, "90631" ={"Gli X-Men sono malvagi", "Terra-90631", "Comic"}, "90659" ={"La bomba di Hydro-Man", "Terra-90659", "Comic"}, "90708" ={"Howard il Papero e Bev sono famosi ballerini", "Terra-90708", "Comic"}, "90715" ={"976-verse", "Terra-90715", "Comic"}, "90764" ={"Golden Knight video game", "Terra-90764", "Comic"}, "90780" ={"Howard il Papero e Bev combattono uno Snalian]]", "Terra-90780", "Comic"}, "90816" ={"Wolverine viaggia nel tempo all'era di Conan", "Terra-90816", "Comic"}, "90907" ={"Hood resuscita la famiglia del Punitore", "Terra-90907", "Comic"}, "90984" ={"Spider-Man perde il controllo dei suoi sensi di ragno", "Terra-90984", "Comic"}, "91101" ={"Saga el Clone alternativa", "Terra-91101", "Comic"}, "91110" ={"Spider-Man mantiene l'Uni-Forza", "Terra-91110", "Comic"}, "91111" ={"La Donna Invisibile muore durante il secondo parto", "Terra-91111", "Comic"}, "91112" ={"Mary Richards Leader tranquillo", "Terra-91112", "Comic"}, "91118" ={"Anno 3009", "Terra-91118", "Comic"}, "91119" ={"Caroni e giochi Super Hero Squad", "Terra-91119", "TV"}, "91122" ={"Hulk e i suoi amici giocano nella sabbia", "Terra-91122", "Comic"}, "91126" ={"Terra-Z", "Terra-91126", "Comic"}, "91142" ={"Casa dei Web Warriors' Spider-Man", "Terra-91142", "Comic"}, "91172" ={"Hulk Annihilation", "Terra-91172", "Comic"}, "91210" ={"Skrull Cosa e Skrull Hulk formano un duo comico", "Terra-91210", "Comic"}, "91240" ={"Limbo", "Terra-91240", "Comic"}, "91274" ={"G.I. Joe della Hasbro e i Transformers", "Terra-91274", "Comic"}, "91313" ={"Venom nativo rapito e controllato da Vennema Multiversal", "Terra-91313", "Comic"}, "91418" ={"Casa di Britanotron", "Terra-91418", "Comic"}, "91424" ={"Indra intrappolato in un", "Terra-91424", "Comic"}, "91600" ={"Punisher uccide Daredevil", "Terra-91600", "Comic"}, "91731" ={"Norrin Radd rifiuta di diventare l'araldo di Galactus]]", "Terra-91731", "Comic"}, "91815" ={"Squirrel Girl e Tippy-Toe fanno battute a fumetti", "Terra-91815", "Comic"}, "91912" ={"Drax è un promoter musicale", "Terra-91912", "Comic"}, "91918" ={"Casa di Spider-Ben e Spider-Pete", "Terra-91918", "Comic"}, "92051" ={"Dino Knight ucciso", "Terra-92051", "Comic"}, "92077" ={"Visione non è stato smantellato", "Terra-92077", "Comic"}, "92100" ={"Spider-Man rimane con sei braccia", "Terra-92100", "Comic"}, "92101" ={"Casa del raccoglitore di Cassandra", "Terra-92101", "Comic"}, "92120" ={"Skurge è un poeta", "Terra-92120", "Comic"}, "92124" ={"Realtà governata da Artume", "Terra-92124", "Comic"}, "92130" ={"Maelstrom uccide Quasar", "Terra-92130", "Comic"}, "92131" ={"Cartoon del 1990 degli X-Men e Spider-Man", "Terra-92131", "TV"}, "92164" ={"Venom possiede il Punitore", "Terra-92164", "Comic"}, "92201" ={"Thanos trasformato in Galactus", "Terra-92201", "Comic"}, "92202" ={"Dr. Destino: pediatra", "Terra-92202", "Comic"}, "92207" ={"Galactus vs Ant-Man", "Terra-92207", "Comic"}, "92210" ={"Sue Richards: la Donna Visibile", "Terra-92210", "Comic"}, "92216" ={"Casa di Octavia Otto's Spider-Army's Spider-Woman", "Terra-92216", "Comic"}, "92272" ={"Wolverine e Bestia impazziscono", "Terra-92272", "Comic"}, "92299" ={"Citizen V (Helmut Zemo) uccide Capitan America", "Terra-92299", "Comic"}, "92300" ={"Lady Deathstrike ha un giradito", "Terra-92300", "Comic"}, "92323" ={"Casa del cervello volante Cthulu Xavier", "Terra-92323", "Comic"}, "92335" ={"Franklin Richards non salvato dalla barra di controllo cosmica]]", "Terra-92335", "Comic"}, "92352" ={"Jubilee diventa schiava di Mojo", "Terra-92352", "Comic"}, "92459" ={"Casa dell'X-Plorers", "Terra-92459", "Comic"}, "92700" ={"Magneto bloccato in ascendore con Colosso, Dr. Destino e Iron Man]]", "Terra-92700", "Comic"}, "92800" ={"Ororo rimane una ladra", "Terra-92800", "Comic"}, "92942" ={"Casa di Vampire Moon-Fang", "Terra-92942", "Comic"}, "93027" ={"Amadeus Cho è un eroe popolare", "Terra-93027", "Comic"}, "93031" ={"Mys-Tech usa l'Un-Earth, gli eroi periscono", "Terra-93031", "Comic"}, "93060" ={"Ultraverse", "Terra-93060", "Comic"}, "93070" ={"Il Punitore diventa Capitan America", "Terra-93070", "Comic"}, "93074" ={"Legion uccide Magneto e Xavier", "Terra-93074", "Comic"}, "93091" ={"Revelation", "Terra-93091", "Comic"}, "93112" ={"Casa della Donna Ologramma, addestrando warbot", "Terra-93112", "Comic"}, "93121" ={"King Arthur and the Knights of Justice", "Terra-93121", "Comic"}, "93122" ={"Casa di Dredge ~2053", "Terra-93122", "Comic"}, "93124" ={"Punisher 2099 sconfitto dai Warlords", "Terra-93124", "Comic"}, "93165" ={"I Vendicatori perdono la guerra Kree-Shi'ar", "Terra-93165", "Comic"}, "93246" ={"Cable distrugge gli X-Men", "Terra-93246", "Comic"}, "93411" ={"Eletto-Vampiri del 2195", "Terra-93411", "Comic"}, "93437" ={"She-Hulk depone Darqon Par of Mariner", "Terra-93437", "Comic"}, "93545" ={"Kiden Nixon uccisa da Wolverine", "Terra-93545", "Comic"}, "93554" ={"Kiden Nixon uccisa da una Sentinella", "Terra-93554", "Comic"}, "93563" ={"Eroi uccisi da Marquis of Death", "Terra-93563", "Comic"}, "93600" ={"Hulk uccide Wolverine", "Terra-93600", "Comic"}, "93726" ={"Terra Larvale 2099", "Terra-93726", "Comic"}, "93787" ={"Salvation", "Terra-93787", "Comic"}, "94000" ={"Film dei Fantastici Quattro non rilasciato", "Terra-94000", "Movie"}, "94001" ={"Loki trionfante", "Terra-94001", "Comic"}, "94019" ={"X-Men: Children of the Atom", "Terra-94019", "Game"}, "94024" ={"Casa di Swiney Girl", "Terra-94024", "Comic"}, "94040" ={"Scott Summers & Jean Grey si sposano", "Terra-94040", "Comic"}, "94041" ={"Jean Grey si innamora di Angelo", "Terra-94041", "Comic"}, "94042" ={"Fenice si innamora di Wolverine", "Terra-94042", "Comic"}, "94102" ={"Forge & Wolverine avversari", "Terra-94102", "Comic"}, "94157" ={"Frank Castle: Agente dello S.H.I.E.L.D.", "Terra-94157", "Comic"}, "94241" ={"Nuova Xandar", "Terra-94241", "Comic"}, "94316" ={"La razza Chronozone combatte l'umanità", "Terra-94316", "Comic"}, "94415" ={"Aliens vs. Predator: Deadliest of the Species", "Terra-94415", "Comic"}, "94561" ={"I genitori di Spider-Man lo incastrano di omicidio", "Terra-94561", "Comic"}, "94600" ={"Thor clona Mr. Fantastic, Iron Man & Yellowjacket", "Terra-94600", "Comic"}, "94626" ={"Nova non riesce a prevenire Deathstorm]]", "Terra-94626", "Comic"}, "94689" ={"Dark Raider uccide Reed Richards mentre investiga su un artefatto simile alla Cosa", "Terra-94689", "Comic"}, "94823" ={"What's Wrong?...Plenty", "Terra-94823", "Comic"}, "94831" ={"Distruzione Mutante", "Terra-94831", "Comic"}, "94964" ={"Arcangelo diventa cattivo]", "Terra-94964", "Comic"}, "95019" ={"Apes World viene invasa", "Terra-95019", "Comic"}, "95022" ={"Spider-Man: Agente del Dr. Octopus", "Terra-95022", "Comic"}, "95099" ={"Era di Apocalisse animata", "Terra-95099", "TV"}, "95120" ={"Marvel Riot Age of Apocalypse", "Terra-95120", "Comic"}, "95121" ={"Red Ghost e le Super-Scimmie diventano i Fantastici Quattro", "Terra-95121", "Comic"}, "95122" ={"Fantastici Quattro con poteri alternativi", "Terra-95122", "Comic"}, "95126" ={"Punitore : La morte dell'Universo Marvel ", "Terra-95126", "Comic"}, "95132" ={"Serie animata degli Ultraforce", "Terra-95132", "TV"}, "95169" ={"Stryfe distrugge gli X-Men", "Terra-95169", "Comic"}, "95313" ={"La Regina Lebbrosa uccide Boom-Boom", "Terra-95313", "Comic"}, "95371" ={"La Bomba Gamma cade nel Giappone durante la 2a GM", "Terra-95371", "Comic"}, "95397" ={"Il Guanto dell'Infinito & L'Uomo Impossibile", "Terra-95397", "Comic"}, "95431" ={"Ultraverso futuro", "Terra-95431", "Comic"}, "95615" ={"Zeitkrieg", "Terra-95615", "Comic"}, "95633" ={"Ghost Riders of Tomorrow", "Terra-95633", "Comic"}, "95710" ={"M.O.D.A.M. prende di mira il Clan Destine", "Terra-95710", "Comic"}, "95920" ={"I supereroi cacciano a morte il presidente Tricky", "Terra-95920", "Comic"}, "96020" ={"Tony Stark ragazzo", "Terra-96020", "Comic"}, "96081" ={"Kang fa eslodere nuclearmente New York City", "Terra-96081", "Comic"}, "96099" ={"Tempesta Temporale 2099", "Terra-96099", "Comic"}, "96111" ={"Casa della Timeslip Cosa", "Terra-96111", "Comic"}, "96115" ={"Spider-Man BBC Radio Play", "Terra-96115", "Comic"}, "96173" ={"Film del 1968 del Dr. Strange", "Terra-96173", "Movie"}, "96183" ={"Iron Fist consumato da un Poison", "Terra-96183", "Comic"}, "96190" ={"Ciclope & Havok vengono cresciuti dai propri genitori", "Terra-96190", "Comic"}, "96211" ={"Casa del Timeslip Spider-Man", "Terra-96211", "Comic"}, "96282" ={"Jonah Jameson adotta Spider-Man", "Terra-96282", "Comic"}, "96283" ={"Film di Spider-Man degli anni 2000", "Terra-96283", "Movie"}, "96446" ={"Casa di Pietro Allen", "Tera-96446", "Comic"}, "96585" ={"Magneto comanda tutti i mutanti", "Terra-96585", "Comic"}, "96943" ={"2099: Manifest Destiny", "Terra-96943", "Comic"}, "97061" ={"La Legione dei Guardiani Galattici 2099 distrutta da Chronal Collapse", "Terra-97061", "Comic"}, "97082" ={"Iron Man: Crash", "Terra-97082", "Comic"}, "97102" ={"Sue mandata in un mondo simile a quello di Oz", "Terra-97102", "Comic"}, "97103" ={"Land of Fuzz", "Terra-97103", "Comic"}, "97113" ={"La vita e la terra del futuro Mandarino portate via dal governo", "Terra-97113", "Comic"}, "97143" ={"Dracula conquista la Bretagna", "Terra-97143", "Comic"}, "97161" ={"Casa dei Pet Avengers", "Terra-97161", "Comic"}, "97193" ={"Wolverine rimane salvaggio", "Terra-97193", "Comic"}, "97213" ={"Mystic Arcana: Black Knight", "Terra-97213", "Comic"}, "97214" ={"Surfer uccide Galactus", "Terra-97214", "Comic"}, "97292" ={"Ghost Rider si addormenta", "Terra-97292", "Comic"}, "97315" ={"Elektra forma il Sai nel Crimson Sun", "Terra-97315", "Comic"}, "97400" ={"Magneto salva Anya & Magda", "Terra-97400", "Comic"}, "97416" ={"TerraBanner & Jones si fondono in Hulk", "Terra-97416", "Comic"}, "97517" ={"Horton crea la Torica per fermare il Nazismo", "Terra-97517", "Comic"}, "97567" ={"Destino uccide Marquis of Death", "Terra-97567", "Comic"}, "97597" ={"Destino e Nathaniel Richards a Camelot", "Terra-97597", "Comic"}, "97618" ={"Il vibranio è segreto", "Terra-97618", "Comic"}, "97643" ={"Dark Claw Adventures", "Terra-97643", "Comic"}, "97666" ={"Gorgilla ferma l'assassinio di Lincoln", "Terra-97666", "Comic"}, "97751" ={"I criminali ottengono i poteri di Nova", "Terra-97751", "Comic"}, "97799" ={"Bishop arriva prima della formazione degli X-Men", "Terra-97799", "Comic"}, "97800" ={"Howard il Papero rompe la maledizione della tomba del Re Tut", "Terra-97800", "Comic"}, "97820" ={"Namor protegge ferocemente l'oceano", "Terra-97820", "Comic"}, "97899" ={"Spider-Man rivela la sua identità pubblicamente", "Terra-97899", "Comic"}, "98091" ={"Terra-Caos", "Terra-98091", "Comic"}, "98101" ={"Timeslip: Coming of the Avengers", "Terra-98101", "Comic"}, "98105" ={"Gli archeologi Zack e Lana trovano uno dei lancia-ragnatela di Spider-Man", "Terra-98105", "Comic"}, "98111" ={"Casa del Timeslip Dottor Octopus", "Terra-98111", "Comic"}, "98120" ={"Songbird Vendicatore", "Terra-98120", "Comic"}, "98121" ={"Spider-Man: Chapter One", "Terra-98121", "Comic"}, "98125" ={"Capitan Bretagna accetta la Spada del Forte & l'Amuleto del Giusto", "Terra-98125", "Comic"}, "98140" ={"The Legion combatte per un futuro Galarchy", "Terra-98140", "Comic"}, "98151" ={"Le autorità controllano l'intero universo", "Terra-98151", "Comic"}, "98178" ={"Captain Marvel (Genis-Vell) uccide Elysius", "Terra-98178", "Comic"}, "98193" ={"La seconda squadra segreta di Xavier sopravvive a Krakoa]]", "Terra-98193", "Comic"}, "98226" ={"Dire Wraiths controlla la gente", "Terra-98226", "Comic"}, "98311" ={"Spider-Carnage animato", "Terra-98311", "TV"}, "98362" ={"Sarah McFarland ha poteri elettro-magnetici", "Terra-98362", "Comic"}, "98529" ={"Colosso lavora per il governo russo", "Terra-98529", "Comic"}, "98570" ={"Casa di Reed Richards (Leader del Partito Nazista)", "Terra-98570", "Comic"}, "98630" ={"Le creature dell'Uomo Talpa annoiano il nucleo terrestre", "Terra-98630", "Comic"}, "98701" ={"No supereroi", "Terra-98701", "Comic"}, "98702" ={"Distrutta dal Kang's Time Arrow", "Terra-98702", "Comic"}, "98748" ={"Genis fusa uccide il Council of Aligned Planets", "Terra-98748", "Comic"}, "99062" ={"Mini-Marvels", "Terra-99062", "Comic"}, "99315" ={"I Kree conquistano la Terra", "Terra-99315", "Comic"}, "99409" ={"Crossbow", "Terra-99409", "Comic"}, "99476" ={"Dino-World", "Terra-99476", "Comic"}, "99914" ={"Spider-Man Noir (Super Hero Squad)", "Terra-99914", "Game"}, "99953" ={"Chris Claremont ha poteri psichici", "Terra-99953", "Comic"}, "101001" ={"Marvel Anime ", "Terra-101001", "TV"}, "103173" ={"Casa di Dogpool", "Terra-103173", "Comic"}, "105709" ={"Gli X-Men muoiono nella loro prima missione", "Terra-105709", "Comic"}, "107342" ={"Il Wakanda distrugge l'economia mondiale", "Terra-107342", "Comic"}, "111347" ={"Reed Richards diventa Dr. Detino", "Terra-111347", "Comic"}, "112001" ={"War Machine MAX", "Terra-112001", "Comic"}, "113500" ={"Lord Mandarinp Imperatore della Terra", "Terra-113500", "Comic"}, "115000" ={"I mutanti conquistano la Terra", "Terra-115000", "Comic"}, "120185" ={"Transformers e Action Force UK", "Terra-120185", "Comic"}, "120703" ={"Serie di film The Amazing Spider-Man", "Terra-120703", "Movie"}, "121193" ={"Le mutazioni vanno fuori controllo", "Terra-121193", "TV"}, "121347" ={"Film e videogame di Ghost Rider", "Terra-121347", "Film"}, "121613" ={"Film non rilasciato dei Fantastici Quattro", "Terra-121613", "Film"}, "121698" ={"Film e videogame dei Fantastici Quattro del 2000", "Terra-121698", "Film"}, "121893" ={"Bishop e Cable cambiano la loro linea temporale", "Terra-121893", "TV"}, "130000" ={"Stryfe & Mutant Liberation Front uccidono Cable & Cannonball", "Terra-130000", "Comic"}, "135263" ={"I Fantastici 4 - I più grandi eroi del mondo", "Terra-135263", "TV"}, "148611" ={"Nuovo Universo", "Terra-148611", "Comic"}, "187319" ={"Destino mette fine alla fame e alle malattie", "Terra-187319", "Comic"}, "198234" ={"Daredevil è sordo", "Terra-198234", "Comic"}, "199406" ={"Arma X ricattura Logan", "Terra-199406", "Comic"}, "199606" ={"Il Ragno Scarlatto uccide Spider-Man", "Terra-199606", "Comic"}, "199673" ={"Film L'invincibile Iron Man", "Terra-199673", "Movie"}, "199999" ={"Marvel Cinematic Universe", "Terra-199999", "Movie"}, "200080" ={"Casa di Marvel Boy (Noh-Varr)", "Terrw-200080", "Comic"}, "200111" ={"MAX-Universe", "Terra-200111", "Comic"}, "200500" ={"Tutti i Vendicatori hanno la barba", "Terra-200500", "Comic"}, "200501" ={"L'Universo Ultimate viene ultimato", "Terra-200501", "Comic"}, "200502" ={"Andrew Jackson sostituisce la Cosa", "Terra-200502", "Comic"}, "200503" ={"Stan Lee scrive Ultimate Spider-Man", "Terra-200503", "Comic"}, "200504" ={"Internet esiste dal 1975", "Terra-200504", "Comic"}, "200505" ={"Pantera Nera è bianco", "Terra-200505", "Comic"}, "200506" ={"Vi è Crisi d'Identità nell Universo Marvel", "Terra-200506", "Comic"}, "200507" ={"Rivali scambiati", "Terra-200507", "Comic"}, "200508" ={"Wolverine compare in ogni albo", "Terra-200508", "Comic"}, "200509" ={"Galactus ha un avvelenamento da cibo", "Terra-200509", "Comic"}, "200510" ={"Mark Millar & Bryan Hitch assumono Spider-Man", "Terra-200510", "Comic"}, "200511" ={"M.O.D.O.K. ha prurito", "Terra-200511", "Comic"}, "200512" ={"La DC accetta di fare Batman/Daredevil", "Terra-200512", "Comic"}, "200513" ={"I Fantastici Quattro vanno sulla Luna", "Terra-200513", "Comic"}, "200514" ={"Stan Lee cerca di irrompere nei fumetti", "Terra-200514", "Comic"}, "200515" ={"Gli eroi agiscono in tempo reale", "Terra-200515", "Comic"}, "200516" ={"Internet esiste dal 1965", "Terra-200516", "Comic"}, "200517" ={"Destino e Strange si scambiano", "Terra-200517", "Comic"}, "200518" ={"Leggere i fumetti potrebbe farti diventare donna", "Terra-200518", "Comic"}, "200519" ={"Disegnare i fumetti potrebbe farti diventare donna", "Terra-200519", "Comic"}, "200520" ={"Werewolf di giorno", "Terra-200520", "Comic"}, "200521" ={"Eco-friendly Ghost Rider", "Terra-200521", "Comic"}, "200522" ={"Internet esiste dal 1985", "Terra-200522", "Comic"}, "200523" ={"Namor è cosciente", "Terra-200523", "Comic"}, "200524" ={"Ciclopeha un'infezione all'occhio", "Terra-200524", "Comic"}, "200525" ={"Emma Frost può leggere la mente di Nick Thompson", "Terra-200525", "Comic"}, "200526" ={"Il Punitore diventa buonista", "Terra-200526", "Comic"}, "200527" ={"Hulk morso da un ragno radioattivo", "Terra-200527", "Comic"}, "200528" ={"Mark Millar non diventa uno scrittore di fumetti", "Terra-200528", "Comic"}, "200529" ={"Qualcun altro uccide Ben Parker", "Terra-200529", "Comic"}, "200781" ={"Casa di Doc Iron", "Terra-200781", "Comic"}, "200782" ={"Femmetastic Four", "Terra-200782", "Comic"}, "200783" ={"I Fantastici Quattro con Spider-Man", "Terra-200783", "Comic"}, "200784" ={"Competizione musicale tra i Fantastici Quattro e Dottor Destino", "Terra-200784", "Comic"}, "201163" ={"The Faces of Justice", "Terra-201163", "Comic"}, "205117" ={"X-Men: Mutant Wars", "Terra-205117", "Game"}, "231013" ={"Casa degli X-Vengers", "Terra-231013", "Comic"}, "262626" ={"Margaret Mary Neato si trasforma in un'oca", "Terra-262626", "Comic"}, "312500" ={"Spider-Man: Last Stand", "Terra-312500", "Comic"}, "313710" ={"Costumi di Halloween di Ben Cooper", "Terra-313710", "Comic"}, "341983" ={"Cintura Nera ha una rock band con gli Inumani", "Terra-341983", "Comic"}, "400005" ={"Serie televisiva e film dell'incredibile Hulk del 1977", "Terra-400005", "Film"}, "400083" ={"Film e videogioco di Hulk del 2003", "Terra-400083", "Film"}, "523000" ={"Il Generale Ross diventa Hulk", "Terra-523000", "Comic"}, "523001" ={"What If: Karen Page sopravvive", "Terra-523001", "Comic"}, "523002" ={"Jessica Jones: Vendicatore", "Terra-523002", "Comic"}, "523003" ={"Il Dottor Destino è la Cosa", "Terra-523003", "Comic"}, "523004" ={"Magneto & il Professor X formano gli X-Men insieme", "Terra-523004", "Comic"}, "534834" ={"Marvel Action Hour degli anni '90", "Terra-534834", "TV"}, "555326" ={"Next Avengers - Gli eroi di domani", "Terra-555326", "Movie"}, "600001" ={"Film del 1944 di Capitan America", "Terra-600001", "Movie"}, "600026" ={"Cartoni animati del 1996 di Marvel Superheroes", "Terra-600026", "TV"}, "600043" ={"Film televisivo del 1979 di Capitan America", "Terra-600043", "Movie"}, "600123" ={"Prodigy riesce a farsi tornare la memoria", "Terra-600123", "Comic"}, "600625" ={"Quel megalomane dell'Uomo Ragno", "Terra-600625", "Comic"}, "602636" ={"Mary Jane Watson ragazza", "Terra-602636", "Comic"}, "604829" ={"Serie animata del 1981 Spider-Man", "Terra-604829", "TV"}, "620021" ={"Quel megalomane dell'Uomo Ragno", "Terra-620021", "Comic"}, "627282" ={"Forza imperialistica interplanetaria", "Terra-627282", "Comic"}, "634962" ={"Cartone di Silver Surfer", "Terra-634962", "TV"}, "630592" ={"Frutto di Rrorgo", "Terra-630592", "Comic"}, "635972" ={"Power Pack episodio pilota", "Terra-635972", "Movie"}, "652975" ={"[[L'audacia degli X-Men|Puntata pilot del cartone animato L'audacia degli X-Men]]", "Terra-652975", "TV"}, "669116" ={"Gran parte dell'Universo distrutto dall'anomalia", "Terra-669116", "Comic"}, "697064" ={"Film di Capitan America del 1990", "Terra-697064", "Movie"}, "699116" ={"Universo consumato dall'anomalia spazio-temporale", "Terra-699116", "Comic"}, "700029" ={"Film televisivo del 1996 Generazione-X", "Terra-700029", "Movie"}, "700089" ={"Serie animata del 1967 sui Fantastici Quattro", "Terra-700089", "TV"}, "700459" ={"Serie animata del 1979 di Spider-Woman", "Terra-700459", "TV"}, "700974" ={"[[La Cosa (serie animata) Stagione 1 1|Serie animata del 1979 de La Cosa cartoon]]", "Terra-700974", "TV"}, "701306" ={"Film di Daredevil ed Elektra", "Terra-701306", "Movie"}, "704509" ={"Serie TV del 2001 di Mutant X", "Terra-704509", "TV"}, "709077" ={"Mr. Immortal nell'anno 2099", "Terra-709077", "Comic"}, "711042" ={"Casa del Final Sons of Man", "Terra-711042", "Comic"}, "726633" ={"Thor: Il Possente Vendicatore", "Terra-726633", "Comic"}, "730784" ={"Cartone dei Vendicatori", "Terra-730784", "TV"}, "730834" ={"Fumetto Avengers: United They Stand", "Terra-730834", "Comic"}, "730911" ={"Serie televisiva di The Amazing Spider-Man", "Terra-730911", "Movie"}, "751263" ={"Spider-Man: Unlimited", "Terra-751263", "TV"}, "760207" ={"Spider-Man: The New Animated Series", "Terra-760207", "TV"}, "761243" ={"Divergenza finale alla fine dell'universo", "Terra-761243", "Comic"}, "770724" ={"Tutti forzati ad indossare il costume da Spider-Man", "Terra-770724", "Comic"}, "791014" ={"Amusement World", "Terra-791014", "Comic"}, "791021" ={"Duckworld", "Terra-791021", "Comic"}, "791218" ={"Dr. Strange: discepolo di Dormammu", "Terra-791218", "Comic"}, "794282" ={"Divergenza finale alla fine dell'universo", "Terra-794282", "Comic"}, "800801" ={"Cartone Dracula: Imperatore vampiro delle tenebre", "Terra-800801", "Movie"}, "805110" ={"Borderline", "Terra-805110", "Comic"}, "807093" ={"Savage, esseri simili a Hulk", "Terra-807093", "Comic"}, "808122" ={"De'Lila uccide i Fantastici Quattro", "Terra-808122", "Comic"}, "807128" ={"Old Man Logan", "Terra-807128", "Comic"}, "812145" ={"Maker dà potere a diversi criminali", "Terra-812145", "Comic"}, "813191" ={"New York viene distrutta da un'esplosione", "Terra-813191", "Game"}, "818793" ={"Dynamite Entertainment Universe", "Terra-818793", "Comic"}, "820231" ={"Wolverine uccide Hulk", "Terra-820231", "Comic"}, "821236" ={"Nova si rifiuta di dare la precedenza", "Terra-821236", "Comic"}, "823019" ={"Rinascita di Zaniac", "Terra-823019", "Comic"}, "831911" ={"Kingpin uccide Spider-Man", "Terra-831911", "Game"}, "840645" ={"La mente di Hulk si unisce a quella di Rick Jones]]", "Terra-840645", "Comic"}, "841047" ={"Loki trova Mjolnir", "Terra-841047", "Comic"}, "861095" ={"Anno 12000", "Terra-861095", "Comic"}, "869371" ={"Sommossa di Zaniac durante la VII Guerra Mondiale", "Terra-869371", "Comic"}, "900651" ={"Mantis rcresce suo figlio Sprout sulla Terra", "Terra-900651", "Comic"}, "901037" ={"Inizia l'era moderna degli eroi nel 1961", "Terra-901037", "Comic"}, "901220" ={"Spider-Man non sposa MJ", "Terra-901220", "Comic"}, "901237" ={"Hulk furioso", "Terra-901237", "Comic"}, "902124" ={"Hercules corteggia Namora", "Terra-902124", "Comic"}, "904913" ={"Iron Man: Armored Adventures", "Terra-904913", "TV"}, "905237" ={"Casa del Duktor Doom", "Terra-905237", "Comic"}, "920942" ={"Crescent Moon comanda un team di guerrieri religiosi", "Terra-920942", "Comic"}, "922349" ={"Frank Castle muore al posto della sua famiglia", "Terra-922349", "Comic"}, "931113" ={"Hannibal King: Lord of Vampires", "Terra-931113", "Comic"}, "931811" ={"MJ muore prima che Spider-Man sconfigga Kingpin", "Terra-931811", "Game"}, "941066" ={"Rogue ottiene i poteri di Thor", "Terra-941066", "Comic"}, "950108" ={"Clave orientato alla tecnologia", "Terra-950108", "Comic"}, "957145" ={"Mimic uccide il Fenomeno", "Terra-957145", "Comic"}, "961116" ={"Teato delle fiabe di Jubilee", "Terra-961116", "TV"}, "961212" ={"Thor usa un martello normale", "Terra-961212", "Comic"}, "971023" ={"Dominato dagli X-Babies", "Terra-971023", "Comic"}, "971123" ={"Il Punitore è un contabile", "Terra-971123", "Comic"}, "971224" ={"Ghost Rider pattuglia con Chucky", "Terra-971224", "Comic"}, "980681" ={"Casa di Captain Hulk", "Terra-980681", "Comic"}, "983107" ={"Thor non cede alla follia del guerriero", "Terra-983107", "Comic"}, "989112" ={"New York rimane una landa selvaggia", "Terra-989112", "Comic"}, "989192" ={"Eroi in Vendita Inc, Multinazionale", "Terra-989192", "Comic"}, "1411319" ={"Monstermanhattan", "Terra-1411319", "Comic"}, "1789002" ={"Tutti hanno abilità", "Terra-1789002", "Comic"}, "1903990" ={"Libreria dei Mondi", "Terra-1903990", "Comic"}, "3281809" ={"Realtà dove Superflow è stata distrutta", "Terra-3281809", "Comic"}, "4290001" ={"Casa della Great Society ", "Terra-4290001", "Comic"}, "10001011" ={"Mondo natale del Cyber-Sidhe", "Terra-10001011", "Comic"}, "10113519" ={"Casa di Lord Spider", "Terra-10113519", "Comic"}, "47385383" ={"Casa di Castle Fantastic", "Terra-47385383", "Comic"}, "192013525" ={"Manhattan 2.0", "Terra-192013525", "Comic"}, "28744923048932" ={"Casa della Fantastic Farm", "Terra-28744923048932", "Comic"}, "123488.23497" ={"Altra Terra nel mondo di Kang ", "Terra-123488.23497", "Comic"}, "TRN001" ={"Frank Choè Shanna the She-Devil", "Terra-TRN001", "Comic"}, "TRN005" ={"Ultimate Spider-Man videogame", "Terra-TRN005", "Game"}, "TRN006" ={"Serie di videgoame di Spider-Man (2000) ", "Terra-TRN006", "Game"}, "TRN007" ={"X-Men 2: La vendetta di Wolverine", "Terra-TRN007", "Game"}, "TRN008" ={"Incredible Hulk: Ultimate Destruction", "Terra-TRN008", "Game"}, "TRN009" ={"Spider-Man: Web Of Shadows (PS3, Xbox 360, Wii e PC)", "Terra-TRN009", "Game"}, "TRN010" ={"Punisher: No Mercy", "Terra-TRN010", "Game"}, "TRN011" ={"Punisher - Zona di Guerra", "Terra-TRN011", "Film"}, "TRN012" ={"Marvel Future Fight", "Terra-TRN012", "Game"}, "TRN017" ={"Spider-Man: Web Of Shadows (Nintendo DS)", "Terra-TRN017", "Game"}, "TRN018" ={"Spider-Man: Web Of Shadows (PS2 e PSP)", "Terra-TRN018", "Game"}, "TRN022" ={"Serie di videgoame di Spider-Man modalità What If? (2000)", "Terra-TRN022", "Game"}, "TRN023" ={"Namor non ritrova la sua memoria", "Terra-TRN023", "Comic"}, "TRN025" ={"Videogame dei Fantastici Quattro del 1997", "Terra-TRN025", "Game"}, "TRN034" ={"Zia May muore al posto di zio Ben", "Terra-TRN034", "Comic"}, "TRN035" ={"Spaventosa Oscurità", "Terra-TRN035", "Comic"}, "TRN049" ={"Bucky sopravvive e rimane a fianco di Cap", "Terra-TRN049", "Comic"}, "TRN051" ={"Baloneyverse ", "Terra-TRN051", "Comic"}, "TRN052" ={"Dimensione del Suicidio", "Terra-TRN052", "Comic"}, "TRN053" ={"Insipiverse", "Terra-TRN053", "Comic"}, "TRN054" ={"Media-verse", "Terra-TRN054", "Comic"}, "TRN055" ={"Puppet-verse", "Terra-TRN055", "Comic"}, "TRN064" ={"X-Men: Destiny", "Terra-TRN064", "Game"}, "TRN080" ={"Realtà visitata dai Timebreakers", "Terra-TRN080", "Comic"}, "TRN113" ={"Casa del Subject X", "Terra-TRN113", "Comic"}, "TRN116" ={"Casa del Professor R", "Terra-TRN116", "Comic"}, "TRN117" ={"Reed Richards diventa Silver Surfer", "Terra-TRN117", "Comic"}, "TRN118" ={"Reed Richards diventa Star Brand", "Terra-TRN118", "Comic"}, "TRN122" ={"La Cosa rimane Barbanera", "Terra-TRN122", "Comic"}, "TRN125" ={"Ultimate Spider-Man: Total Mayhem", "Terra-TRN125", "Game"}, "TRN130" ={"Realtà Pirata studiata da Reed Richards", "Terra-TRN130", "Comic"}, "TRN131" ={"Videogame Spider-Man: Battle for New York", "Terra-TRN131", "Game"}, "TRN133" ={"Deadpool MAX", "Terra-TRN133", "Comic"}, "TRN134" ={"Cartone Frankenstien", "Terra-TRN134", "TV"}, "TRN135" ={"Tu eri Spider-Man", "Terra-TRN135", "Comic"}, "TRN136" ={"TU eri il Teschio Rosso", "Terra-TRN136", "Comic"}, "TRN137" ={"Marvel pubblica Nursery Rhymes", "Terra-TRN137", "Comic"}, "TRN143" ={"Victor von Doom possiede Reed Richards", "Terra-TRN143", "Comic"}, "TRN144" ={"The Incredible Hulk Newspaper Comic Strip", "Terra-TRN144", "Comic"}, "TRN150" ={"5 Ronin", "Terra-TRN150", "Comic"}, "TRN157" ={"Dottor Destino diventa Destino il Pianeta Vivente", "Terra-TRN157", "Comic"}, "TRN160" ={"Spider-Man Universal Studios", "Terra-TRN160", "Movie"}, "TRN161" ={"Ultraforce alternativi", "Terra-TRN161", "Comic"}, "TRN163" ={"Ultraverso alternativo (Pristine)", "Terra-TRN163", "Comic"}, "TRN165" ={"Casa degli X-Force alternativi", "Terra-TRN165", "Comic"}, "TRN166" ={"Shadow-X alternativa", "Terra-TRN166", "Comic"}, "TRN167" ={"Casa di Tabula Rasa", "Terra-TRN167", "Comic"}, "TRN168" ={"Casa di Sloth", "Terra-TRN168", "Comic"}, "TRN169" ={"X-Men: Mutant Academy", "Terra-TRN169", "Game"}, "TRN171" ={"The Ballad of Beta Ray Bill", "Terra-TRN171", "TV"}, "TRN172" ={"Days, Nights, and Weekends of Future Past", "Terra-TRN172", "TV"}, "TRN173" ={"This Man-Thing, This Monster", "Terra-TRN173", "TV"}, "TRN174" ={"The Devil Dinosaur You Say", "Terra-TRN174", "TV"}, "TRN175" ={"Planet Hulk (Super Hero Squad)", "Terra-TRN175", "TV"}, "TRN176" ={"Six Against Infinity/1602", "Terra-TRN176", "TV"}, "TRN178" ={"Whom Continuity Would Destroy", "Terra-TRN178", "TV"}, "TRN182" ={"Casa di Alpha e della Bestia", "Terra-TRN182", "Comic"}, "TRN183" ={"Reed Richards Guanto dell'Infinito", "Terra-TRN183", "Comic"}, "TRN193" ={"Non più umani", "Terra-TRN193", "Comic"}, "TRN195" ={"Mondo Alieno", "Terra-TRN195", "Comic"}, "TRN196" ={"Dormammu uccide Dottor Strange ", "Terra-TRN196", "Comic"}, "TRN197" ={"Mondo Mesozoico", "Terra-TRN197", "Comic"}, "TRN198" ={"Mondo Post-Apocalittico", "Terra-TRN198", "Comic"}, "TRN199" ={"Edge of Time", "Terra-TRN199", "Game"}, "TRN201" ={"Casa di Lord Kang", "Terra-TRN201", "Comic"}, "TRN202" ={"Casa di Kaseo", "Terra-TRN202", "Comic"}, "TRN203" ={"Casa di Raulex", "Terra-TRN203", "Comic"}, "TRN204" ={"Casa di Swaach", "Terra-TRN204", "Comic"}, "TRN205" ={"Timeslip-Quicksilver", "Terra-TRN205", "Comic"}, "TRN207" ={"Peter Parker non è mai eisistito", "Terra-TRN207", "Comic"}, "TRN218" ={"Hulk Rosso Presidente", "Terra-TRN218", "Comic"}, "TRN219" ={"Marvel Avengers: Battaglia per la Terra", "Terra-TRN219", "Game"}, "TRN224" ={"Casa di Rik", "Terra-TRN224", "Comic"}, "TRN225" ={"Casa di Nestor", "Terra-TRN225", "Comic"}, "TRN234" ={"Styrakos", "Terra-TRN234", "Comic"}, "TRN237" ={"X-Factor Forever", "Terra-TRN237", "Comic"}, "TRN239" ={"Casa di Spider-Clone", "Terra-TRN239", "Comic"}, "TRN240" ={"Casa del Dislocatore-Temporale Originali X-Men", "Terra-TRN240", "Comic"}, "TRN241" ={"Matt Murdock è uno stregone", "Terra-TRN241", "Comic"}, "TRN242" ={"Casa di Fastforward", "Terra-TRN242", "Comic"}, "TRN243" ={"Pianeta delle Bestie", "Terra-TRN243", "Comic"}, "TRN244" ={"Casa del Doctor America", "Terra-TRN244", "Comic"}, "TRN245" ={"The Golden Age Deadpool", "Terra-TRN245", "Comic"}, "TRN246" ={"Deadpool Uccide i Classici", "Terra-TRN246", "Comic"}, "TRN249" ={"Casa del Future Dog Logan", "Terra-TRN249", "Comic"}, "TRN250" ={"Puntata pilota di Solarman", "Terra-TRN250", "TV"}, "TRN251" ={"LeaPad: The Amazing Spider-Man", "Terra-TRN251", "Comic"}, "TRN253" ={"Agente X-13 minaccia Terra-889", "Terra-TRN253", "Comic"}, "TRN254" ={"Soggetto X riesce nell'annessione", "Terra-TRN254", "Comic"}, "TRN255" ={"Soggetto X attiva la sua Ghost Box prima di suicidarsi", "Terra-TRN255", "Comic"}, "TRN257" ={"Gli Ape-Vengers attaccano Speedball]]", "Terra-TRN257", "Comic"}, "TRN258" ={"Marvel Heroes", "Terra-TRN258", "Game"}, "TRN263" ={"Max Meer dittatore", "Terra-TRN263", "Comic"}, "TRN269" ={"Brute & la Bestia Oscura cercano una cura per il M-Day", "Terra-TRN269", "Comic"}, "TRN271" ={"Casa di Wraath", "Terra-TRN271", "Comic"}, "TRN273" ={"La Cosa di Terra-616 si intromette nell'incidente di Dottor Destino", "Terra-TRN273", "Comic"}, "TRN276" ={"Mythos: Ghost Rider", "Terra-TRN276", "Comic"}, "TRN280" ={"Casa di una delle forme di Kangs dal Concilio di Kang", "Terra-TRN280", "Comic"}, "TRN281" ={"Casa della controparte finale di Kang", "Terra-TRN281", "Comic"}, "TRN282" ={"Casa di Cobra (Kang)", "Terra-TRN282", "Comic"}, "TRN283" ={"Casa di Kong (Kang)", "Terra-TRN283", "Comic"}, "TRN285" ={"18° Secolo alternativo Kree Diplomatic Gestalt", "Terra-TRN285", "Comic"}, "TRN286" ={"Peter diventa un ragno gigante", "Terra-TRN286", "Comic"}, "TRN287" ={"Casa di Mother", "Terra-TRN287", "Comic"}, "TRN288" ={"Exterminatrixes", "Terra-TRN288", "Comic"}, "TRN289" ={"Entità Plex/Noh-Varr fusa", "Terra-TRN289", "Comic"}, "TRN290" ={"Kate Bishop aviaria", "Terra-TRN290", "Comic"}, "TRN291" ={"Wiccan è demiurgo", "Terra-TRN291", "Comic"}, "TRN292" ={"Asgardiani deceduti", "Terra-TRN292", "Comic"}, "TRN293" ={"Marvel Her-oes", "Terra-TRN293", "Comic"}, "TRN294" ={"What If? AvX", "Terra-TRN294", "Comic"}, "TRN295" ={"Casa di Gatecrasher", "Terra-TRN295", "Comic"}, "TRN296" ={"Casa di Bodybag", "Terra-TRN296", "Comic"}, "TRN297" ={"Casa di China Doll", "Terra-TRN297", "Comic"}, "TRN298" ={"Casa di Elmo e Waxworks", "Terra-TRN298", "Comic"}, "TRN299" ={"Casa di Ferro e Ferro²", "Terra-TRN299", "Comic"}, "TRN300" ={"Casa di Joyboy", "Terra-TRN300", "Comic"}, "TRN301" ={"Casa di Numbers", "Terra-TRN301", "Comic"}, "TRN302" ={"Casa di Pandora", "Terra-TRN302", "Comic"}, "TRN303" ={"Casa di Paradok", "Terra-TRN303", "Comic"}, "TRN304" ={"Casa di Ringtoss", "Terra-TRN304", "Comic"}, "TRN305" ={"Casa di Thug", "Terra-TRN305", "Comic"}, "TRN306" ={"Casa di Yap", "Terra-TRN306", "Comic"}, "TRN307" ={"Reed Richards conquista la Terra", "Terra-TRN307", "Comic"}, "TRN308" ={"U.S. Agent vs. Terror-Saur", "Terra-TRN308", "Comic"}, "TRN312" ={"Casa di Pandapool", "Terra-TRN312", "Comic"}, "TRN316" ={"The You Universe", "Terra-TRN316", "Comic"}, "TRN332" ={"Arcade Game della Sega del 1991 di Spider-Man", "Terra-TRN332", "Game"}, "TRN334" ={"Harry Osborn diventa Minaccia", "Terra-TRN334", "Comic"}, "TRN335" ={"Marvel Super Heroes 3D: Grandmaster’s Challenge", "Terra-TRN335", "Game"}, "TRN337" ={"AvX: Verbal Abuse", "Terra-TRN337", "Comic"}, "TRN338" ={"AvX: Science Battle", "Terra-TRN338", "Comic"}, "TRN339" ={"Squirrel Girl e Pixie causano AvX", "Terra-TRN339", "Comic"}, "TRN343" ={"Namorita tirata fuori dalla linea temporale da Sphinx ", "Terra-TRN343", "Comic"}, "TRN349" ={"I tacchini sono la specie dominante", "Terra-TRN349", "Comic"}, "TRN357" ={"X-Men Misfits", "Terra-TRN357", "Comic"}, "TRN361" ={"Atticus Trask viaggia nel passato fino alla Seconda Guerra Mondiale per creare le Sentinelle", "Terra-TRN361", "Comic"}, "TRN362" ={"Bruce Banner si impedisce di diventare Hulk", "Terra-TRN362", "Comic"}, "TRN363" ={"La magia di Destino sparisce", "Terra-TRN363", "Comic"}, "TRN365" ={"Pianeta Destino", "Terra-TRN365", "TV"}, "TRN372" ={"Superior Spider-Man: Identity Revealed", "Terra-TRN372", "Comic"}, "TRN376" ={"Serie di videogame di The Amazing Spider-Man", "Terra-TRN376", "Game"}, "TRN379" ={"Realtà divergente del Vecchio Johnny Storm", "Terra-TRN379", "Comic"}, "TRN381" ={"Casa di Puppy e di Franklin quarantenne", "Terra-TRN381", "Comic"}, "TRN382" ={"Casa dei Superior Avengers", "Terra-TRN382", "Comic"}, "TRN384" ={"La Annex Squads viene devastata Terra-92272", "Terra-TRN384", "Comic"}, "TRN387" ={"Spider-Carnage distrugge l'universo", "Terra-TRN387", "TV"}, "TRN388" ={"Ideaverso", "Terra-TRN388", "Comic"}, "TRN389" ={"Casa di Spider-Man 2099 (SMUniverso)", "Terra-TRN389", "Game"}, "TRN391" ={"Black Panther (serie animata)", "Terra-TRN391", "TV"}, "TRN392" ={"Un testimone riluttante a un'esecuzione", "Terra-TRN392", "Game"}, "TRN400" ={"Gli X-Men sono gli unici sopravvissuti ad Infinity", "Terra-TRN400", "Comic"}, "TRN404" ={"Peter Parker e Ben Reilly rivelano la verità della clonazione", "Terra-TRN404", "Comic"}, "TRN405" ={"Un'esplosione lascia vivo un solo Peter Parker, ma quale?", "Terra-TRN405", "Comic"}, "TRN406" ={"Una anomalia temporale di un viaggio nel tempo causa duplicati di Spider-Man", "Terra-TRN406", "Comic"}, "TRN407" ={"Mefisto spiega la Saga del Clone", "Terra-TRN407", "Comic"}, "TRN408" ={"Ben Reilly muore per degenerazione cellulare", "Terra-TRN408", "Comic"}, "TRN409" ={"Judas viaggia in una versione di un futuro alternativo del Seward Trainer", "Terra-TRN409", "Comic"}, "TRN410" ={"Master Programmer spiega la Saga del Clone", "Terra-TRN410", "Comic"}, "TRN411" ={"Onslaught: Ben Reilly schiacciato da una Sentinella", "Terra-TRN411", "Comic"}, "TRN412" ={"101 modi per finire la saga del clone", "Terra-TRN412", "Comic"}, "TRN414" ={"Dispotica Terra-10005 scongiurata", "Terra-TRN414", "Movie"}, "TRN416" ={"Marvel Super Heroes: What The--?!", "Terra-TRN416", "TV"}, "TRN419" ={"Mondo ideale di Spider-Man di Terra X]]", "Terra-TRN419", "Comic"}, "TRN420" ={"Mass Master è l'eroe più grande della Terra", "Terra-TRN420", "Comic"}, "TRN421" ={"Anno 2061", "Terra-TRN421", "Comic"}, "TRN422" ={"Hulk controllato da Kang", "Terra-TRN422", "Comic"}, "TRN423" ={"Mordecai Midas membro dei Fantastici Cinque]]", "Terra-TRN423", "Comic"}, "TRN425" ={"Ben Grimm diventa Hulk", "Terra-TRN425", "Comic"}, "TRN426" ={"Il desiderio di Tigra di diventare una regina si avvera", "Terra-TRN426", "Comic"}, "TRN427" ={"Il desiderio di Tigra di diventare forte quanto Hulk si avvera", "Terra-TRN427", "Comic"}, "TRN428" ={"Il desiderio di Tigra di essere amata da chiunque si avvera", "Terra-TRN428", "Comic"}, "TRN429" ={"Il desiderio di Tigra di poter volare si avvera", "Terra-TRN429", "Comic"}, "TRN430" ={"La Fine del Tempo", "Terra-TRN430", "Comic"}, "TRN432" ={"Chili Storm è Lynx", "Terra-TRN432", "Comic"}, "TRN433" ={"Giganto uccide Susan Storm", "Terra-TRN433", "Comic"}, "TRN434" ={"Gli Skrulls uccidono Susan Storm", "Terra-TRN434", "Comic"}, "TRN435" ={"Il Dr. Destino uccide Susan Storm", "Terra-TRN435", "Comic"}, "TRN436" ={"L'Uomo Molecola uccide Susan Storm", "Terra-TRN436", "Comic"}, "TRN437" ={"La Torcia Umana sotto controllo mentale uccide Susan Storm", "Terra-TRN437", "Comic"}, "TRN438" ={"Galactus uccide Susan Storm", "Terra-TRN438", "Comic"}, "TRN439" ={"Susan Storm entra nei Difensori", "Terra-TRN439", "Comic"}, "TRN440" ={"Susan Storm entra negli X-Men", "Terra-TRN440", "Comic"}, "TRN446" ={"Unfriendly Neighborhood", "Terra-TRN446", "Game"}, "TRN453" ={"Spider-Man 2099 animato", "Terra-TRN453", "TV"}, "TRN454" ={"Terra Scambio di sesso animata", "Terra-TRN454", "TV"}, "TRN455" ={"Spider-Man Noir animato", "Terra-TRN455", "TV"}, "TRN456" ={"Spider-Ham animato", "Terra-TRN456", "TV"}, "TRN457" ={"Miles Morales e Spider-Gwen animati", "Terra-TRN457", "TV"}, "TRN458" ={"Casa di Spyder-Knight", "Terra-TRN458", "TV"}, "TRN459" ={"Spider-Man: Toxic City", "Terra-TRN459", "Game"}, "TRN460" ={"Spider-Man: Ultimate Power", "Terra-TRN460", "Game"}, "TRN461" ={"Spider-Man Unlimited", "Terra-TRN461", "Game"}, "TRN476" ={"The Amazing Spider-Man: An Origin Story", "Terra-TRN476", "Game"}, "TRN477" ={"Peter Parker allergico al morso di ragno e diventa Man-Spider dopo alcune settimane a letto", "Terra-TRN477", "Comic"}, "TRN478" ={"Jimmy Yama è un supereroe con i poteri di Stinger ed Ant-Man", "Terra-TRN478", "Comic"}, "TRN479" ={"Hostess Twinkies Ads", "Terra-TRN479", "Comic"}, "TRN480" ={"Jimmy Yama è un supereroe con i poteri di J2", "Terra-TRN480", "Comic"}, "TRN481" ={"Jimmy Yama è un supereroe con i poteri di American Dream", "Terra-TRN481", "Comic"}, "TRN482" ={"Jimmy Yama è un supereroe con i poteri di Psi-Lord", "Terra-TRN482", "Comic"}, "TRN483" ={"Courtney Duran è Spider-Girl", "Terra-TRN483", "Comic"}, "TRN484" ={"Green Goblin uccide Spider-Girl", "Terra-TRN484", "Comic"}, "TRN490" ={"Serie di videogame si Süpercan", "Terra-TRN484", "Game"}, "TRN491" ={"Mondo senza Spider-Girl", "Terra-TRN491", "Comic"}, "TRN501" ={"Spider-Man Noir nativo reclutato da Spider-UK", "Terra-TRN501", "Comic"}, "TRN502" ={"Spider-Monkey reclutato da Spider-UK", "Terra-TRN502", "Comic"}, "TRN503" ={"Scarlet Spider (Felicity Hardy) è il più grande supereroe", "Terra-TRN503", "Comic"}, "TRN509" ={"Futura Terra-904913", "Terra-TRN509", "TV"}, "TRN510" ={"Dottor Destino uccide Akhenaten con l'aiuto di Thanos (Terra-4321)", "Terra-TRN510", "Comic"}, "TRN512" ={"Casa di Sir Jugalot", "Terra-TRN512", "Comic"}, "TRN513" ={"Peter Parker smette di essere Spider-Man", "Terra-TRN513", "TV"}, "TRN515" ={"Avengers: Electric Rain", "Terra-TRN515", "TV"}, "TRN517" ={"Marvel Contest of Champions", "Terra-TRN517", "Game"}, "TRN518" ={"La Vendetta di Magneto", "Terra-TRN518", "Comic"}, "TRN520" ={"Zombiverso visitato da Mister Fantastic & Frank West", "Terra-TRN520", "Game"}, "TRN522" ={"Eroi Vampiri", "Terra-TRN522", "Comic"}, "TRN523" ={"Twilight Falls", "Terra-TRN523", "Comic"}, "TRN524" ={"Lo Squadrone Supremo deforma la realt°", "Terra-TRN524", "TV"}, "TRN526" ={" Ultimate Fantastic Four non-canonico", "Tera-TRN526", "Comic"}, "TRN528" ={"Variante di Giorni di un Futuro Passato]]", "Terra-TRN528", "Comic"}, "TRN534" ={"Maestro animato", "Terra-TRN534", "TV"}, "TRN536" ={"Dystopia animata", "Terra-TRN536", "TV"}, "TRN543" ={"L'Uomo Ghiaccio diventa un Gigante di Ghiaccio", "Terra-TRN543", "Comic"}, "TRN547" ={"Von Doom International", "Terra-TRN547", "Comic"}, "TRN550" ={"Groot vs. Rocket Raccoon realtà video game", "Terra-TRN550", "Comic"}, "TRN554" ={"Fant4stic", "Terra-TRN554", "Movie"}, "TRN556" ={"Avengers Fairy Tales: Peter Pan", "Terra-TRN556", "Comic"}, "TRN557" ={"I Nazisti il Vibranio per vincere la II Guerra Mondiale", "Terra-TRN557", "Comic"}, "TRN558" ={"I Fantastici Quattro fermano i Nazisti dal vincere la II Guerra Mondial", "Terra-TRN558", "Comic"}, "TRN559" ={"Licantropus: Nel sangue", "Terra-TRN559", "Comic"}, "TRN560" ={"MAX La famiglia del Punitore non muore", "Terra-TRN560", "Comic"}, "TRN561" ={"Avengers in Galactic Storm", "Terra-TRN561", "Game"}, "TRN562" ={"Marvel Avengers Academy", "Terra-TRN562", "Game"}, "TRN563" ={"Season One", "Terra-TRN563", "Comic"}, "TRN564" ={"Deeds of Doom", "Terra-TRN564", "Comic"}, "TRN565" ={"Casa di Gwenpool", "Terra-TRN565", "Comic"}, "TRN566" ={"Prima del Big Bang", "Terra-TRN566", "Comic"}, "TRN567" ={"l'Effetto Spider(fly)", "Terra-TRN567", "Comic"}, "TRN568" ={"Days of Future Smash: The Dino Era", "Terra-TRN568", "TV"}, "TRN569" ={"Days of Future Smash: Smashguard", "Terra-TRN569", "TV"}, "TRN570" ={"Days of Future Smash: Dracula", "Terra-TRN570", "TV"}, "TRN571" ={"Days of Future Smash: The Hydra Years", "Terra-TRN571", "TV"}, "TRN572" ={"Days of Future Smash: The Tomorrow Smashers", "Terra-TRN572", "TV"}, "TRN575" ={"Jamie Braddock fa una scommessa con Horoam'ce", "Terra-TRN575", "Comic"}, "TRN576" ={"Spidey", "Terra-TRN576", "Comic"}, "TRN577" ={"Casa di Blood Spider", "Terra-TRN577", "TV"}, "TRN579" ={"Shattered Dimensions (Amazing e 2099)", "Terra-TRN579", "Game"}, "TRN580" ={"Shattered Dimensions (Ultimate)", "Terra-TRN580", "Game"}, "TRN581" ={"Shattered Dimensions (Noir)", "Terra-TRN581", "Game"}, "TRN582" ={"Void Indigo", "Terra-TRN582", "Comic"}, "TRN583" ={"Versione a fumetti di Spider-Man Unlimited", "Terra-TRN583", "Comic"}, "TRN584" ={"Civil War medievale", "Terra-TRN584", "Comic"}, "TRN585" ={"Black Sue sfida l'Arcano", "Terra-TRN585", "Comic"}, "TRN586" ={"Invasione degli Skrull durante la II Guerra Mondiale", "Terra-TRN586", "Comic"}, "TRN587" ={"Fantastici Quattro Spaziali", "Terra-TRN587", "Comic"}, "TRN588" ={"Divergent 2099", "Terra-TRN588", "Comic"}, "TRN589" ={"Il Maestro abbandona Dystopia", "Terra-TRN589", "Comic"}, "TRN590" ={"Fist rilascia il virus a Times Square", "Terra-TRN590", "Comic"}, "TRN591" ={"Anthony Stark diventa lo Stregone Supremo del 2099", "Terra-TRN591", "Comic"}, "TRN593" ={"Blastaar torna indietro al Big Bang", "Terra-TRN593", "Comic"}, "TRN594" ={"I Fantastici Quattro visitano il Big Crunch", "Terra-TRN594", "Comic"}, "TRN597" ={"Casa del ranger spaziale Pildorr", "Terra-TRN597", "Comic"}, "TRN599" ={"Valeria diventa Ravonna", "Terra-TRN599", "Comic"}, "TRN602" ={"CAGE!", "Terra-TRN602", "Comic"}, "TRN603" ={"Realtà Pirata", "Terra-TRN603", "TV"}, "TRN604" ={"Realtà Vecchio West", "Terra-TRN604", "TV"}, "TRN605" ={"Futuro Scioccante", "Terra-TRN605", "TV"}, "TRN606" ={"Pianeta Destino", "Terra-TRN606", "Comic"}, "TRN607" ={"Heroes United", "Terra-TRN607", "Movie"}, "TRN608" ={"X-Men: Darktide", "Terra-TRN608", "TV"}, "TRN609" ={"Angela non incontra Sera", "Terra-TRN609", "Comic"}, "TRN619" ={"Il Presidente Stark vince la Civil War", "Terra-TRN619", "Comic"}, "TRN620" ={"Legion serie TV", "Terra-TRN620", "TV"}, "TRN622" ={"Reame di Re Josef", "Terra-TRN622", "Comic"}, "TRN623" ={"Anno 2061", "Terra-TRN623", "Comic"}, "TRN625" ={"Il Capo tenta di conquistare la Terra", "Terra-TRN625", "Comic"}, "TRN626" ={"Videogame Telltale Games' Guardians of the Galaxy", "Terra-TRN626", "Game"}, "TRN627" ={"Thanos entra nei Vendicatori", "Terra-TRN627", "Comic"}, "TRN628" ={"Freccia Nera tradisce la Terra", "Terra-TRN628", "Comic"}, "TRN629" ={"I Guardiani della Galassia cercano di liberare Thanos", "Terra-TRN629", "Comic"}, "TRN630" ={"Il Green Goblin ruba il Guanto dell'Infinito", "Terra-TRN630", "Comic"}, "TRN631" ={"Rhodey Rhodes sposa Carol Danvers", "Terra-TRN631", "Comic"}, "TRN632" ={"Anno 2019", "Terra-TRN632", "Comic"}, "TRN633" ={"Marvel's Spider-Man (Serie Animata)", "Terra-TRN633", "TV"}, "TRN634" ={"Casa di Civil Warrior (MCoC)", "Terra-TRN634", "Game"}, "TRN635" ={"Secret Empire Forever (MCoC)", "Terra-TRN635", "Game"}, "TRN637" ={"Ricreazione della realtà di Gwenpool", "Terra-TRN637", "Comic"}, "TRN638" ={"Gwenpool rivela l'identità di Spider-Man", "Terra-TRN638", "Comic"}, "TRN639" ={"Casa di Evil Gwenpool", "Terra-TRN639", "Comic"}, "TRN640" ={"Famiglia di Tempus nel 2099", "Terra-TRN640", "Comic"}, "TRN642" ={"Marvel Future Avengers", "Terra-TRN642", "TV"}, "TRN650" ={"Casa di Pantera Nera Venomizata (Ngozi)", "Terra-TRN650", "Comic"}, "TRN656" ={"Bailey Hoskins: Il Peggior X-Man di sempre", "Terra-TRN656", "Comic"}, "TRN657" ={"Gli X-Men prendono il sopravvento della Alchemax", "Terra-TRN657", "Comic"}, "TRN658" ={"Anno 2087", "Terra-TRN658", "Comic"}, "TRN659" ={"Anno 2084", "Terra-TRN659", "Comic"}, "TRN660" ={"Anno 2116", "Terra-TRN660", "Comic"}, "TRN661" ={"Casa dei Guardiani della Galassia del 1016]]", "Terra-TRN661", "Comic"}, "TRN662" ={"Killmonger, Re del Wakanda (MCoC)", "Terra-TRN662", "Game"}, "TRN663" ={"Marvel Super Hero Adventures", "Terra-TRN663", "TV"}, "TRN664" ={"Deadpool uccide l'Universo Marvel ancora", "Terra-TRN664", "Comic"}, "TRN665" ={"Marvel Puzzle Quest", "Terra-TRN665", "Game"}, "TRN666" ={"Thanos Vince", "Terra-TRN666", "Comic"}, "TRN667" ={"Universo Destino", "Terra-TRN667", "Comic"}, "TRN668" ={"Presidente Harry Osborn", "Terra-TRN668", "Comic"}, "TRN669" ={"Realtà tecnologicamente corrotta", "Terra-TRN669", "Comic"}, "TRN670" ={"Marvel Strike Force", "Terra-TRN670", "Game"}, "TRN671" ={"Conan ucciso nella fossa da delle belve", "Terra-TRN671", "Comic"}, "TRN672" ={"Conan trasformato in pedina di Dagon", "Terra-TRN672", "Comic"}, "TRN673" ={"ucciso dai ghoul", "Terra-TRN673", "Comic"}, ["TRN674" ={"Serie televisiva di The Gifted", "Terra-TRN674", "TV"}, "TRN675" ={"Conan vive con il risorto Bêlit", "Terra-TRN675", "Comic"}, "TRN676" ={"Anno 2091 (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.)", "Terra-TRN676", "TV"}, "TRN677" ={"Convert", "Terra-TRN677", "Comic"}, "TRN678" ={"Deadpool 2 (Vanessa Carlysle assassinata)", "Terra-TRN678", "Movie"}, "TRN679" ={"Leo Fitz, nonno di Deke Shaw", "Terra-TRN679", "TV"}, "TRN680" ={"Terra-80920, futuro dispotico evitato", "Terra-TRN680", "TV"}, "TRN681" ={"Mondo di Sentry", "Terra-TRN681", "Comic"}, "TRN682" ={"Giorni di un Futuro Passato di Terra-TRN566", "Terra-TRN682", "Comic"}, "TRN683" ={"Mondo di Askani di Terra-TRN566", "Terra-TRN683", "Comic"}, "TRN684" ={"Marvel Rising", "Terra-TRN684", "TV"}, "TRN685" ={"Aryal uccisa dal figlio di Brandais", "Terra-TRN685", "Comic"}, "TRN686" ={"X-Men: Grand Design", "Terra-TRN686", "Comic"}, "TRN687" ={"Conan diventa un Drellik", "Terra-TRN687", "Comic"}, "TRN688" ={"Universo dei personaggi Marvel della Sony", "Terra-TRN688", "Movie"}, "TRN689" ={"Casa di Nick Fury (Realtà Jumper)", "Terra-TRN689", "Comic"}, "TRN696" ={"Casa del Time-Eater", "Terra-TRN696", "Comic"}, "TRN697" ={"Casa del Re T'Challa (Realtà Jumper)", "Terra-TRN697", "Comic"}, "TRN700" ={"Realtà di Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse", "Terra-TRN700", "Movie"}, "TRN701" ={"Casa di Old Peter (Into the Spider-Verse)", "Terra-TRN701", "Movie"}, "TRN702" ={"Casa di Spider-Gwen (Into the Spider-Verse)", "Terra-TRN702", "Movie"}, "TRN703" ={"Casa di Spider-Man Noir (Into the Spider-Verse)", "Terra-TRN703", "Movie"}, "TRN704" ={"Casa di SP//dr (Into the Spider-Verse)", "Terra-TRN704", "Movie"}, "TRN705" ={"Casa di Spider-Ham (Into the Spider-Verse)", "Terra-TRN705", "Movie"}, "TRN706" ={"Casa di Spider-Man 2099 (Into the Spider-Verse)", "Terra-TRN706", "Movie"}, "TRN707" ={"Casa di Loki Odinson", "Terra-TRN707", "Comic"}, "TRN708" ={"Casa di Li'l Silvie", "Terra-TRN708", "Comic"}, "TRN709" ={"La Terra degli Eroi cancellati", "Terra-TRN709", "Comic"}, "TRN710" ={"Marvel Action: Spider-Man", "Terra-TRN710", "Comic"}, "TRN711" ={"Marvel Action: Avengers", "Terra-TRN711", "Comic"}, "TRN712" ={"Marvel Action: Black Panther", "Terra-TRN712", "Comic"}, "TRN713" ={"L'arrivo di Grootlactus", "Terra-TRN713", "Comic"}, "TRN714" ={"No-Sin Situation", "Terra-TRN714", "Comic"}, "TRN715" ={"Casa di Moon-Boy e Devil Hydrasaur, Agenti dell'Hydra", "Terra-TRN715", "Comic"}, "TRN717" ={"Marvel's Rocket & Groot", "Terra-TRN717", "Comic"}, "TRN718" ={"Hembeck-verse", "Terra-TRN718", "Comic"}, "TRN719" ={"Fiabe Marvel: Pinocchio", "Terra-TRN719", "Comic"}, "TRN720" ={"Fiabe Marvel: Cassie nel Paese delle Meraviglie", "Terra-TRN720", "Comic"}, "TRN721" ={"Fiabe Marvel: Jennifer ad Oz", "Terra-TRN721", "Comic"}, "TRN722" ={"Fiabe Marvel: Momotaro", "Terra-TRN722", "Comic"}, "TRN723" ={"Fiabe Marvel: Tortoise", "Terra-TRN723", "Comic"}, "TRN724" ={"Fiabe Marvel: To Die in Dreams", "Terra-TRN724", "Comic"}, "TRN725" ={"Fiabe Marvel: Restless Spirits", "Terra-TRN725", "Comic"}, "TRN726" ={"Marvel's Ant-Man", "Terra-TRN726", "Comic"}, "TRN727" ={"Extermination", "Terra-TRN727", "Comic"}, "TRN728" ={"George Stacy diventa il Ragno", "Terra-TRN728", "Comic"}, "TRN729" ={"Casa del selvaggio Spider-Man", "Terra-TRN729", "Comic"}, "TRN730" ={"Casa di Spider-Byte", "Terra-TRN730", "Comic"}, "TRN731" ={"Rocket Raccoon uccide l'Universo Marvel", "Terra-TRN731", "Comic"}, "TRN732" ={"Linea temporale New York 2012", "Terra-TRN732", "Movie"}, "TRN733" ={"Linea temporale Asgard 2017", "Terra-TRN733", "Movie"}, "TRN734" ={"Linea temporale Cosmica 2013", "Terra-TRN734", "Movie"}, "TRN735" ={"Linea temporale Camp Lehigh 1970", "Terra-TRN735", "Movie"}, "TRN736" ={"Capitan America si ritira", "Terra-TRN736", "Movie"}, "TRN738" ={"Maximus l'Ultimo Inumano", "Terra-TRN738", "Comic"}, "TRN741" ={"Adattamento a fumetti del film Red Sonja", "Terra-TRN741", "Comic"}, "TRN742" ={"Realtà delle 1.001 notti arabe", "Terra-TRN742", "Comic"}, "TRN743" ={"Tu sei Deadpool", "Terra-TRN743", "Comic"}, "TRN744" ={"Wolverine: La Lunga Notte", "Terra-TRN744", "Comic"}, "TRN745" ={"Sentinele e demoni conquistano l'America", "Terra-TRN745", "Comic"}, "TRN746" ={"Team Thor e Team Darryl", "Terra-TRN746", "Movie"}, "TRN747" ={"Loki: Where Mischief Lies", "Terra-TRN747", "Comic"}, "TRN748" ={"Vita uno di Moira X", "Terra-TRN748", "Comic"}, "TRN749" ={"Vita due di Moira X", "Terra-TRN749", "Comic"}, "TRN750" ={"Vita tre di Moira X", "Terra-TRN750", "Comic"}, "TRN751" ={"Vita quattro di Moira X", "Terra-TRN751", "Comic"}, "TRN752" ={"Vita cinque di Moira X", "Terra-TRN752", "Comic"}, "TRN753" ={"Vita sei di Moira X", "Terra-TRN753", "Comic"}, "TRN754" ={"Vita sette di Moira X", "Terra-TRN754", "Comic"}, "TRN755" ={"Vita otto di Moira X", "Terra-TRN755", "Comic"}, "TRN756" ={"Vita sei di Moira X", "Terra-TRN756", "Comic"}, "TRN757" ={"The X-Istence", "Terra-TRN757", "Comic"}, "TRN759" ={"Spider-Man 1", "Terra-TRN759", "Comic"}, "Eurth" ={"Avataars: Covenant of the Shield", "Eurth", "Comic"}, "Mojoverse" ={"Mojoworld", "Mojoverse", "Comic"}, "Mesozoico24" ={"Mondo mesozoicp di Kang", "Terra-Mesozoico24", "Comic"}, City"={"Mondo natale di Qabiri", "Brilliant City", "Comic"}, Reality"={"La Realtà corrente è sconosciuta", "Unknown Reality", "Comic"}, }